The Light Within
by shannyfish
Summary: An unknown foe has managed to grab Tony Stark's attention, enough so that he calls on the Avengers for help. With the one person that he loves most in the world in jeopardy, Tony must surrender himself…and in turn be rescued himself. Tony Stark/Pepper Potts
1. Pepper: Colors Fade

**Title:** Light Within

**Author:** Shannon – shannyfish

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the "Iron Man" movies, any other Marvel movie, or its characters; Marvel and other people do. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** An unknown foe has managed to grab Tony Stark's attention, enough so that he calls on the Avengers for help. With the one person that he loves most in the world in jeopardy, Tony must surrender himself…and in turn be rescued himself. Tony Stark/Pepper Potts

**Warning:** The POV will shift. Spoilers for all Marvel movies up to and including "The Avengers". Also, using creative license with a character from the Iron Man comics and Iron Man Armored Adventures Cartoon.

**Author's Note: **Constructive criticism is appreciated!

. . .

"_People are like stained-glass windows. They sparkle and shine when the sun is out, but when the darkness sets in, their true beauty is revealed only if there is a light from within."_

― _Elisabeth Kübler-Ross_

. . .

It was as if I could feel my soul leaving my body. It wasn't what I'd imagined. The world seemed to brighten almost intensely. All of the colors just glowed. Tony's worried eyes looking down at me even seemed to glow…almost a golden color instead of their normal chocolate brown.

_I hadn't imagined that it would hurt like this… _

The world around flashed by. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. Mouths were moving, but there was no noise. A light flashed into her vision, filling it with bright white before she found herself being hauled away.

_Why couldn't I hear anything? _

Cold set in and the world felt heavy. Things hadn't gone as planned. The colors had become dull and grey…and the edges were starting to darken. She tried to push the thoughts of what had happened before to the surface. What had gone wrong?

_I'm dying…_

The realization was sudden and saddening. Tears flooded her vision now and she tried to blink them out, but they just pooled in place.

She was supposed to save them…

. . .

**Fifteen Days Earlier…**

Her laughter filled the room like music. "I already told you what I thought about it," Pepper told him. The day had been long, but he appreciated how she seemed to be able to hold it together, for both of them. She was what kept him from becoming a wreck.

"I'm lucky, you know," Tony told her with a smile. She was perched on the edge of his workshop desk as he worked; occasionally she'd point out something he'd messed up on…politely, of course.

"Oh, I know," Pepper told him with a grin.

Tony looked up at her. "You know, we really deserve a vacation. The world's been saved enough… I'll call up SHIELD and tell them that Cap'n can be on call…"

"Just like that?"

"I think you're just trying to get out of it."

"No," she countered quickly.

"You, Pepper Potts, are a workaholic."

"One of us had to be all these years…"

"I worked!" Tony argued quickly. "I designed weapons for a while. I built the Mark I in a cave in the Middle East—"

"So what—"

"So what? So what?!" Tony fumed.

Pepper giggled. "Do you want to be called MacGyver or something?"

Tony just stared at her for a moment. He couldn't stay angry or irritated with her for long. "Say you'll come away with me…"

"Just you and me?"

"Absolutely," Tony answered. "Just us."

Pepper beamed. "I have to admit. That would be nice. Just us, though? You promise? I mean it, just us…Tony and Pepper…no Iron Man…"

Tony sighed. "But he'll be so lonely here without us…"

Grinning, she poked at his chest. "JARVIS will keep him company…"

"JARVIS can't come?"

Pepper rolled her eyes, but couldn't keep her smile off her face. "How about we leave Happy behind to babysit?" she suggested.

"We're not bringing Happy either?" Tony teased and then pretended to be overly dramatic about it. "But who will feed him? Walk him? Tell him where to drive? He'll sit in the cars and just wait for instructions! He'll be lost without us!"

"Possibly…" Pepper said as she got down from her perch. "But it'll be good for all of us…" She turned him in his chair and took a seat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. She stared into his face and couldn't believe that this was where they were. She knew that if someone had told her five years ago that she'd be sitting in Tony Stark's lap and about to go on vacation with him as his significant other rather than his secretary cleaning up after his one night stands that she would not have believed it. But here they were. "Where do you want to go?"

"A beach? Middle of nowhere? Snow? Cabin in the woods?"

Pepper pondered the options for a moment. "Somewhere secluded."

"Secluded?" Tony repeated and smiled wider. "I like the sound of that," he said before leaning in to kiss her.

The kiss deepened between them and Pepper had to force herself to pull away from it. They weren't going to be able to do any of this if Tony didn't finish working on what he was doing. "You think about it…"

"But the trip is for you," Tony argued.

Pepper got up from his lap and turned to him. "I'm pretty sure the trip is more for you."

"Okay, let's be truthful…it's for us."

She smiled. "You still have to get your work done before we can leave for wherever we're going to go."

"You know sometimes work can wait," he told her.

Pepper shook her head. "Not this… You promised Director Fury that you'd finish it..."

"No," Tony said and then corrected her. "_You _promised him that."

She just smiled sweetly. "Someone's gotta keep you on task." He made a face at her and she just smiled all the more. "Plus, I've given you incentives…"

"This…is…true," Tony said as he stared at her. Silence passed between them for a moment before he spoke up again. "Geneva… Let's go to Geneva…"

"Not one of your usual picks," she said. Pepper smiled a little brighter. "Okay… Geneva… I'll make the reservations."

"No, let me make the arrangements," he said quickly.

"Are you sure you're not using this as just another distraction?"

Tony shook his head and spoke sincerely. "Not this time. This trip is for relaxation… I just…let me do it this time… You've always had to make all the trip arrangements before…"

"Which probably has been for the best," she said. "But…okay… You make the reservations, but let me know if you need any help."

"I will," he said. "I promise."

_Geneva_, she thought as she turned and headed away from Tony. She needed to go as far away as she could in the house. She couldn't be a distraction if they really were going to go on this trip. Pepper really hoped they'd make it that far. There were museums that she'd love to explore, though she knew that they'd do other things as well… It would be refreshing, though.

. . .

"You're sure we have clearance to go?" Pepper asked for about the fiftieth time. She wouldn't be surprised if Tony had tried to get out of the SHIELD project, but she was sure that Director Fury wouldn't have allowed that to happen. They'd had a good amount of involvement with SHIELD since New York…she didn't think Tony was happy with it, but at least SHIELD and Fury hadn't seemed upset with her assistance in any of it. Maybe it was because Coulson had mentioned her…or maybe it was just because they knew that they needed her help in order to get Tony to do most of the things they wanted done.

"Do I need to call up Fury and have him give you the magic password so that we may depart?" Tony asked sarcastically. "We don't want to miss our plane, do we?"

Pepper eyed him. "It's _your_ jet. I thought it leaves on _your_ time?"

"It does… I just was trying to figure out if you were paying attention."

She noticed that he was staring and she suddenly became self conscious. She checked herself over quickly and then turned her gaze back to him. "What?"

"What?"

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Like what?" Tony asked as he took a step towards her.

Pepper tilted her head a bit. He still had the look. "Like that."

"Like, I'm looking at the most beautiful woman on Earth?" Tony asked.

She could feel heat in her cheeks from blushing. "I didn't know that was the look…" she admitted and ducked her head down.

He lifted her head back up with his finger under her chin. Their eyes locked and time passed around them slowly. "You, Pepper Potts, are the most beautiful, patient, kind, intelligent woman that I know…inside and out…and so much more."

It still caught her off guard when he said things like that. They'd been dating for some time now, but sometimes…he got really intense. He'd been more and more like that since New York and she'd tried to talk to him about it, but their conversation never got that far. "You know we really need to at least get to the jet," she finally said in a whisper. At this rate, they wouldn't be leaving…

"I love you," he added a moment later.

"I love you too," she told him. Pepper stared at him, her hand coming up to cup his cheek as she stared into his eyes. She wasn't sure of what all had happened in New York, but maybe he just saw life as shorter than how he used to view things. Either way, this still scared her and took her aback.

"Let's just run away and get married."

She had heard it, but her brain was having a really hard processing his proposal. He was dead serious too. "Elope?" she finally got out. It wasn't that she was against it, it just was so sudden and she really had hoped to know more about New York. She didn't want him to decide that he wasn't ready for their relationship to take such a big step in a few months.

"I know this isn't a romantic proposal…" Tony said after a moment. He grabbed her hands and held them in his. "I don't have a ring… You can have _any _ring in this world that you want, Pepper… Just say yes," he pleaded.

"Tony—"

"Say yes, Pepper," Tony pleaded. "I don't want to be alone anymore. I've seen how truly short life can be…and how lonely it can be…and I don't want that… Not anymore."

Pepper watched him for a moment before responding. "I've been here all along, Tony… And I'm not leaving now…" She could see it in his eyes that he wanted an answer. Pepper just couldn't bring herself to say 'yes', not just like that. Not after everything. "I'm not saying 'no'…I just want to think about it for a day or two… We're going to be in Geneva for at least a week, right?" Tony nodded and Pepper could see his eyes darken a bit more. He turned away and she felt so horrible inside. "Tony—" she whispered.

"Happy's waiting," he said as he picked up his suitcase and then picked up hers as well.

She bowed her head for a moment and pulled in a deep breath. This was going to be a long ride if this was how Tony was going to be the whole time. Pepper just hoped that maybe the two of them could talk. If Happy was staying behind, then maybe just the two of them would have the ride to themselves and really get to speak to each other. Pepper just tried to breathe as she headed out of the house and towards where the car was parked.

. . .

TBC…


	2. Pepper: Geneva

**Title:** Light Within

**Author:** Shannon – shannyfish

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the "Iron Man" movies, any other Marvel movie, or its characters; Marvel and other people do. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** An unknown foe has managed to grab Tony Stark's attention, enough so that he calls on the Avengers for help. With the one person that he loves most in the world in jeopardy, Tony must surrender himself…and in turn be rescued himself. Tony Stark/Pepper Potts

**Warning:** The POV will shift. Spoilers for all Marvel movies up to and including "The Avengers". Also, using creative license with a character from the Iron Man comics and Iron Man Armored Adventures Cartoon.

**Author's Note: **Constructive criticism is appreciated!

. . .

"Will you please just talk to me?" Pepper finally asked after two hours of them not speaking. The only others on the plane were the pilot and co-pilot. She was thankful that Tony hadn't decided that they needed flight attendants as well.

Tony looked from the window to her. "What's there to talk about? Besides…how incredibly awkward this trip seems now?"

"New York," she said quietly. She ignored his comment about being awkward. He was the one that was making it all so tense and awkward. Pepper hadn't turned him down; she just hadn't given him an answer.

"What about New York? Stark Tower has been reconstructed and it's fully operational…you know that," Tony told her.

Pepper sighed and stared at him. "I don't know everything that happened with the Avengers there… You have refused to tell me."

"You don't need to know everything Pepper," he told her quietly. "You know every detail of pretty much my whole life up until then…"

It was true. If there needed to be a biography done on Tony, she could write down his whole life story, maybe even better than he could. She knew things that he probably didn't remember because of his time partying a little too hard. "You've been different," she said instead of arguing with him. She wasn't sure if anything would put Tony's attitude back on track, but arguing definitely wouldn't.

"I know."

Pepper just stared at him. She had thought that he probably didn't realize he'd been acting differently. He almost looked sad. "You propose…but you won't tell me what happened in New York. I need to be able to be in your life…as your _wife_, not as your assistant, Tony. I _want_ to be here for you."

"It's not that I don't want to share my life with you, Pepper," Tony explained. "Let's face it. You've been the closest person in my life since you came to work for me. You know me better than anyone." He paused for a moment. "And you're out there… People know your name…"

"Well, I was CEO of Stark Industries," Pepper told him.

"And then there's the tabloids."

"I'd prefer they know me from the first."

Tony nodded. "I know. I never wanted to expose you to that ugly world, Pepper. I don't want you to be a target of any kind. If I could get the media to leave you alone, believe me, I would."

"I can handle them," Pepper assured. It wasn't like she hadn't been handling the media for years now. It had been part of her job, so now it was no different for her except she was trying to keep herself out of the spotlight. That was actually pretty hard when you were dating Tony Stark/Iron Man.

"You shouldn't _have_ to."

"I've dealt with them on all of your other previous manners for so long, Tony," Pepper said. "It's not anything new. I still want to help, you know…"

"And what happens when someone tries to hurt you?" Tony asked. "Because of me?"

Pepper stared at him. "What happened, Tony?"

Tony had told her that he'd been safe when she'd been watching the news on the jet. She'd missed his call and felt guilty, but he'd sworn that he'd been fine. That he'd just wanted to check to make sure she was in a safe place. He'd told her that Coulson had died. He hadn't gone into details; he'd just made sure that she knew that he'd died a hero. And she'd believed it. She knew Phil Coulson, at least better than Tony, and she knew what kind of heart he had even when Tony didn't like that she knew his first name and chatted with him.

"I've seen evil. Evil in people and evil in this universe," Tony started. "I've seen the evil that lived inside of me—"

"Tony—"

"No, let me finish," he told her. "I don't know how you put up with me for all those years… But Pepper, you've experienced so much danger because of me…because of Iron Man. Obadiah Stane and Ivan Vanko. I am so thankful that Justin Hammer, himself, isn't a dangerous man on his own. I also am so very thankful that you weren't at Stark Tower during all the fighting…" Tony stopped for a moment. "Phil died…he died trying to protect us all. Loki killed him. He was the true hero…but his death united the Avengers… We were something he believed in and so we tried to prove his faith in us." He was quiet for a moment again and bowed his head. "Every night…I have nightmares… Nightmares that you were in Stark Tower… That Loki or those aliens who came through the hole in the sky killed you…" He looked up and directly at Pepper. "Because you, Pepper Potts, are the one person in this world that I cannot live without…and I fear, that people know that… I fear, that I won't be able to protect you."

And though the events were not spelled out as a play by play, it was far more than what he'd given her before. It was enough. Pepper hadn't known about the nightmares. Every night, she'd wake and he'd be down working on some new spec for a new Iron Man model. She had just thought that his brain was in overdrive with figuring out the design aspects of it.

"I took that missile…and I made sure that it went up into that rift…and all I could think the whole time was 'At least Pepper is safe'. It was all worth it knowing that you were safe…even though I couldn't hear you tell me that. I knew you were in D.C. and not in New York."

"We can't have secrets," Pepper told him. She got up from her seat and moved towards him. "You have to promise me that. I need to know if there's a problem with the arc reactor. You can't not tell me that you're dying…or anything. I need to know these things. I _want _to help you, Tony…even if it's just sitting next to you and reminding you that it can be done." She gracefully sat down across his lap and rested her forehead against his.

"…I promise."

Pepper smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Their lips met, but turbulence pulled them apart. She didn't think anything of it and leaned in to attempt another, much longer, and more intimate kiss. Again, their lips touched and this time the kiss deepened for a moment…but only a moment before the plane lurched and there was a loud creaking sound.

"That didn't sound right," Tony said. The pilot or co-pilot's voice came over the loud speaker, but neither of them listened. They held onto each other as the jet rocked again.

"Tony—"

"I'm going to apologize for what I'm about to do later…" he said as he moved back to where the luggage had been loaded. He pulled out the Iron Man Armor Suitcase and started to pull it on.

_He had promised_, she had started to think, but she was honestly relieved. The rocking felt unnatural and Pepper wasn't sure what it could be. All she knew was that either way, it wasn't good. She found him relocating her to the back of the plane, shoving her into the lavatory and instructing her to sit tight and to keep the door locked until he came back. He used the intercom button nearby to instruct the pilots to lock themselves in the cabin as well. Pepper knew what this meant. He planned to open the door, which would depressurize the jet's main cabin. "Tony, be careful," she pleaded before he pulled the door shut and instructed her to lock it. She did it.

The jet rocked again and Pepper had put her arms out to try to hold herself in place in the middle of the lavatory. It had become hard to breathe and she wasn't sure if it was because the jet was depressurizing or if it was simply fear and worry. It seemed like an impossible amount of time had passed. The jet rocked twice more before it ceased. She waited, like Tony had told her. Occasionally she'd glance at the watch on her wrist. What felt like hours was only fifteen minutes. Tears fell from her eyes and she allowed sobs to wrack her chest. Her head spun with worry and 'what ifs'. _Tony should be back by now_, she told herself. This wasn't how she wanted to start their vacation…

A door was shut and she could hear and feel the jet's main cabin re-pressurizing. She waited with held breath. Pepper closed her eyes and tried to force herself to breathe. After crying, she found her chest screaming for some kind of relief.

"Pepper! Open up!"

A huge breath of relief pushed from her lungs. She pushed herself to her feet and slammed into the door in order to unlock it. Tears were streaming once again. She finally managed to get the door open and found herself in Tony's still armor clad arms before she could think.

"It's okay, Pepper…" His voice was quiet and calm.

"_Are you okay?_ What was out there?" she asked quickly, a moment later. Pepper pulled back and started to look him over for any signs that the Iron Man armor had been damaged.

"I didn't find anything," he explained. He moved back and the armor started to automatically remove itself from his body and reconfigure itself into a suitcase form. "I got tossed around by something out there, too… I'm positive that it wasn't natural… But I couldn't find anything." He moved towards her again and reached out to pull her into his arms again. "Hey…hey… It's okay…"

"I'm not mad," she told him a minute ago. "That you brought the suit…"

He smiled down at her and then kissed her forehead. "I wasn't going to bring it, but then I had a bad feeling and couldn't bring myself to think of what could happen if I didn't have it along." He was quiet for another moment. "I am sorry I broke my promise though."

She reached out and put her hands on either side of his face and just stared into his eyes. "Let's not elope… Let's do it with a ceremony and everything… It doesn't have to be big… It can be small, you know, by normal people's standards…" Pepper told him. "I think we deserve it."

"Does this mean you're saying yes?" he asked with a huge smile.

"No," she teased. "But I will once you propose with a ring—"

"Do I need to be down on one knee?" Tony asked.

Pepper smiled. "I don't think it would hurt."

"I can't get the ring without you…" Tony told her. "You do all the shopping for everyone… All of the time. You always just bought your own presents… I just admired them."

Pepper blushed for a moment. She remembered the blue dress that was her birthday present from Tony from a couple of years ago. It was the night that they danced…that they almost kissed…and then Tony disappeared and ended up distracted by the journalist he'd slept with before that. A snarky one at that. "You know, I still remember that night."

"Too clearly for my own good," Tony told her.

"I want you to go out and pick the ring… I want you to propose—"

"Again?"

"Again," Pepper told him.

He made a face.

"I don't want us to regret the choices we make in our lives," Pepper told him honestly. "I don't want to look back and wish that we'd done things differently."

"Too late."

Pepper made a face at him this time. "Do you really want to explain how you proposed at the house to a journalist?"

"Do they really need to know?"

"It'll come up," Pepper promised. "Friends will ask."

"I don't have friends… I have you, Rhodey, Happy, JARVIS, and the suit."

Pepper frowned at him. "Maybe Natasha will ask you."

He stopped and was quiet for a moment, visibly thinking about it. "I suppose you're right… Though, she'd probably make some comment how it sounded like something I'd do and that you deserve better." Tony was quiet for another moment. "And you do. Pepper, you deserve everything in the world… If I could give you the stars in the sky, I would."

Leaning in, she kissed him. She smiled brightly at him. "I know you would…but leave them in the sky…" Pepper kissed him again. "Remember when we talked about taking time for moments? Let's do that. You've pointed out how short life can be. Let's live each day to it's fullest, Tony."

. . .

She woke up wrapped in his warm arms, enveloped in the soft pillowy blankets of the hotel bedding. Geneva was beautiful, but she didn't mind that they'd taken the opportunity to just sleep in and enjoy being together. She went to slowly and carefully slip out of bed unnoticed when she was pulled back into bed. Pepper giggled and allowed him to pull him back into his arms. She rolled over and rested her forehead against his chest.

"Can we do this every morning?" Tony asked.

Pepper looked up at him. "If you're still in bed when the sun rises," she told him. She reached up and stroked his cheek for a moment before pushing against him and placing a kiss on his lips.

Tony returned the kiss and held her even tighter. "This is so much better than spending my mornings in the workshop with JARVIS."

Giggling, Pepper rested her head on his shoulder and just enjoyed their embrace and the simple pleasure of being so close to him. The warmth and comfort of it was simple and yet it was mind blowing. It was like the world slowed down for that moment. "I love you," she whispered and turned her head and kissed his shoulder.

"I could really die a happy man waking up to you every morning like this," Tony told her again.

"Then let's promise, that no matter what…this will be what our mornings are like…"

"I feel like I'd have to block this in until at least noon everyday," Tony told her honestly.

"Stark Industries still needs both of us to do jobs, Tony. And then there's SHIELD—"

"SHIELD can wait!"

Pepper smirked. "Maybe noon on the weekends and seven all the other days."

"Seven? Can we make it eleven?"

"Seven."

"Ten?"

"Seven."

"Nine?"

Pepper smiled brighter. "Seven."

"Eight?"

"Maybe on Fridays…"

"Can we make it on Mondays instead?"

"Mondays it is," Pepper told him. She kissed his shoulder again. "You do realize that we came here not to just lay in bed all day…"

"I didn't plan on laying in it all day," Tony told her with a soft laugh and then kissed the side of her head.

Pepper rolled her eyes and pulled back a bit from him so that she could see his face clearly. "There's museums…and art…and—"

Tony groaned. "Can we do a less educational trip?"

"As long as it involves leaving the bedroom."

"I don't know why that's so horrible," Tony teased with a smirk.

"You do realize that I've never been here before and had free time," Pepper told him.

"No free time?"

"Sleeping doesn't count."

"Oh," Tony mused. "Well…I suppose we could do museums…"

"Why don't we talk to the concierge and see what activities might be suitable for us both," Pepper suggested.

"You know, maybe you should have been a diplomat."

"Then where would you have been now?" Pepper asked.

Tony thought for a moment. "Good point." He smiled and pulled her into a kiss before rolling, so that she was underneath him. "Maybe one is a better weekend time," he told her before assaulting her with kisses.

. . .

Pepper couldn't have asked for a better trip. She really did feel more relaxed and content with life. She really felt like things were finally falling into place for them. Tony had seemed happier…and maybe even genuinely relaxed.

"We should buy a house," Tony said. "Or maybe a castle. They have castles here, right?"

How nice it would be to have a house there. Though, it never seemed like they really had a time to have downtime. "Maybe next time," Pepper suggested. It was time to pack and she was actually quite sad about it. She wished that they could really take a bit longer to relax and be together there.

"I want us to make this a regular thing, Pepper," Tony told her.

"Vacationing?"

"Just us…"

"That means staying on task and having all of our responsibilities between Stark Industries and SHIELD taken care of before we take time for ourselves," Pepper reminded him. He was getting better about it, but she still very much remembered the old Tony. The Tony that would rather party and do things on his own time, which meant that she had to do them for him and make him do things he really didn't want to do.

Tony made a face. "I may be able to accept that challenge…"

Pepper smiled back at him. "We'll see then," she said. It didn't take them long to pack, though Pepper had wished that they really did have a valid excuse to take longer with their stay. They really were needed back, though. "Are you going to call up—"

"Already did, they should be here any minute," Tony told her.

"You know there's hardly any luggage," Pepper told him as she crossed the room and snuggled into his arms.

"You deserve to be spoiled, though," Tony told her before placing a kiss on her forehead. He rubbed her back and kissed her again, this time taking in her lips.

The knock at the door interrupted them and Pepper smiled up at him before taking a step back in order to be released from his arms. She let him answer the door, which was a nice change. Sometimes she found herself doing things she was used to, but a lot of times she told herself to wait a couple of seconds in order to see if Tony would do them. Their relationship was different and they were both still adjusting.

"Will you require a car as well, Mr. Stark?" the bellhop asked.

"Please," Tony replied.

Pepper just waited as the two bellhops collected the four bags and she watched as Tony retrieved the Iron Man armor case and waived the concerned looking bellhop off. He cuffed it to his arm, as they'd done in the past. Sometimes Happy was cuffed to it, but it was always to someone that Tony absolutely trusted.

"Ready, Pepper?"

She'd been distracted for a moment. One of the bellhops had caught her eye. Pepper tried to shake it off; she put it to the fact that the bellhop was a woman, which she normally didn't see. "Yes," she mumbled before she started to step towards Tony. The sound wasn't what scared her, it was her body collapsing to the floor and then realizing that she couldn't move her limbs that absolutely terrified her. She tried to form words, but they wouldn't come. Pepper was just relieved that she seemed to be able to breathe.

With no control over her own body, Pepper focused on what she could see. Tony had collapsed too. How she wished she could call to him or reach out for him. She couldn't. Movement caught her attention. Both of the bellhops were still moving.

"Are you sure we don't need them both?" the man asked as he dropped their bags.

"He only wants Stark," the woman said.

Pepper watched them as they both came into view, both standing over Tony. There were things they were pulling out of their ears, blue lights turned off a moment later before they stashed them. Familiarity sparked and she realized they'd been a Stark product that they'd pitched at one point. They'd made prototypes, but they never went to full production, she couldn't remember why.

"Though…I'll admit, if he were smart, he'd take Ms. Potts as well," the woman said.

Pepper watched as the woman stared down at her. A chill ran through her. Why was there familiarity with this woman? Of course, there was a rather long list of women that Tony had had…relations with and in turn, Pepper had needed to deal with them in the morning. She wasn't there for revenge though…she was there for someone else.

When the man found the key to the armor case and they unlocked it from Tony, Pepper worried more. Were they just after Iron Man armor? Did they think that it would fit just anyone? That JARVIS would respond to them? The woman took the case and the man picked up Tony like he was a small child. The man turned and headed out, while the woman stared down at her.

"I'm sure you're wishing you could scream right now," the woman said as she moved closer to her before crouching down in front of her, using the case to support herself. "Don't worry though, the effects of the sonic taser are temporary. Less than fifteen minutes now and you'll be able to call for help, but by then…your darling Tony will be gone. I'm afraid you won't be seeing him alive again," she said before reaching down and stroking Pepper's cheek for a moment. "Don't worry. I'll kiss him goodbye for you."

Panic was raging within her and Pepper wanted to scream and cry and run after them. Instead, she was forced to lie there on the floor at the will of her unmoving body. Those fifteen minutes…she already knew were going to feel like hours. They were in Switzerland…who knew where they were taking Tony? Who knew whom the bellhops really worked for?

"Ma'am?"

Pepper's heart raced a bit more at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. She felt fingers at her neck and a man's face appeared. He was checking on her and though she knew he really couldn't do anything to help, it was nice that someone had found it before she could move again.

"Can you speak? Are you hurt?"

She couldn't answer him. How she wished she could at least nod to him! So, she just lay there and tried to remember where she knew the woman. Pepper ignored the man and his yelling for help. It wouldn't help her anyway. She couldn't do anything except think. She knew that the first phone call she'd be making would be to Director Fury and hopefully they'd be able to get a picture of the bellhops turned kidnappers from the hotel. Pepper just hoped that Tony was okay and that they'd get to him in time. She didn't like how the woman told her that it was the last time she'd see him alive.

_It wouldn't be the last time_, she told herself.

. . .

TBC…


	3. Pepper: Rise and Decline

**Title:** Light Within

**Author:** Shannon – shannyfish

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the "Iron Man" movies, any other Marvel movie, or its characters; Marvel and other people do. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** An unknown foe has managed to grab Tony Stark's attention, enough so that he calls on the Avengers for help. With the one person that he loves most in the world in jeopardy, Tony must surrender himself…and in turn be rescued himself. Tony Stark/Pepper Potts

**Warning:** The POV will shift. Spoilers for all Marvel movies up to and including "The Avengers". Also, using creative license with a character from the Iron Man comics and Armored Adventures Cartoon.

**Author's Note: **Constructive criticism is appreciated!

. . .

"I'm fine," Pepper told the medic for about the twentieth time.

A familiar female voice barked orders in French. Pepper tried to place them as she tried to shoo the medic away from her. She'd already managed to get a call into SHIELD to let them know what was going on, they'd assured her that they had people already on finding Tony. So, when the familiar face of Agent Natasha Romanoff, who was who she realized had been just ordering people around. And suddenly she banished the medic.

"Thank you," Pepper said, truly grateful. She noticed that Natasha wasn't alone, Clint was nearby. They were both dressed rather nicely and seemed to be on the job. "I thought you were looking for Tony?" she asked, panic setting into her voice.

Had they found him?

"We were in the neighborhood," Natasha told her. She reached out and took a moment to examine Pepper herself.

"I really am fine," Pepper told her.

"I've read about the device that was used to you," she told her. "When it's used more than once…there can be complications."

"It was only used the one time."

"The hotel manager is getting us the footage," Clint announced.

Natasha looked directly at Pepper. "We're going to find him…alive. I promise you that," she said. "They want him for a reason. They aren't going to kill him."

"One of them was a woman…she looked familiar, but I still haven't been able to place her," Pepper admitted. "The whole time I was there on the floor…I tried to think… For all I know, it could have been one of Tony's one night stands from years ago…"

"Like I said, we'll fine him."

Pepper just nodded.

"We need to get you to the airport," Clint spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Pepper asked. She hadn't thought about leaving. What if Tony was nearby? What if he escaped and came back looking for her?

Natasha spoke in French for a moment and directed two nearby hotel employees to pick up the luggage that had been discarded. "We're going to put you back on a plane. All the luggage is going." She stopped and looked at Pepper. "You're sure they took the Iron Man Armor case?"

Pepper nodded. "I watched them unlatch it from his arm and take it with them. The woman took it."

"I've already made calls. Happy is going to be waiting at the airport for you. Rhodey will be at the house in Malibu and will ensure that there's enough security. Director Fury said that you mentioned that the woman said that whoever wanted Tony taken should have taken you," Natasha said.

"I don't know how I could have been helpful," Pepper said.

Clint frowned. "It wasn't something you would have known. It would have been in order to better control Stark."

Pepper frowned deeply. "Are you sure I can't come with you? Maybe I could be of some kind of help?"

"Not this time," Natasha said. "But I promise that I'll keep you updated when I can."

"Come on," Clint said as he ensured they had everything. He picked up Pepper's coat and helped her into it. The three of them left the hotel and Pepper had to remind herself that these people…she knew them…they knew Tony…they would bring him home to her.

. . .

The plane ride from Geneva back to Malibu was long and awfully lonely. She had to ride the Stark jet all by herself. It just wasn't the same. She kept wishing that they'd call. Pepper wanted an update so bad that she'd cried on the plane. Her brain was rushing through so many 'what if' scenarios. When the plane finally landed, she didn't want to get off. Happy was waiting, she knew, but that meant facing that she'd come home without Tony.

She didn't know how long she'd been sitting there. She didn't know how long he'd been sitting there. At some point, Happy had come onto the plane and just sat down across from her. He'd just sat down and hadn't pushed her to get off the plane or to talk. They'd just shared in the silence.

"I think I'm ready," Pepper finally told him. She got to her feet and he got to his. She looked around for the bags and was immediately confused.

Happy just gave her a small smile. "They're already in the car," he explained. He held out his arm for her and Pepper accepted. Slowly, he guided her to the stairs and downward. He was careful to hold her in a way that if she tripped or fell, he'd be able to catch her. He opened the door for her when they came to the car and closed it once she was inside.

Pepper just sat back and allowed her head to fall back and her eyes to close. Now she had to face an empty house. She didn't want to be alone. Natasha had told her that Rhodey would be there to ensure that she was safe. Pepper didn't care. She just wanted Tony home safe and sound.

"Will you stay with me?" Pepper asked. She saw him look in the rear view mirror back at her.

"Rhodey's going to be there," Happy told her.

It wasn't the same. She and Happy had worked for Tony for so long. It just wasn't the same. "Please…"

"If that's what you want," he said. "I don't have anything else planned."

"Thank you," Pepper told him. She just wanted someone familiar to be there with her. She wanted the house to feel a little fuller. Pepper was already dreading the empty mansion. She was actually thinking that maybe she shouldn't stay there because it might make everything feel so much worse. So much lonelier. So much more unbearable.

It didn't matter, though. They arrived at Tony Stark's mansion in Malibu and Happy opened her door and went to retrieving luggage like it was a normal thing. None of this felt normal to her. Pepper kept flashing back to Geneva and the incident in the hotel room…and the woman's familiar face and her words stuck with her…

"Pepper."

She blinked and then looked over to find that Rhodey was standing there outside of the car. His hand was extended to her and she found herself taking it. She blinked and the feeling of wetness rolled down her cheek. It was in that moment that she realized that she was crying. Pepper hadn't realized it before. She got to her feet and told herself that she couldn't act like this. She pulled in a deep breath and allowed Rhodey to guide her into the house as she tried to mentally kick herself into pulling herself together.

"They promised that they'd call with an update when they could," Pepper told them as calmly as she could. She moved away from Rhodey and sat down on the couch. Both Rhodey and Happy were both staring at her with worry and concern filling their eyes. She didn't want them to worry about them; she wasn't the one to be worried about.

"When they have information, they'll call," Happy tried to assure.

"Meanwhile, I've called in security for the house," Rhodey said. "And I've also put out feelers for anyone that may have information on Tony's whereabouts… I figured it wouldn't hurt."

"Thank you," she said quietly. "Both of you."

"He's coming home," Happy told her.

"I know," Pepper whispered. She just hoped that he would be alive and that it would be soon.

. . .

Weeks had passed. SHIELD had checked in with her only a couple of times in that time span. Over three months had passed since the events in Geneva. Three months without Tony. It made it all the harder to be in the mansion, just her…and Happy…and JARVIS. It wasn't the same without Tony. She'd started to hide down in Tony's workshop, his garage, and she'd curl up in one of his cars with a pillow and a blanket clad in flannel shorts and an Iron Man t-shirt she'd found in one of Tony's drawers. She'd have JARVIS play movies…or sometimes she'd just watch Tony's recordings. They weren't anything special, they were recordings he'd done while constructing and testing the Iron Man Armor or other projects.

It was just the comfort she was looking for. Nothing more.

"Your movie has concluded, Ms. Potts," JARVIS announced.

She hadn't even realized. She couldn't even remember what she'd asked him to play. Pepper pulled the blanket around her tighter and closed her eyes. She slouched down so that she could lie along the back seat. "Dim lights," she whispered and JARVIS complied.

"Incoming call from SHIELD," JARVIS announced.

Pepper had purposely ensured that JARVIS would announce all calls from SHIELD. Everything else could go to voicemail. The world had noticed that Tony Stark had fallen off the map; paparazzi were always the first to notice. She'd been able to handle things, coping with not knowing and running Stark in Tony's absence. When she said that Tony was in seclusion, then people believed her. People stopped believing her. Too much time had passed and so she'd gone into seclusion from the public.

"Answer, JARVIS."

"Ms. Potts, this is Maria Hill with SHIELD. Director Fury asked me to call you and relay some information."

"Yes, go ahead," Pepper said as she sat up in the car. She hoped that it was good news. She hoped that this Maria Hill would be telling her when to expect Tony back home. Hopefully she'd have enough time to bring the house back to order. She'd left things out of place…and of course she'd need to pick up her camping in the garage.

"Agents Romanoff and Barton have gone missing," Hill informed her over the phone. "They're not the first… Steve Rodgers is also missing. They were all going after leads in search of Mr. Stark. I'm afraid with no other leads and the great amount of time that has passed, SHIELD will no longer be actively looking for Mr. Stark."

"Wha—" Pepper breathed. It felt like someone had kicked her in the chest. Her eyes filled with tears as she allowed herself to fall back on her pillow. This was not the news she'd expected to hear.

"If leads come up, then we'll pursue them, of course," Hill reported. "Director Fury said to pass along that if there's an update, we'll let you know."

"Are they still assumed alive?" Pepper finally got out.

"We have to assume that until bodies are found, Ma'am."

"Then how can you just give up on them? That's almost the entire Avenger team!" Pepper snapped. Anger and upset was rising in her. How could they just give up? "They're your people!"

"I know that, Ma'am," Hill said. "And knowing them, they haven't given up yet…and they're working on a way to get out. We haven't given up on them…we just don't have any leads at this point."

Pepper pulled in breath and told herself to calm down. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean—"

"It's fine, Ma'am."

"Thank…thank you for the update, Agent Hill," Pepper said, trying to regain some composure.

"I wish the news were better. We'll keep in touch."

And then the line was dead. Pepper told herself that she needed to remain calm. She couldn't break down. Not at that second. "JARVIS," Pepper said out loud and then took a second to try to keep herself calm.

"Yes, Ms. Potts?"

"Tony Stark may be dead," she announced, her words breaking at the end. JARVIS had been programmed to hide things by Tony. She didn't know if there were protocols for something like this that Tony himself had programmed. After all, they couldn't just wait seven years for him to be declared dead. His company needed to go on and it needed to be in the right hands. His estate needed to be taken care of, his secrets and the Iron Man Armor sets needed to be kept safe.

"There is a video on file for you in the event that Mr. Stark is indeed dead. Would you like to play this video?" JARVIS asked.

A file? A video file? "When was it recorded?" She wondered what version of Tony she'd be seeing. She'd worked for him for so many years and seen so many different sides of him. She sort of wanted to know who to be prepared to see. Was it going to be a drunk Tony or the Tony that she remembered last?

"Exactly six months ago."

"Play the video, JARVIS," she said as she sat straight up. But instead of a screen appearing, a hologram of Tony appeared. She clutched the blanket and could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hopefully this thing is recording properly," the hologram said. "I know things have been different. I know that. I know that I haven't been easy to be with; well…you know what I mean. I know you know what I mean, Pepper. You always have." The hologram version of Tony frowned. "If this is playing, it means that I'm gone. I hope I went down in some blaze of glory…" He was quiet for a moment. "I hope that I kept you safe because above everything else in this world, that is the most important thing." Tony walked towards her and Pepper found herself leaning forward. "I know we haven't talked about this…at least not when I'm making this…but I've already made sure that you're taken care of. All that I have…all of Stark that I own…it goes to you, Pepper. After all, you deserve it. You've run it and me…for that matter for so long…"

Pepper couldn't hold back the sobs and covered her face. It wasn't that he was giving her Stark and everything that he owned, but how content he seemed. She hadn't seen that until they were in Geneva. Maybe he'd had a moment down here in his garage when she'd allowed him his solitude. She had known he needed space…and she was glad that he seemed to have found some peace.

"I'm sure that's a lot…to really take in," Tony said. "Like when I made you CEO… Hopefully Happy or Rhodey or someone is with you in case this is too much…" The hologram started to pace. "That isn't all though." The hologram wandered towards where Tony kept the Iron Man Armor on display, all of his versions were displayed in proper order. "I wasn't just down here perfecting my armor… New York gave me a lot to think about. I worried about keeping you safe…" Tony's hologram turned to her and Pepper could see the pain in his eyes. "I've been so torn about these nightmares… Do I worry about them? Do I push them to the back of my mind? All I know is that I can't bear the thought of losing you. So…I made you something," he told her. "JARVIS! The Mark 1616," he called out.

The armor display started to move. Pepper got to her feet and moved out of the vehicle. She moved towards the armor display in awe as the original models moved upward, another row appeared, and then she saw it. The original model and first versions were now up against the ceiling. In the middle of the row at floor level was a set of armor, but it was different than the other Iron Man armor. It had different dimensions, it was female.

"I made it for you… Don't ask me why the number is so high… It was late…and I had to call it something…" Tony told her. "I made it for you, though. I'm sure you're confused…and you're wondering why I made it for you. You've never once shown an interest in going out with Rhodey or me…or the Avengers…but this isn't about weapons or blowing things up. This is about keeping you safe. And maybe you'll never use it, but it'll be here…if you need it. You tell JARVIS and it's yours…and he's already loaded on there too… Plug and play version," he told her with a smile.

She didn't know what to think. Pepper was floored and she didn't know how she was still standing. It was all so much to take in. She wished that Tony was there right then to show it to her himself. It just wasn't the same. Pepper wasn't sure if or why she'd really need the use of a suit, but she knew that it was Tony's way of being sweet and thoughtful…and because of that, she absolutely loved it.

"I know this doesn't make anything easier," Tony said. "But I'm here…if you need to replay things… I thought about making a model where you could talk to me…input my personality into a hologram…though I don't know if that project is quite done yet." Tony paused for a moment. "Is it, JARVIS?"

"No, Sir," JARVIS responded.

"Sorry, Pep," Tony told her. "Just know…I love you. I may not have shown it in the last few months…but I love you. You made me so much better, Pepper. I don't know if you realize how much who I am…is because of you." His hand went to his heart. "You made me so much better… You made me the man that my parents wanted me to be… You kept not only me safe, but Stark Industries…" He walked towards her. "And I will always be with you. Never doubt that."

And then he was gone.

Pepper let out a breath and looked around. She had expected for him to pop up somewhere. He wasn't anywhere to be seen. She sucked in breath and tried to process everything. "You can't be gone, Tony," Pepper whispered. "Not yet… Not now…"

She refused to believe it.

"JARVIS, can you bring up everything you have that SHIELD has sent us?"

The room came alive with screens. Pepper was now determined to somehow find Tony and send help. Now it wasn't just Tony that seemed to required help… She wasn't a hero, not like any of them, but she still knew how to pull strings and make things happen.

. . .

_Two weeks later…_

"Miss Potts, you have several calls from Colonel Rhodes and Mr. Hogan. They are all marked urgent," JARVIS announced.

Pepper had been shutting out the world, much like Tony had done in the past. Only difference was that she'd set it so that no one was allowed down in Tony's workshop. She had a plan, though maybe it wasn't as thought out as she would have liked, but it was something. If Rhodey or Happy knew about it, she knew that they'd try to keep her from following through with it. They both cared about her and Tony, but right now…she didn't want their concern or their pity. She just wanted Tony.

After all, she knew exactly what Tony would do if their roles were reversed. He wouldn't have wasted this much time, that was for sure. Tony would have located her and saved her long ago. Pepper wasn't all action, though, she'd always been more of the behind the scenes or deskwork type of person. She had no idea how Tony had become so accustom to being Iron Man; he'd saved people…and the world… He had changed so much since she'd first become his assistant and she wasn't going to lose him now.

The Mark 1616 didn't have weapons, unlike all of the Iron Man models and the War Machine model. She had worked on learning how to use the suits and figuring out what worked as far as the suit went. It certainly did more than just fly. There were some functions that could be used to protect her, but it certainly wasn't the same as the repulsers on the Iron Man and War Machine models. She'd make it work, though.

She had to.

"JARVIS, run diagnostics and ensure that the Mark 1616 is ready for the mission," Pepper ordered.

Mission.

It was so weird. She remembered when Tony had first used that word and how worried and confused she'd been at that time. Now, she understood. He'd wanted to right wrongs by taking Stark weapons out of the hands of terrorists and insurgents that were killing innocents and working against the US military that he supplied. He'd defeated Obadiah Stane's Iron Monger and then Ivan Vanko's Whiplash. On top of that all, Tony had worked with the Avengers and had saved the whole world from Loki and an alien invasion. Pepper wasn't doing something so noble. Actually, her mission was quite selfish for the reason she was doing it. She just wanted Tony back. In hopefully saving Tony, she'd be able to free the other Avengers held captive…which in turn would help keep the world safe. But really, it was all for a selfish intent.

"The Mark 1616 will be ready to depart in approximately four hours," JARVIS announced.

For some reason, Pepper had expected it to not take so long. After all, she'd really not done much with it and had thought that Tony would have run all of the tests on it before. Though, maybe he really hadn't thought it through before… She knew how he was with upgrades, maybe he just hadn't gotten to the second and third…and…so on phases. She doubted that he thought the day for her to discover or be given the armor would come so soon…

"I'll be resting until then, please alert me when everything is complete."

"Understood."

Sighing, Pepper was currently dreading making her way out of the workshop. If it was just sleep, then she'd nap in one of the cars like she'd done before…but she really wanted to take a shower first. She was afraid that Happy and Rhodey were waiting for her. How could she face them and lie to them? She didn't think that she was very good at lying, at least not to people that close to her.

"JARVIS, is anyone else in the house?" she asked aloud.

"You are the only one in the house."

Pepper allowed a small smile. It calmed her nerves and made things a little easier. She decided to gather up things from Tony's workshop. She didn't want him to return and for things to be in places they were not supposed to be. Pepper gathered the blanket and pillow that she'd brought down and placed in Tony's car and headed upstairs.

Placing the blanket and pillow on the bed, Pepper just stared at the empty bed. How she missed him. It was just his presence. It wasn't even his embraces and kisses, but really the everyday things. She missed him working in the workshop, even if he didn't talk to her. She missed seeing him asleep in the bed. It was really the simple things that made her feel so alone. For so long in her life, Tony Stark had been a constant.

"Time for the shower," Pepper muttered to herself.

The windows were all darkened in that area of the house for privacy, so Pepper wasn't shy about stripping at the bedside. She pushed her discarded clothes towards the wall. She made her way to the bathroom and turn the shower on, allowed it time as she removed the elastic from her hair, and then stepped in. Pepper went about shampooing and conditioning her hair, washing her face, washing her body, and then finally she just stood there. She turned up the heat and stood there as if she could absorb the heat. It didn't make her feel any better.

It was as if the whole world suddenly came crashing down on her. The reality of everything and what she planned on doing…it scared her. The reality of what could be out there…terrified her. The sobs racked her body and the tears flowed freely. She dropped down to the tiled bottom of the shower. Pepper's shoulder was pressed against the tile, her knees pulled towards her chest, and her head down on her knees as she sobbed. Worry passed through her as she took in the worst-case scenarios. Pepper looked up towards the ceiling and silently prayed that she was overreacting. She prayed for Tony to be kept safe and for her to be able to be successful in his rescue.

She sat like that until the water felt as if it was losing its heat. Pepper really didn't think that was possible with how the house was set up, but she honestly didn't know how much time had passed. She took a little bit longer to calm herself before finally reaching up and turning off the water. Forcing herself to her feet, she took a moment to towel dry her hair before wrapping the towel around her body, and then headed to the bedroom. She didn't care how her hair looked when she got them up. Pepper just wanted to be clean and figured that maybe it would help her nap.

Pulling back the covers, Pepper dropped the towel, and then climbed into bed. She moved to the middle of the bed and pulled the pillows around her in order to have something to be able to hold onto. They were there for pure comfort. Pepper pulled in a deep breath, closed her eyes, and let it out slowly. _Sleep_, she told herself. _You just need to sleep._ It didn't take long for her to drift off to sleep.

. . .

JARVIS announcing that the Mark 1616 was ready for the mission seemed like it had been days ago. That hadn't been so, though. It had been not very long ago. The Mark 1616 flew through the air, faster than she had first felt was safe, but JARVIS had insisted that it was all perfectly safe and that he'd inform her if there was any danger. He'd actually encouraged her to increase her speed. And so she had once she'd gotten comfortable going at the previous speed. After all, the faster she flew…the sooner she'd be with Tony.

"ETA. Ten minutes," JARVIS announced.

Pepper was sure that those ten minutes would probably feel like days. And they did. She hovered above the facility that JARVIS had given the highest probability of Tony and the others being held in. She just hoped that she was high enough and small enough that she hadn't been picked up by anyone of any importance's radar.

"We are in position," JARVIS told her.

She wondered if he sensed her hesitation. Pepper drew in a breath and held it for a moment. All she could think of was Tony…Tony like she'd seen on the video that she'd found on the computer at Stark Industries. The one where they wanted more money to kill Tony from Obadiah. She was no hero. Pepper was good at things, but combat wasn't one…not unless it was a combat in words.

JARVIS displayed the layout of the facility below and highlighted the likely locations of where they'd hold prisoners. Pepper mentally reminded herself of all of the perks of the suit. It was for protection above all else, and that's what she was going to need. She was going to need the protection.

"JARVIS, be scanning for the arc reactor and the armor case," Pepper commanded. The arc reactor would emit a specific signal and though JARVIS had already told her that he couldn't read anything from this level, it didn't mean that when they got closer that something wouldn't ping. As for the armor, with all of the electronics that were wrapped inside of it, something would alert JARVIS…after all, JARVIS had been loaded into the Iron Man HUD as well.

"Understood," JARVIS responded.

Slowly and still hesitant, Pepper lowered herself down. So far, so good. It was once that she felt comfortable as she lowered that she was fired upon. Pepper panicked and started to spin herself around looking for who was firing at her and ended up losing her concentration. She didn't know which way was up or down, left or right, back or front… She lost it and started to fall. JARVIS' promptings got her back under control, but by then she was considerably closer to the ground. She was able to land and hide near the facility.

There was no way that the facility didn't know that there was something going on. For all she knew, they could have been the ones to fire upon her. Pepper tried to remind herself to breathe as she stayed still. She was terrified and found herself unconsciously paralyzed.

"JARVIS?" she asked.

"There is an entrance near you," JARVIS announced and lit up where the door was on the map.

At least JARVIS was familiar. She needed him in this chaos. Pepper looked around before slowly moving towards where the door was supposed to be. Finally she found the door and reached for the handle. It was a metal door and Pepper was trying to keep calm and focus on her mission. Her senses were heightened, but it was her sense of hearing that seemed most heightened in the suit. She heard a high-pitched sound before the 'boom' and the feeling that she'd been kicked hard.

Pepper flew backwards and smashed against something equally as hard. She crumpled to the ground and struggled to pull breath. The suit was supposed to protect her, but Pepper knew that it had limits. Being hit by what she could only guess was a bomb and then being smashed against something hard wasn't an easy thing to recover from. She pushed herself up and looked around to see she was now surrounded by armed men and there was the sound of motors… She didn't know if that meant trucks or tanks…or something else. Fear flooded her system and she wasn't sure what to do.

How did Tony do this?

Tony was never a solider. He'd only fought in the ring against Happy. That was it. It had never been so serious. Pepper knew now that there was a reason for Tony's nightmares and unease after New York.

Maybe it really was better to live in your own little world.

Pepper didn't feel like she really needed the world to be this big and this open to her. She held up her hands and just prayed that they wouldn't do anything. At least then she could still see Tony. They opened fire on her though and she started to panic. She tried to fly, but she was hit hard and against whatever was behind her. Pepper lay on the ground and didn't move. The HUD started to blur and she could swear it looked cracked. She stared at the thing that she'd been shoved against. It looked like an overturned tank.

She blinked, trying to stay conscious. She tried to move, but she was sore and then…she wasn't. "JARVIS…"

"Deploying pain killers," JARVIS announced. "Lay still, Miss Potts."

"Don't have much of a choice," she muttered. It was enough to overwhelm her though. Blackness overtook her and Pepper just had to hope she'd wake up later.

. . .

TBC…


	4. Tony: Reunion

**Title:** Light Within

**Author:** Shannon – shannyfish

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the "Iron Man" movies, any other Marvel movie, or its characters; Marvel and other people do. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** An unknown foe has managed to grab Tony Stark's attention, enough so that he calls on the Avengers for help. With the one person that he loves most in the world in jeopardy, Tony must surrender himself…and in turn be rescued himself. Tony Stark/Pepper Potts

**Warning:** The POV will shift. Spoilers for all Marvel movies up to and including "The Avengers". Also, using creative license with a character from the Iron Man comics and Armored Adventures Cartoon.

**Author's Note: **Constructive criticism is appreciated!

. . .

Tony sat in the dark prison. It was a normal day for him, for all of them. Most of it had been shared in silence. Once in a while there would be plotting, but then eventually there would be some kind of flaw in the plan. They'd come to the conclusion that whoever was holding them needed to capture Doctor Banner.

Bring on the Hulk, problem solved.

"What day is this?" Steve asked.

"Lost track," Tony said honestly.

"I thought you were keeping track?"

Tony shrugged. "Got bored." He looked over his shoulder at the wall behind him. He'd ended up smudging out tally marks he'd had. Now there were random doodles. "You know…maybe they'll just throw us a box of scraps… I'll build a whole army of Iron Man suits and we'll out just shoot our way out here."

"Too bad they already know that trick," Natasha told him.

Tony smirked in her direction. She sounded bored, just like the rest of them. The one thing none of them had lost, though, was their spirit. He was sure that their captures thought that that would be something easily broken. They had another thing coming. The prison cell was fairly large. It was about thirty by thirty. They were all shackled, hands and feet, but it wasn't anything that really affected them. They just really couldn't get to the door without being broken out of the shackles.

Natasha and Clint tended to sit right next to each other across the room, while Steve was off in the other direction…closest to the door. Tony spent most of his time now just hoping that Pepper was okay. She was always in his thoughts…and in his dreams. He always remembered being dragged out of the hotel room and seeing her paralyzed form on the floor as they took him away.

"We should play a game," Tony suggested.

Clint sighed. "I'm not in the mood today."

"You're never in the mood!"

"Drop it, Tony," Natasha snapped. "Unless you have some extremely well thought out plan on a way to escape, just keep your mouth shut."

Even though their spirits hadn't been broken, it didn't mean things were easy. He knew that it was getting harder on all of them. It hadn't been easy sharing that space. It would have probably been easier for them all to have separate cells. Tony just wished that he could come up with something brilliant. What he wouldn't give to see Pepper again, to tell her how much he loved her…

The creak of the heavy door of their cell pulled all of their attentions towards it. Guards entered, armed and advancing. "Stark!" one of them barked.

Maybe they were going to finally kill him. They'd tried to get him to activate the Iron Man armor before, but he wouldn't do it. They'd threatened him and used some minor forms of torture to try to get him to comply, but he wouldn't. He couldn't. It was to keep people safe. Innocent people. It wasn't for warlords to use in order to conquer villages and slay innocent children.

He looked over at the others. He was led out, still shackled. Tony kept his eyes open. There had to be gaps in security…some kind of weakness in the place they were being held. If only he could get to his armor…

They led him into a room and he was about to say something smart when the familiar shade of red caught his attention. It couldn't be his armor… The guards in the room moved back and he took it in. His breath caught in his chest and his heart skipped a beat.

The Mark 1616.

Pepper.

They had his attention. Tony looked around at them, waiting for instruction, though he desperately wanted to kneel down and tend to Pepper. He didn't think they knew who it was, though they could probably take some guesses, after all…the Mark 1616 looked remarkably feminine.

"We are giving you this one chance to open the armor. If you do not comply, then we will find a way to destroy the armor…and whoever is inside," one of the 'men in charge' told him.

Tony couldn't chance it. Not with Pepper. He moved forward and kneeled at her side. "JARVIS, time to wake up."

"Greetings, Mr. Stark. It is good to see that you are in fact…still alive."

"Thanks JARVIS, missed you too," Tony said with a small smile. How he'd missed that voice. He frowned a bit when he noticed the faces from those who surrounded him. "JARVIS, I need the status of the suit."

"Armor is at twenty-five percent."

"And Pepper?"

"Unconscious. Two broken ribs. Bruises."

"Can she survive outside of the Mark 1616?" Tony questioned.

"I would not suggest it as I will not be able to administer pain killers to keep her comfortable," JARVIS told him.

Tony sighed. He wished that he could take her to a hospital. "JARVIS. Have the Mark 1616 deactivate and open the faceplate." He looked over his shoulder. "I'm going to need some tools in order to remove the armor." Tony wasn't sure how he was going to do it, though. He wanted to be able to put Pepper back into the suit if they managed to escape. He just hoped by the time they brought the tools; he'd have a plan.

The sight of her face made him feel so much better, but at the same time…it made him sick. Her pallor was white and he just hoped that she'd be okay outside of the suit. The Mark 1616 was designed in order to administer basic meds and to monitor the body. With her having the injuries that JARVIS stated, he just hoped that he could figure out a way to get them all out. He didn't think she'd thrive in their prison cell.

. . .

It took him far too long to remove Pepper from the Mark 1616 armor. He'd purposely taken the long route in hopes that he could put her back in and that re-attaching the armor would go a lot faster than it had to take it apart. He cradled her in his arms and just stared at her. His fingers ran through her hair and he just listened to her breathe.

No one had said a word. Not one word. Everyone had just watched him…and were still watching him. After all, what could you say? What could you say that wouldn't cause chaos between them all? What was right? None of them could really do anything comforting.

With Pepper there, Tony feared that they'd use her against him. He wouldn't be able to stand her being harmed. And worse of all, he didn't think back up was coming. There was no way that Rhodey or SHIELD knew that Pepper was there and hadn't sent back up with her. Rhodey would have suited up as War Machine at the very least…and SHIELD, well Tony would have hoped that they'd had summoned the Hulk or Thor. He could be happy to see either at the moment.

"I'm going to get you out of here, Pepper," he whispered.

Tears flooded his face and for the first time, Tony felt despair. Hope was fading. Pepper being safe in Malibu or New York had been enough to keep his strength and hope. But now… She was all he had…all he lived for… Pepper was the one person that he strived to keep safe. He'd failed. Tony realized that if there hadn't been the Mark 1616 that there was no way that Pepper would be there.

"I know," she whispered back.

He blinked for a moment, believing that he'd begun to hallucinate. It was bound to happen. But then her eyes opened. Those bright shining blue eyes stared up at him. Her lips turned up into a smile. And for a moment, he forgot where they were. Tony felt as if sunlight were shining down on him…

"Hi," he barely got out. His voice broke, but he forced himself to hold it together.

"Yes," Pepper whispered, her eyes holding his.

"Yes?" he questioned. Tony was confused and really started to wonder if he was really hallucinating. What was 'yes' the answer to?

Pepper smiled up at him. "When we get home," she whispered. "Let's elope," Pepper told him as she reached up with her hand and let it rest on his cheek.

He let out a ragged breath. Her voice was so low that only he could hear her, which made it all the more harder. Tony couldn't hold back the tears or the sobs. She looked so at peace in his arms. It was comforting and yet it still terrified him. Why was she so calm? Were her injuries more serious than JARVIS had conveyed? Was he going to lose the only person that he lived for? "You hold on."

"I'm fine," she whispered.

"Don't move," Tony told her. "JARVIS said you have broken ribs…bruising… You might even have a concussion."

"I'm fine," she repeated again. "I'm with you…"

And her words broke his heart. He remembered when she'd told him that he was all she had…and he'd told her that she was all he had. She thought things were going to be okay because they were together, but she was so wrong. He couldn't protect her…not here. They'd use her against him. He wouldn't be able to stand it.

"I missed you," he whispered, forcing himself away from saying something that he'd regret. Pepper had obviously come looking for him out of love. He couldn't yell at her for that. In her condition, he didn't think it would help her recover either. Tony leaned down and for the first time in so long…he kissed her. His eyes closed and he couldn't help but let the tears fall. It was like coming home.

Pepper smiled up at him after their lips parted. "I guess I'm not so great at the rescue."

"You just have a different tactic," Tony said, allowing a smile for her.

He held her and she was quiet. It didn't take long for her to fall unconscious. He wasn't sure what to think about it. All he knew was that he needed to worry now. He needed to hope that SHIELD and Rhodey were going to be able to get their acts together and finally come to their rescue.

"How is she?" Natasha asked after a long while.

"Broken ribs… Who knows what else… JARVIS was giving her pain meds," Tony said. "Those are going to start wearing off…"

"I didn't realize the suit did that," she commented.

Tony looked over at her. "The suit I designed for Pepper…my main concern was to keep her safe. I didn't equip it with weapons. You know Pepper…" He was quiet for a moment and then looked down at a very asleep Pepper. "I never imagined that she'd find it and then come looking for me…or us…"

"You know, I figured you two would be married by now."

"I proposed," he said with a smile.

"You never said anything," Steve spoke up now. "In all the time we've been here…you haven't brought that up."

"Did she say no?" Clint asked. He was smacked by Natasha and he turned to look at her with a hurtful expression. "Hey! …what? It's a perfectly acceptable question… After all, he hasn't said anything before… Maybe it's because she said no."

And then they were all looking at him. Tony shook his head. "I didn't bring it up…because I didn't think that it was ever going to happen… I didn't think I'd be seeing Pepper again." Now that he'd seen her, he wished her back in the safety of their home in Malibu. "She actually told me I needed to do it right… Buy the ring, get down on one knee…the whole nine yards." He was quiet for a long moment. "Though she just agreed to elope anyways…" She'd let him off the hook. Pepper was always taking care of him without really asking for much of anything in return. He knew that he needed to make it up to her now…when they got out of here.

"You didn't do that?" Steve asked. "You have all kinds of money and you didn't at least have a ring?"

"Pepper's pretty much bought everything that isn't a car or equipment for so long… I didn't want to buy a ring that Pepper hated… I figured she'd love picking out her own ring. She told me that she wanted me to do it," Tony said.

Clint shook his head. "You could have called up a friend."

"Oh yeah? Who?" he asked. And then he thought. "I mean…Rhodey and Happy… But I don't know how helpful they'd be in the realm of ring hunting…"

"We never got a call," Natasha teased as she motioned between her and Clint.

Tony grinned. "Next time…"

"When we get out of here," Steve amended.

"Now tell us how you proposed so that we can figure out how you're going to do it better once we get out of here," Natasha told him.

As much as he didn't mind a friendly conversation… Tony wasn't sure that this was the most productive conversation. He figured that there was no complaining about it. Not only were they having a friendly conversation, but he was getting some much needed advice. He would need it if he was going to really do right by Pepper. Tony knew that he needed to be the man that she always knew was inside of him…the man that she deserved to call husband.

. . .

"Just…no matter what happens…keep Pepper safe…and just go along with it," Tony told them all. He was so thankful that Pepper was asleep. He had laid her down and just hoped that when the guards came into the room that they were quiet and let her be. He looked at the others. "I have a plan," he told them.

"Care to share?" Natasha snapped.

Back to how things were. It was sort of nice. He didn't mind the icy tone. It was about time that they got served breakfast. Tony had been up most of the night going over this plan. He didn't know if it would work, but it was the best plan he had that involved keeping Pepper out of their hands.

Everyone in the world knew his identity. Tony Stark was Iron Man. And in turn, since he was a celebrity on various levels…they also knew that he was dating Pepper. They tried to stay away from cameras, but that wasn't always possible. Plus, the tabloids would write whatever they wanted, whether they had a picture or not.

"She's going to want to know where you are," Steve spoke up.

"I'm sure you guys can come up with a story," he said. Tony started to approach the door. He could hear them coming. "Just…" He looked back at them. "Just keep her safe. Please." Natasha nodded and then so did Clint and Steve. It gave him a bit of solace. Enough so that he could go through with his plan.

When they opened the door to push in the bits of food that they declared to be breakfast, Tony was ready with his hands held up in the air. "Tell your boss I want to talk to him… I'll cooperate…"

Tony wasn't surprised when there were all kinds of arguing behind them. They had to know that this was his plan. He wasn't really going to help them, though, but he'd act like he was. Like in the Middle East, except with repairs. He needed to repair Pepper's suit and he needed to program both suits to help them.

Lying to the head honcho there was the easy thing. They obviously knew what had happened when he'd been captured before. He'd made a suit and escaped. He didn't need to do that here. They had brought along his armor case and Pepper's suit was in pieces there as well. They just needed a shield, a bow, and some arrows and it'd be escape time.

So, he explained that armors were designed for specific people. They weren't generic. Which was why only he and Pepper could use the armor that was there. Of course, part of that was on JARVIS' part. He needed access to JARVIS, so he'd have to act like he was making them their own armor. He'd construct the armor, but it would be just that. Empty. No weapons. No computers. No JARVIS.

"Let me prove it to you," Tony told them.

. . .

"Are you going to tell us what's going on?" Steve asked over dinner the next evening.

"No," Tony told him simply.

He noticed that Pepper was looking at him sideways. She obviously wanted to be let in on what was going on as well. "Please don't do anything stupid," she pleaded.

"Don't do anything stupid?" he asked with a smile on his face. He knew he was going to pay for the comment. Pepper smacked his arm and let out a small laugh. It was nice…and completely worth it. "Though…I'm happy you did something stupid… You brighten things up in here," he said as he motioned around.

"She just keeps us all from fighting…so much," Clint said with a smirk.

He watched as Pepper sipped the soup they were eating. She looked better than she had before, but he could tell that she still wasn't one hundred percent. He'd watched her as she'd carefully move about. Her ribs hurt…immensely, but she was trying to keep it from him.

"How long do you think it's going to take?" Natasha asked. He could tell that she was obviously trying to keep things vague…for Pepper's sake.

Tony wasn't sure how much longer Pepper would deal with their conversations that were meant to purposely keep her in the dark. He had a feeling that he'd hear about it soon enough. He didn't want her to feel responsible though. He wouldn't let them touch Pepper… It wasn't that he didn't think that Pepper could take the torture that they could deal out…it was that there was no way that he'd be able to live through it.

"Not sure yet," Tony said. "Might be a couple of days…might be a week."

"We're going to hope for a couple of days," Clint told him.

"Me too," Tony agreed.

The bowls and spoons were all stacked and delivered to the door before everyone curled up. Natasha and Clint slept right next to each other while Steve slept off in his corner (he always seemed like he was on watch, even when he was sleeping). He curled up with Pepper, wrapping his arms protectively around her. When she cringed and let out a small whimper, he kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. He was trying not to put pressure on her ribs. He knew which ones hurt, so it was easier to do.

"I'm going to get you out of here," Tony whispered.

"I know," she whispered back.

"How bad are the ribs?" he found himself asking. He wanted to know if it was worse than he thought.

Pepper looked up at him as his eyes opened to look down at her. "It hurts… I'm trying to keep as still as I can during the day, but even breathing hurts…" His hand was on her cheek and she looked down. "It's my fault…I can deal with it."

Tony frowned. "It's not your fault… And you need to tell me how bad it is," he told her gently. He lifted her chin and stared at her. "I _am_ going to get you out of here… When we get back to California, I'm going to go shopping for that ring…and then you and I…we're going to run off and get married."

Her face lit up and she couldn't stop smiling. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Just wait until you see the ring I pick out…" he teased. "You might change your mind then."

"I'm sure it'll be perfect," Pepper told him and leaned in to kiss him.

It was nice to think about it just being the two of them. They stole the moment. It wasn't them with Clint, Natasha, and Steve in a prison cell. No, it was just them…in their moment, all alone…together. Tony smiled at her. "You know you've kept me sane all this time… Maybe I needed you to come here…rescue me…so that I can rescue all of us…"

She just smiled at him. "You're just trying to make me feel better."

"I'm serious…"

"I know you are," Pepper whispered as she reached out and touched his cheek. "I know you."

And he knew she did.

. . .

TBC…


	5. Tony: Madame Masque

**Title:** Light Within

**Author:** Shannon – shannyfish

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the "Iron Man" movies, any other Marvel movie, or its characters; Marvel and other people do. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** An unknown foe has managed to grab Tony Stark's attention, enough so that he calls on the Avengers for help. With the one person that he loves most in the world in jeopardy, Tony must surrender himself…and in turn be rescued himself. Tony Stark/Pepper Potts

**Warning:** The POV will shift. Spoilers for all Marvel movies up to and including "The Avengers". Also, using creative license with a character from the Iron Man comics and Armored Adventures Cartoon.

**Author's Note: **Constructive criticism is appreciated!

. . .

He thought he was so smart. That he was still invincible. That he was smarter than their captors. Tony thought that they were dumb and thought he was doing what he said he was doing.

That was his downfall.

His head cracked against a block wall. He cringed and let out a moan as his skull felt like he had been wacked with a baseball bat. Tony knew he was bleeding and was already dreading having to explain this to Pepper. And all of the sudden it hit him, he'd failed her. If they didn't let him continue…then they'd use her to make him actually do what they wanted. He couldn't allow that.

"I swear I'm doing as you asked!" Tony spat out.

"We don't believe you," one of them yelled. "It would not be the first time that you have deceived your captors."

"I have to build the outside first," Tony lied. "Make sure that it fits right…and then build the computer system. I need to know what you want as far as the electronics go. And believe it or not…I can't work with just scraps… I'm going to need more if you want it fully operational."

There was silence for a moment and he just hoped that that meant that they believed him. It was true. He wasn't exactly MacGyver. It took him a little more than a paperclip and a rubber band to build a nuclear reactor…or an arc reactor. He didn't know how people expected so much out of him when he was far too used to the comfort and high-tech workshop under his house in Malibu. It wasn't the same without all his screens and 'helpers'.

"We will be looking in on your progress more," one said.

"He's lying," came a female voice.

Tony suddenly realized that it was familiar. He looked up and caught glimpse of the figure out a woman in a tight white and black leather suit. She had raven black hair and more prominently…her face was covered with a gold mask. For a moment, he thought the familiarity was just because of his head injury. And then it dawned on him…she was there in Geneva…in the hotel room…minus the mask…and the leather.

"He does that," she added a moment later. "He lies more than he tells the truth."

He eyed her. There was something else there. "Have we met?" Tony asked her. He was trying to place her. Did he know her from somewhere else? It was nagging him. For all he knew, he'd slept with her…one night stand…and he had been most likely drinking heavily. If there was a line-up and he needed to pick the one woman he hadn't slept with…Tony didn't think he could do it.

"Once…" she said as she moved towards him. One of the men went to argue, but she shushed him with a silent movement of her hand.

She held power over them. Tony could tell that right away. He watched her. She was overly confidant and knew that she was in control of the situation…of every person in that room. He was sure that her mask was somehow infused into her skin…because the gold mask allowed the change of expression…as she smiled down at him.

"The famous…Tony Stark," she said, practically purring as she approached him.

Tony stayed still. Just waiting and watching her. It was as if she were a t-rex and his movement would bring attention to him…enough so that she could kill him. She knew him, he knew that now. He knew him better than just a shady one night stand. She was a spy…or something like that.

"You don't remember me, do you?" she asked as she stopped. Her face was only an inch from his. A smile of triumph on her lips.

"No," he said simply.

"We met once…at one of your events," she said.

"Still not ringing a bell," Tony told her quite honestly. She could be any dark haired woman in a tight dress that he took to bed. He knew that sex had been involved at one point…even if he couldn't place her.

Her hand caressed his cheek. "We danced…you and I…" she whispered. "I was there in order to get close to you…and a man who believed that I was a daughter he never knew about… He introduced us…threatened you…and you slept with me anyways."

Tony's eyes widened as her identity hit him. She'd been introduced to him five years ago…as Whitney Stane. A daughter that Obadiah Stane thought had been kept from him, and Tony was sure that he believed that until the day he died.

"Good…you remember now…"

"Whitney," Tony whispered.

"I go by many names… Whitney Frost," she told him. "Not Stane…that was just to get close to Stark Industries. Madame Masque is my preferred name though."

"Don't really care," Tony told her and pulled away from her touch.

She continued to smile at him. "Don't be like that," she cooed. "I'm just here on behalf of my boss…"

"Do I get a name?"

"No," she whispered into his ear. She reached out and pulled his head back around. "I said that he should have brought along Miss Potts when we took you, but no one would listen to me. But I see that fate had decided that this is…in fact, the correct place for her." Whitney smacked his cheek lightly. "You know what I promised her? That I'd kiss you goodbye."

Tony started to panic a bit. Maybe they really didn't need him. He was utterly and almost criminally narcissistic. He didn't think that they would kill him…he was too powerful, too important, too intelligent, and too damn handsome. His death would be a waste to the whole world. But when he pushed his ego aside, the real reason he was panicking…was because that meant that he wouldn't be there to protect Pepper.

Whitney Frost pulled back. "Don't worry, Tony. It's not your time. Not quite yet." She backed up and turned to one of the men. "Make sure he stays in there. The only way you're going to get him to do anything is by exploiting his weakness."

"What weakness?" the man asked.

"The red head who tried to come to the rescue," Whitney explained. "Let's just let him think about that."

He opened his mouth to protest when he was punched in the gut. Air was pushed forcibly from his lungs and he started to cough. Tony's arms were grabbed and he was hauled from the room.

He'd failed her.

. . .

"She needs a doctor," Natasha told him firmly and quite seriously.

Tony wasn't in the mood. "What am I supposed to do? Pull one of the air?!" he snapped. His eyes glared at him. He glared right back. He looked down at Pepper, who lay between them, and who was having problems breathing. The words haunted him… He was so helpless and his failing hurt even more.

"Tell them. Maybe they'll bring one. They have to know who she is. They have to know how important she is to you. They won't risk her dying," Natasha told him without missing a beat.

"They're going to hurt her…in order to make sure that I'm doing what they want."

"Even more reason to say something," Natasha said. "You _know_ they want her. They're not going to let her die."

Tony was torn. If they brought doctors, he had a feeling that they'd take her away…somewhere where he wouldn't be able to watch her. Somewhere where there was no one to ensure that she was safe.

"What if they take her…and they don't bring her back?" Tony asked her. He looked up at her, completely vulnerable. They all knew in that room that Pepper was his kryptonite. Pepper was his heart and his conscious and part of his soul. Without her, he didn't think he could go on. He was sure that he'd go back to drinking…and eventually kill himself. No one would be surprised.

"Would you rather watch her die?"

He looked back at her. She was right. He knew that. He hated that she was right. Tony refused to watch her die when there was a possibility of her getting help. "No."

"You know what you have to do."

And he did.

As Tony moved as close to the door as he could, he started to yell for help. He yelled that it was an emergency and that they needed a doctor. When the door opened, he moved back towards the nearest wall and held his arms up. He noticed that the others did the same, which left Pepper's still body in the middle of the cell on the floor.

It was as they were moving Pepper's body from their cell that he realized that Natasha had acted like Pepper…like she'd been channeling her alter ego of Natalie Rushman who had been his personal assistant a bit back. He'd needed it though. Tony wondered if she knew how much he appreciated her pushing him. He did and he didn't. It was part of him being so torn.

"Give them a couple of hours, Tony," Steve spoke up. "They'll bring her back…"

"I hope you're right," Tony said as he slid down the wall his back was pressed against. He just stared at the space in front of him as he thought about Pepper. He thought about all of the times he'd been…well him…the drunken, girl chasing, yet still brilliant self. She deserved so much better… He still didn't know how he got so lucky. "I hope you're right," he whispered under his breath.

. . .

He pressed a kiss against her forehead and held it there for a long time. He listened to the quiet sound of her breathing and the rhythmic beating of her heart. It was like the world was suddenly alive in the darkness of the cell. Tony looked her over carefully and quietly. Her chest was wrapped, he figured because of the ribs. He'd also taken in the marks on her tender inner arm from where they most likely had inserted an IV to deliver medications.

"I didn't mean for any of this, Pepper…" he whispered so that just she could hear. "I would give up all of Stark… All of the money and possessions in my name...the suits…everything…if it meant that I could spare you from all of this…" She deserved so much better…so much more.

Pepper was cradled safely in his arms and he just hoped that he wasn't jostling her too much or causing her any further pain. He just wanted to be close to her. He wasn't sure how long she'd really been gone. He hadn't been paying attention to the routine of food as he hadn't eaten while she'd been gone.

She was his focus now.

Tony just wished that she'd come with an update on her condition. How he missed JARVIS' voice. There was something about his voice…about how used to JARVIS Tony had become…there was comfort there. Tony missed his know-it-all-ness and that comfort. How he wished he could scan Pepper and give an update, even if it was something as simple as 'better' or 'worse'. Tony assumed 'better' though. He didn't see any reason they could have to bring her back if she was worse or the same…it really was in their best interest to use Pepper against him, and he knew that.

He feared it.

Here Pepper looked so content and at peace and all he could think about was the dangerous what could be. "You know I need you, Pepper," he whispered to her. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. "I need you probably more than the arc reactor," he said with a small smile as he found one of his hands touching his chest. "I don't think I tell you enough how important you are… How much I love you, Pepper…Virginia…" He smiled; he honestly didn't think he'd ever used her real given name before. Virginia Potts was not a person he knew. She'd been Pepper Potts the moment she'd burst into his office to point out an error in his own calculations as she threatened to spray security with pepper spray. Tony thought about it and was sure that at that moment…so long ago…he'd fallen just a little in love with her. She'd never been like any of the other women he'd pursued. She'd always been able to see through him. Most of the times, he didn't appreciate it…but it was needed just the same. She kept him honest, safe, and alive.

Pepper Potts was his true heart.

"You must have hit your head," she muttered.

Tony let out a laugh. "Not this time… I tried not to cause too much trouble with you weren't here to watch."

A smile appeared on Pepper's lips. Her eyes were still closed, but Tony still smiled down at her. "You've only ever called me Pepper Potts since we've met…"

"Maybe change is good," Tony told her. It was true. So much in his life had changed. She had changed him so much. He wondered if she knew how much she'd really impacted his life, even from their first meeting…

"Everyone calls me Pepper, Tony…" she pointed out as her eyes opened.

"So, I could call you Virginia… Ginny?" he offered quietly and then noticed that the others were now eyeing him. Perhaps they thought he was still talking to a still sleeping Pepper or perhaps they thought he'd cracked. Either was really a possibility at this point.

Pepper eyed him for a moment. "Don't be ridiculous… Pepper Potts," she insisted. "I've grown quite fond of my name."

Tony grinned. He had to admit, he really couldn't bring himself to wrap his mind around the idea of calling her anything else. "I wish my parents could have met you," he found himself saying. It was true though. He was certain that they would have loved her, possibly more than he did.

She reached up and stroked his cheek for a moment as they just stared at each other. "They would be so proud of you." Silence passed between them for another moment. "I'm sure that they are, you know."

"Pepper—"

"Believe it, Tony," she whispered before placing her other hand on his arm and then using it to pull herself up so that she could kiss him. She groaned a moment later.

Tony held onto her. As much as he wanted to kiss her again, he wouldn't. He needed to know that she was okay. "Don't move…" he whispered.

"Stark—"

"She's fine," he shouted towards Natasha. He could see them all ready to move to assist him. He just hoped that Pepper really was fine. "You're fine, right?" he asked as he looked down at Pepper. When she responded with a smile and a nod, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"I don't think I'm fixed," Pepper told him. "But I feel better… I think they gave me pain killers…"

"You should be in the suit," Tony told her. "JARVIS could monitor you, keep you safe, administer pain meds as you needed…"

Pepper frowned at him. "They're not going to let me in the suit when they think that it's a weapon."

"Maybe I can change their minds," he told her. It was right then that Tony knew that it was possible. After all, it was the truth. The Mark 1616 had been designed to keep Pepper safe, not for her to be a weapon…that was his and Rhodey's jobs as Iron Man and War Machine, respectively.

"I don't think it's a good idea to push things," she told him. "I'm sure SHIELD will show up… Anytime now."

Tony frowned. "As much as I'd like to think that… Look around. They've got four of the Avengers sitting in their jail. Unless Banner or Thor shows up, we're stuck." He looked over at the others. "Did anyone bring something like a bat signal? Maybe we can jury rig it so it projects a hammer…or a fist…or it could just shine a green beam." When they just stared at him, he shrugged. "At least I had an idea."

. . .

Pepper held tight to Tony. They all knew that soon enough they'd be coming for him. They'd ask him to make a suit for them, a suit that worked for any of them. "You don't do anything stupid," she whispered.

"That's really all I know…" he teased as he looked down at her, only to catch her rather serious expression. "Pepper… It's going to be okay."

"Then, why don't I believe you?"

Tony frowned. He needed to be more convincing. He didn't know how. He honestly wasn't sure either. He needed to make sure that they knew that they didn't need to touch Pepper for things to be done. "You know me far too well…" he whispered. He turned and brushed her hair back away from her face. Even now, in the prison cell…even in the state they were all in…Tony couldn't help but still feel that Pepper was the most beautiful woman in the whole world.

She smiled at him and then looked down.

"I love you," he whispered. And for the first time, he hadn't been self conscious about those words. They had just rolled off his tongue like it was the most natural phrase. With her, it was. He loved her. It was probably the most honest and true thing in all of his life.

Pepper looked up at him again. She reached out and touched his face. "I love you," she whispered. She was quiet for a moment before speaking once again. "No matter what they do, Tony. They can never take that away from us. You have to remember that." He was opening his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it. "No matter what, you promise me that you won't do anything they want. They don't need suits… They don't need weapons. You got out of the weapons business and at first I didn't understand—"

"Pepper, please—"

"I understand, Tony," she told him as she held his face in both of her hands. "I do. I understand what Stark was really meant for. What your parents wanted. What you saw…and what you want for it's future. Don't sacrifice how far you've come. Not now. Not for me."

"You're all I have to live for," Tony admitted as tears filled his eyes. The horrific possibility of Pepper's death loomed in the back of his mind. And if Pepper died, there…in that prison…it would be because of him. He couldn't live with that. But then, would she continue to stay with him? Love him? If he went against her wishes? Could he handle losing her in that way? It seemed like either way, he lost.

"Don't think of just me," she told him. His face was still in between her hands, forcing him to look right at her. "I'm stronger than they give me credit for. I'm maybe stronger than even you realize. I'll be fine. I'm always fine, Tony." She leaned in and kissed him. Her forehead rested against his and they both stayed like that with closed eyes for a moment. "What matters is the future… Don't put Iron Man or War Machine suits in their hands, Tony. Don't do it. You've tried the best you could to reclaim Stark Technology that was put into enemy hands… Let's keep it that way. They can't use the Iron Man Suit or the Mark 1616 that they have. JARVIS won't allow it. So, don't help them."

"Pepper…"

"Trust me. This is the way."

He wasn't sure though. Tony was terrified. It seemed like unless someone was saving them fairly soon that his life would be over…one way or another. He reached up, taking her hands in his and turned his head and kissed her right palm and then turned and kissed her left palm before pulling both of her hands from his face. Tony pulled her to him and kissed her lips before cradling her in his arms and just staring down at her.

"When we get home," Pepper whispered. "I promise to give you more slack as far as the work element goes…"

Tony smiled brightly down at her. She was always taking care of things, especially taking care of him. She always had. "That's a dangerous promise," he teased as he leaned down for another kiss. He laughed and then the sound of the door being unlocked stopped his laughter. He moved Pepper back to a sitting position and gave her hand a quick squeeze, hoping to reassure her. "Don't worry," he whispered.

He needed them to know he was willing. He looked towards the others and made his way towards the door and the waiting guards. They seemed appeased and weren't looking towards the others or Pepper. Tony was separated from the chain and led, still in shackles, down the hallway. He heard the heavy door shut and breathed a breath of relief.

So far, so good.

. . .

Once back in the 'workshop', Tony had started to work on the armor again. They had brought more complex items for him to work with and really…they had brought the bare minimum of what he needed to make it work. It wouldn't be like his suit, but it could work. They wanted proof that he was doing something more than making just the outer armor, but whenever he thought about designing the electronics to go inside…Pepper's voice reminded him that he couldn't.

But how could he not?

"They think you're cooperating…" Madame Masque's voice came from behind him.

Tony tried to ignore her. He knew that she was trying to get under his skin. He couldn't let her. The thing that concerned him, though, was that she was the only one who seemed to know him enough to want to use Pepper against him. He needed to prove to her that he was doing what they wanted him to do…which meant that he really needed to work on something.

"I am," Tony told her, trying to pretend to not be interested in her presence. He just hoped that his continued disinterest in her would give her the clue for her to leave him alone.

"Come now, Tony," she said as she settled in next to him, her body leaning against the workbench. "I'm sure you and your…Avenger friends are still looking for a way to escape… And your girlfriend in there doesn't want you to do what you've been asked. You're stalling…"

Tony turned to look at her. He was clearly irritated with her. "They took Pepper and helped her…maybe it was temporary…but it was still enough… I'm going to make sure that she's taken care of the best that I can."

"You're going to have to show a lot more effort then," she said as she leaned closer. She smiled at him and then moved away from the workbench before finally exiting.

The worst part of it was that she was right. Whitney…Madame Masque…whatever…whoever she was…she was right. He needed to have something to show them… To continue to keep Pepper safe and comfortable. Maybe then, just maybe…they'd let him take the Mark 1616 in order to keep Pepper safe. Maybe if he could do something small…

Tony turned to the parts he'd been given and started to brainstorm what he could do. He didn't want to upset Pepper, but at the same time he wanted to be able show their captors something. Really, anything he was sure could help. So, he started to dismantle things and decided it was time to do some wiring, at the very least he could get some movement to show them that he was really trying to do as they had requested.

. . .

The expected gasp from Pepper filled his ears. Tony knew that he'd screwed up. Her hands were all over him and though normally, he'd find her hands on his body highly arousing…he knew that there was no time for that right now. He stayed quiet and allowed her to do as she wished. He was worried about her, though, Tony knew that she hadn't been given any additional pain medication and was feeling the effects of the pain. He was trying not to focus on Pepper and the pain she was experiencing, mainly because he knew that Pepper wouldn't appreciate it.

"What happened? What really happened?" Pepper demanded as her hands rested on his chest around the arc reactor socket.

"I tried to—" he started, but then stopped. He couldn't upset her any more than he already had. She didn't need to know what he'd been doing and why he'd been assaulted.

Pepper shook her head. "You could die…"

"We're not arguing about this again," Tony told her. She had broken ribs and needed medical attention and she was trying to lecture him about how he could die. But dying was fine…he would die…if that meant that she lived. And if it was the last thing he did, he was going to try to get her out of there. Natasha, Clint, and Steve would be able to do the rest. He didn't think Thor or Bruce were going to show up anytime soon, so he supposed they were on their own.

"The arc reactor is damaged," Pepper said, obviously trying to stay as calm as possible. She looked around and even Tony noticed that the others were concerned as well. It wasn't just Pepper. "How bad is it?"

"Without JARVIS," Tony told her. "I can't be sure… They damaged it. The power's flickering and I don't know, in all honesty, how long it'll last." And it was the truth. As hard as it was to admit, even Tony Stark didn't know everything. JARVIS was an extension of him and in truth; there were some things where Tony needed JARVIS. This was one of those times.

. . .

TBC…


	6. Pepper: Unique Methods

**Title:** Light Within

**Author:** Shannon – shannyfish

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the "Iron Man" movies, any other Marvel movie, or its characters; Marvel and other people do. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** An unknown foe has managed to grab Tony Stark's attention, enough so that he calls on the Avengers for help. With the one person that he loves most in the world in jeopardy, Tony must surrender himself…and in turn be rescued himself. Tony Stark/Pepper Potts

**Warning:** The POV will shift. Spoilers for all Marvel movies up to and including "The Avengers". Also, using creative license with a character from the Iron Man comics and Armored Adventures Cartoon.

**Author's Note: **Constructive criticism is appreciated!

. . .

She sat there, quiet and contemplating. Pepper couldn't believe that Tony acted like the arc reactor failing was nothing. She didn't care if he was trying to be strong or save the day…they needed to face facts that so far, what he was doing wasn't working. They were no closer to getting out of there. Both suits were locked up and they had absolutely no access to JARVIS.

Tony and most of the others were asleep. It was the middle of the night, Pepper thought. It had to be. At least as far as any of them were concerned. Tony had fallen asleep with his head in her lap, so when she wanted to move…she slowly shifted him so that she didn't wake him. It wasn't hard, she was sure that the failing arc reactor had to do with how exhausted he seemed.

Pepper looked down at Tony and she fought tears. She placed her hand on the soothing light of the arc reactor. As long as the light was on, she knew that it was still functioning. It was functioning…but only for now. There was no guarantee on how long it would last. She had a plan though, and she was sure that if she told Tony that he'd keep her from doing it. There was one person in the cell that she knew that she could trust and was sure knew the importance of a working arc reactor in Tony.

SHIELD Agent Natasha Romanoff had once infiltrated Stark Industries as legal secretary Natalie Rushman. She'd worked closely with both Pepper and Tony and in the end, they knew who she really was. Pepper hadn't held her cover against her, though she'd felt justified in her earlier thoughts of knowing that there wasn't something quite right when she was undercover as Rushman. Natasha knew that Tony, though Tony pissed off everyone, they'd made it through together in New York when Fury had assembled the Avengers.

So, she hoped that the two of them could use her idea to come up with a working plan…and not working up Clint Barton in the process, since he was sleeping quite close to Natasha. Carefully and quietly, she snuck across the prison cell, careful not to let anything rattle as she did so. And sure enough, like she suspected, Natasha was wide awake.

"You should be resting," Natasha told her in a whisper.

"I know," she spoke back, just as quietly.

Natasha stared at her through the dark. "I know you're worried about him."

"I don't think it's going to last long," Pepper told her. "If it fails…he'll only have moments," she said as she forced herself not to get choked up. "He needs the one in the Mark 1616 suit I was wearing. As far as I know, it's not been damaged."

There was quiet for a long few minutes. "We both know we'd have to be out of this cell in order to have any possibility of accessing the suits. How do you propose we do that?"

"They obviously don't really want any of us dead," Pepper said. "Not if they can use us for some kind of purpose… They tried to help me the best they could…"

"You're not exactly in any shape to be trying to take down guards," Natasha told her.

"If they think there's a problem, then they should come in here and take that person out…then there would be a better chance, right?" Pepper asked.

Natasha just stared at her. "You're talking about getting both of us out of here and getting what we need, aren't you?"

Pepper nodded. "I can get into the Mark 1616 if we can get to it, bring the Iron Man suit, and then once we're back to Tony I can get the arc reactor in him. I can probably hook up the failing one into my suit in hopes it keeps working until we're able to get out."

"They do probably keep all of our weapons wherever they keep the suits," Natasha thought aloud.

"It could work, right?" Pepper asked.

There was silence between them in the dark again. Pepper could tell that Natasha was really thinking about it. After all, this could save them all… It was important and it really needed to be carefully thought out. "It could…but it has to be convincing…"

"I might be able to help with that…"

. . .

Pepper knew that it wasn't the best plan. She also knew that Tony would be so upset later about her plan. But right now, this was the way she was going to get them out. When she'd been taken before, she'd been conscious and they hadn't restrained her because she hadn't fought them. She'd woken up in a room that reminded her of a hospital operating room and the people there had been calm. They had things set up so that it looked like they were ready for everything. At the time she'd been on an IV and the doctor and nurse there had been reassuring, Pepper could only assume that they were being held captive as well. She'd taken the opportunity to grab a scalpel and to hide it in her boot. She had sworn that the nurse had noticed, but she'd never said anything.

So, now here she was…using it to slice her own flesh. Natasha had warned her to be careful and to do so so that it was only superficial. She'd been so nervous about it, but knew that they were more likely to act if she was the one who was the injured one. Pepper bit down on her lip as she sliced and then immediately started to feel light headed as the blood came rushing out. She dropped the scalpel and stared at her arm in a state of shock.

Natasha was there in an instant, her hand trying to cover the wound. "You were supposed to be careful not to cut too deep!" she hissed. "And you did it the wrong way!"

Pepper watched as Natasha helped to get blood on herself and pocketed the fallen scalpel. "I was nervous," she whispered.

"Time to make noise," Natasha told her. She moved a step back from Pepper and Clint was standing there.

"HELP!" Clint yelled.

Pepper couldn't tell if he was doing it for real or if he could tell that this was part of the plan. It was enough to get everyone else to their feet. And Tony was there a moment later; he held her arm and joined in the screaming. She wanted to tell him not to worry, that this was the plan, that things would be okay…but right now, they all needed to be believable. The world seemed to brighten almost intensely. All of the colors just glowed. Tony's worried eyes looking down at her even seemed to glow…almost a golden color instead of their normal chocolate brown.

The door was flung open and there was even more clatter and noise filling her ears. Pepper tried to reach for Tony, but pressure was being applied to her arm by one of the guards and they were trying to move her out of the room at the same time. It was then that she noticed that Natasha was being brought along as well.

This wasn't how she thought it would be. She hadn't meant to cut so deeply… Pepper worried now. The realization was sudden and saddening. Tears flooded her vision now and she tried to blink them out, but they just pooled in place.

She was supposed to save them…

They were taken back to the room she'd been in. The one with the doctor and the nurse and the bright lights overhead. The nurse immediately wrapped her arm up tight and had her sit in the chair she'd been in before. There was more noise and she tried to see, but the doctor and nurse were busy with her arm.

"Stitch her up fast, we don't have much time," Natasha said.

Pepper was sure that she was talking to the nurse and doctor, who just seemed to exchange looks. It was then, when they spoke, that Pepper realized that she never remembered them talking to her before. They'd been reassuring with their looks and their actions. But when they spoke, they spoke in a language that Pepper didn't recognize. Natasha seemed to understand and spoke back to them in the same language.

Natasha was at her side in a moment and Pepper realized that she was feeling better. She looked down to see that her arm was being wrapped now and she was grateful that perhaps the plan could continue. She looked back up at Natasha. "Will we still be able to continue?" When Natasha nodded, she felt a wave of relief. She looked over though when she felt a prick and then looked back at Natasha in confusion.

"I made sure they gave you something to keep the pain down, but not make you drowsy," Natasha explained. "And I told them that they're going to want to stay in here and stay down…and then we'll make sure they get out safe."

Pepper nodded and accepted Natasha's help to get out of the chair. Once she put weight on her feet, she realized that she was okay to walk. She was a little wearily at the thought, but she felt strong enough now.

"Stay close," Natasha told her.

Pepper learned quickly that 'stay close' really meant 'stay behind me so I can take out the bad guys we run into'. It didn't take them long to find the room with their confiscated items in it. Pepper quickly figured out how to get into her Mark 1616 and with the help of JARVIS, the suit itself closed itself up. She wasn't sure how, since Tony had told her that he'd had to remove her from the suit. She knew that it didn't fold down into a 'football' as Tony referred to like the Iron Man suit, but apparently it was smart enough to close itself up. She grabbed the Iron Man 'football' and noticed that Natasha was ready, her wrist gauntlets already in place. She also noticed that Clint's bow and quiver along with Steve's shield had been slung over her shoulder. They had everything they'd planned on getting.

"JARVIS, how is the power supply on the Mark 1616?"

"Arc reactor at full power," JARVIS replied via HUD.

Pepper just hoped that it would be enough. She didn't know if the arc reactors were interchangeable. All she knew was that she needed to make sure that Tony was okay, which meant getting the faulty one out of him.

The facility they were in were obviously aware that there was something going on, since they were met by gunfire one their way back out. Pepper tried to use the flight stabilizers to push them back like she'd seen Tony practice before. She'd tried it, but it didn't seem right. Maybe it was just because she wasn't used to wielding anything like a weapon.

It took them only a minute to make their way back down the hallway towards the prison. Pepper found an easier way to take out the door as it blew off the hinges and inward. Knowing where everyone would be made doing it so much easier on Pepper's nerves, everyone had their 'spot' in the cell.

"Time to swap the arc reactors, JARVIS," Pepper told him.

"You should be able to complete the task with the faceplate up," JARVIS said. "Complete disassemble of the Mark 1616 is not recommended."

Pepper wasn't sure if it was because of the situation they were in or because it just wasn't needed to swap out the arc reactor. "Retract the faceplate," Pepper commanded. JARVIS complied and she smiled at Tony. The tears in his eyes scared her a bit, but then she realized that the last he'd seen her she'd been bleeding and carried out. "I'm okay," she told him quickly.

"We don't have time!" Natasha told them. Pepper wasn't sure how, but Natasha had found the key to the shackles and was removing them from everyone. She also had made quick work of redistributing the extra weaponry that she'd been carrying. "Make the swap, Pepper! Do it quick!"

"Do what?" Tony asked.

Pepper looked over as gunfire echoed. Natasha, Clint, and Steve were at the door keeping things safe and clear. She looked back to Tony. "You need a new arc reactor," Pepper told him. She reached into the chest of her armor and removed the arc reactor which powered the Mark 1616. Everything powered down, including the ability to finish the task at hand. Pepper frowned. "Trade me," she told him.

Tony was already twisting the arc reactor which kept him alive and removing it from the housing. He gasped for a moment and then quickly replaced it with the one that Pepper held in a frozen manner. And it only took him another moment to place the failing on into her suit. Once it was in place, she could move again.

"We're discussing this when we get home," Tony told her.

"No, we're not," Pepper argued. She was absolutely hard in her response. There was no arguing with her. "Now suit up." She waited and watched as Tony was encased in the gold and red Iron Man armor. "Close faceplate," Pepper told JARVIS and it only took him a moment to comply.

. . .

The fighting was a lot for Pepper. She tried to help here and there. It was more of Pepper pushing the bad guys back, but she felt like that helped. They didn't forget about the doctor and nurse. When they made it out, SHIELD was waiting.

"A little late…" Tony muttered.

It seemed like the suit was powering down. Pepper groaned. She had started to feel like they were home free. If the suit died before she was able to get out of it, then she'd have to listen to Tony lecture her the whole time he was trying to pry her out of the Mark 1616.

"Time to get out of here while we still can," Natasha announced and was the first one to head off towards the SHIELD convoy that was waiting.

"JARVIS," Pepper spoke. "Give me the power levels."

"Five percent," JARVIS announced.

"HUD to HUD, JARVIS," Pepper said. "Tony, I need to get out of this suit before it's out of power completely."

"Let's get you into one of the vehicles and get you out of there then," Tony told her.

And Pepper did it and did it quickly. She was in the nearest truck, in the back, and managed to get out of the Mark 1616 before it completely shut down. Tony was in the truck and getting out of his suit faster than she was. He did have an advantage. He was there to help her out and Pepper hated it but she let out a quiet moan of pain as her ribs protested.

"Slowly," Tony told her and once she was clear of the suit, he was careful and pulled her to him into an embrace. "You have no idea how relieved I am that you're okay." His hand was in her hair and his lips were at her temple.

"I'm okay," Pepper whispered.

"Please don't do it again," Tony requested in a quiet tone. He placed a kiss on her temple again. "I don't think I could live through it." He pulled back and looked her over and then focused on her arm.

"It's all stitched up," Pepper assured.

"Time to sit down," Clint instructed as he walked the back of the truck. "They're about to take off."

Steve must have been in another vehicle, Pepper thought as she looked around. She and Tony sat down and had really had the time to look around. Clint and Natasha were there, but the others weren't there. She knew that the doctor and nurse were safe, which made her feel like things were complete. The only thing left was to go home…

"You look a little pale," Natasha commented.

Pepper looked to Tony. She worried that he was getting sick, after all there was no way to know for sure if the arc reactor that was in her suit was like the one that had made Tony sick before. Her eyes scanned him and she had to admit that he looked fine…a little filthy, but fine.

"Not Tony," Natasha said after a moment. "You, Pepper…"

And then she felt all eyes on her. "I'm fine," she insisted. Pepper looked at them all. "Really, I feel fine."

"They gave you pain killers," Natasha said. "Of course you feel fine…but they're going to wear off… You lost a good amount of blood and you still have injuries from before."

"I'll make sure that they know to have medical ready when we arrive," Clint said as he left to talk to the driver at the front of the truck.

She shook her head. "I'm just tired…" Pretending to be some kind of superhero wasn't easy. Plus, she was still mastering the suit. Even with JARVIS, she found it exhausting. Everyone was still looking at her with concern though.

"Okay," Tony said…and Pepper knew it was because he wasn't going to argue with her. There'd still be a medical team waiting…for all of them once they were on the carrier. "I figured out a name for you, by the way…"

Pepper turned her attention to him. "Another name?" she teased.

"I figured that Mark 1616 gets to be a little old to say and doesn't give the message of the suit…or the person inside of the suit," he told her. Tony wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer.

"And what is that?" Pepper asked. She was ready to cringe. Who knew what he was thinking…he could have died because of the faulty reactor, let alone all of that time in the prison. There was also the fact that Pepper was seriously considering never putting on that suit again, so she really wasn't sure she needed to be named.

"Rescue."

"I'm not sure whether it's a compliment or a comment on what I was supposed to accomplish," Pepper told him and shook her head. She remained resting against him, though. She was tired and this was what she'd wanted for so long…to have Tony there…his arm around her… She didn't care that any of them smelt or any of it. Pepper was with Tony and that was all that mattered. Hot showers would be in order later, but for now…this was enough.

"You rescued me, Pep," he whispered as he placed a kiss in her mess of red hair. "It fits. Just rest."

She didn't argue. She didn't want to. Pepper decided that it was going to take a little of time getting back to the carrier, whether it was up in the air or on the sea. Tony wouldn't be going anywhere. She knew that he'd stay with her, so she knew that she didn't need to worry about waking up and him not being there. He'd probably give Natasha a hard time once she was asleep, but she knew that Natasha could handle herself…and Tony. So, Pepper gave in and allowed herself to drift off.

. . .

When she woke up, Pepper found herself in the infirmary on the SHIELD carrier. She was hooked up once again to IVs and who knew what else… There were voices and she felt a bit fuzzy as she struggled to move.

"Stay still."

Pepper looked to see Tony sitting there at her bedside and she realized that he was holding her hand. She smiled at him and then frowned. He looked absolutely exhausted. "You didn't sleep, did you?" she asked. At least he looked…and smelled…like he'd showered and changed. That was a couple points in his favor, but she wondered now if he'd gotten any sleep and had a decent meal.

"Maybe a couple of hours," he said.

"You need sleep…and what about the arc reactor?" she asked, her mind suddenly racing with reasons to worry about him.

Tony squeezed her hand. "Pepper, you're the one in the hospital bed… I'm fine for right now," he told her. "I didn't want you to wake up and me not be here…and in all honesty, the doctors won't tell me for sure anything."

"I feel fine, though," Pepper told him. "Hurts a little to breathe, but I feel fine."

"They took x-rays and said you should be fine… They wanted you to be rehydrated and push nutrients into you and some pain killers to make you comfortable." Tony brushed her hair away from her face. "They wanted you awake before they let me take you home."

"Home…" she whispered with a smile.

"I bet the kids have been waiting for us to get home," Tony teased. "I'm sure you miss them…"

"Oh yes," Pepper said sincerely. "And the bickering…"

"Let me see if I can track down your doctor, so that I can get them to hand over some clothes so that we can get you out of here," Tony told her.

He disappeared quickly and Pepper had to admit that she was thankful that he'd been so normal when she'd woken up. She had still somewhat expected a lecture or Tony just generally freaking out. That hadn't been the case. She just hoped that she wouldn't have to hear it once they got home. She just hoped that this calm would remain between them. She didn't want to fight…she wanted them to live. To keep promises. To think about the future.

Pepper was relieved when the doctor told her that she'd be able to be released from the SHIELD infirmary and that they would pass along their medical release for her to leave the carrier. She was really looking forward to their bed at the Malibu house and to see Happy and Rhodey again. Pepper was sure that they wouldn't be happy with her taking off without talking to them first or having Rhodey in the War Machine suit as back up. They'd forgive her, though, she knew…they'd just be happy to see them both.

She was given some clothing to change into and pulled the curtain around her bed, so that she could have privacy in order to change. Tony had offered to help, but Pepper had assured him that she could do it. Carefully, she pulled on the clothing…happy to be free of the IV and other lines. Pepper went to stand up and lost her balance for a moment and found herself on the floor and in pain.

"Ow!" she yelled out.

The curtain was pulled back and Tony was lifting her off of the floor. He held her up and looked her over. Pepper could see it in his eyes how worried he was and she hadn't meant to worry him anymore than he already was. She'd just had a clumsy moment.

"I'm fine," Pepper said quickly. "Fine…"

"You're sure?" Tony questioned.

Pepper nodded. In truth, she hurt even more, but she figured that it was to be expected when you fell on broken ribs. She'd heal, she just needed rest…and she needed to go home. She forced herself to keep from touching her chest and instead zipped and buttoned the jeans she was wearing. Tony was helping her with her shoes and Pepper decided to stay quiet. She just was the one used to giving help, not receiving it.

"We're going to stay tonight. They just want to make sure you're really one hundred percent before we leave," Tony told her. "Hill has already arranged for quarters for us…unless you want separate ones?"

"You're not leaving my sight for a while," she told him as she clung to him as she tried putting weight onto her feet once again. Pepper was relieved when it seemed like she could manage things for the most part. She did need his help though. She was still confidant that rest was all she needed.

. . .

The room on the carrier wasn't large, but it had the things that they needed. Pepper had hoped for her own clothing, but she made due with what they had been provided. The others had come and checked to make sure she was okay and she'd appreciated it. They'd all eaten dinner together before she and Tony had finally turned in.

"I never wanted this," Tony whispered.

"You made the suit for me," Pepper pointed out as she curled up against him. Her ribs had been hurting, but the doctor said that that on top of pain every time she breathed was to be expected. She really wasn't looking forward to the four to six weeks it would take for her ribs to heal.

"To protect you."

Pepper looked up at him. "The world is changing, Tony," she told him. Sometimes it scared her how much it seemed to change. Some days it seemed like it was getting better while others…it seemed like everyone was gunning for them. "You did what you thought was best for me."

"Tomorrow we'll go home… I talked to Rhodey briefly earlier and he knows we're safe and will relay the message to happy. They're both not too thrilled with us, but they'll be waiting when we arrive in Malibu…unless you want to go to New York?"

"Malibu," Pepper told him. "Hopefully the house is how I left it… I tried to ensure that everything was in place…just in case I was able to bring you home."

"When is that house ever out of place?" Tony asked. "Or were you throwing wild parties in my absence?"

Pepper shook her head and buried her head into the hollow of his neck. She breathed in his scent and was so thankful to have this comfort…the warmth of his body next to her…it was all so reassuring. "I locked myself in the workshop a lot."

"That couldn't have been that entertaining…or were you playing with my tech ball?" he asked. "You didn't break anything, did you? I finally have been able to do tests on the Iron Man suits without destroying half of my cars."

"I would camp out… I used to have a pillow and blanket in one of your cars… I'd watch movies and just think about you," she admitted. "You're always down there…it was just better than being in the rest of the house. I felt so alone. That house is so huge when you aren't there…"

"Didn't Happy and Rhodey stay with you?"

Pepper smiled at him. "They tried to take care of me the best they could, but that can only go so far when the only person I wanted was you…" She reached out and touched his face. "I guess maybe we don't need a place in Geneva… We'd have to hire special bodyguards."

"That's already on my list," Tony told her. "I want to make sure that you're safe."

"I'm not the one that they took from the hotel room," Pepper pointed out. It still sent a chill up her spine as she remembered the message she'd been given after Tony had been taken out of the room. She had a feeling that they had a couple of more enemies to add to the list. At least they didn't have to worry about Obadiah Stane or Ivan Vanko coming after them…and Pepper really didn't feel like Justin Hammer would come after them from behind bars…and if he did, she didn't think that he would be able to come after them with the force that had held them and three other members of the Avengers for so long. He didn't seem to hold that much power.

"Fury and Hill are trying to figure out who might be after me… I've made enemies, but they obviously wanted the tech more than they wanted me," Tony told her. "But I want to make sure they don't get any ideas as far as you're concerned."

"They're not going to try again, Tony," Pepper told him. "We'll have extra security… Have JARVIS add extra security protocols at the house… I'm supposed to be on bed rest when we get home, so I won't be leaving the house… Things will be okay, we just have to lay low." She didn't want Tony to be worrying so much now. After all, she had faith in SHIELD and the Avengers; they'd be kept safe.

"Get some sleep," Tony said after silence fell between them for some time. He kissed her forehead and then moved on to her lips. "I'll be right here all night…"

"I'm looking forward to our bed…my own clothes…our shower…" Pepper whispered as she closed her eyes. She smiled as she thought about it all. Going home was going to be quite nice, especially since she had a good excuse to spend an absurd amount of time in bed with Tony.

"I agree on the bed and the shower," Tony told her. "The showers here were too cold for my liking."

Pepper smiled brightly. "Maybe that's the point. Cold shower."

"Maybe."

"You don't miss your own clothing?" she asked as she felt herself being tugged towards sleep.

"If we're home…and you're on bed rest…then there's really no need for clothes," Tony explained.

Pepper laughed quietly as she snuggled even closer to him. "I suppose not…"

"I know not…"

And before she knew it. She slipped into the comfort of sleep. Pepper didn't know how long she'd been asleep, but she woke up with a cough. It felt like she'd been kicked in the chest…even more than normally. Pepper managed to get out of bed and stagger to the bathroom. She was having problems breathing and the coughing wasn't helping either.

In the bathroom, she continued to cough as she sat on the floor. Pepper had barely managed to get the light on in the bathroom before she'd collapsed to the floor. The sound of her breathing didn't sound right. It sounded like she was having an asthma attack…but that wasn't right. The doctor said she'd just have pain, but should be able to breathe okay. Another coughing fit overtook her and extreme pain coursed through her chest. It seemed unbearable. When her hand felt wet, she looked down at it. On her pale hand, bright red was splattered across it. She'd been covering her mouth as she'd coughed.

Pepper's eyes widened, her mind raced, and her breathing quickened even more as she panicked. She was coughing up blood. No one had said anything about coughing up blood. "T-T-Tony…" she called. Another coughing fit overtook her and she was so relieved when Tony was there with her. He looked panicked when he saw the blood.

They wouldn't be going home as soon as they hoped.

"It's going to be okay," Tony told her. It didn't take him long to scoop her up in his arms and carry her out of the bathroom. He didn't stop to put on shoes or add any clothing. No, he left the room in the t-shirt and sweats that he'd fallen asleep in with her in his arms. Pepper just clung to him and remained quiet as he carried her.

Though Pepper hated the thought of having to spend more time in the infirmary, she was thankful that this (whatever it was) happened while they were still on the carrier rather than when they were at home.

. . .

TBC…


	7. Tony: Darkness Falls

**Title:** Light Within

**Author:** Shannon – shannyfish

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the "Iron Man" movies, any other Marvel movie, or its characters; Marvel and other people do. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** An unknown foe has managed to grab Tony Stark's attention, enough so that he calls on the Avengers for help. With the one person that he loves most in the world in jeopardy, Tony must surrender himself…and in turn be rescued himself. Tony Stark/Pepper Potts

**Warning:** The POV will shift. Spoilers for all Marvel movies up to and including "The Avengers". Also, using creative license with a character from the Iron Man comics and Armored Adventures Cartoon.

**Author's Note: **Constructive criticism is appreciated!

. . .

"I'm afraid her lung was punctured by the broken rib," the doctor reported.

"There wasn't a broken rib before," Steve said. "You said a fracture. You showed us the x-ray."

Tony sat there, feeling as if the world had stopped and that everyone was frozen and yet all the words seemed to come quickly. He could hear everything around him, but he didn't understand. Pepper had been fine. They'd said that things looked well, that they were confident about them going to Malibu in the morning. He'd already come up with plans… Tony had decided he'd go ring shopping the moment he got there and that later than night he was going to propose to Pepper again. He wasn't sure how exactly, but he'd make sure it was something to remember.

"I'm not sure when the break happened, but two of the previously fractured ribs did break and they punctured the lung. The lung collapsed and her blood pressure had dropped incredibly low by the time she was brought her. We lost her, brought her back, but I'm afraid our efforts were in vain," the doctor said with much sadness in his voice. "We did try…"

"Thank you, Doctor," Steve said quietly.

They were all looking at him. He knew they were. They wanted to know how badly this was hitting him. If they only knew. "I want to see her," Tony said suddenly. When he looked up at them all, he noticed the shocked looks on their faces.

"The nurses are in there cleaning her up," the doctor explained.

"I'll wait," Tony said. He needed to see her. He'd heard the doctor go on and explain the whole thing. He'd explained it in medical terms and he'd dumbed it down for him. Tony still didn't believe it. He needed to see her. To see Pepper. The thought still terrified him. On one hand, he really wanted to just pretend that he hadn't heard the doctor. He wanted to go back to Malibu and go ring shopping and just prepare to propose to Pepper.

She would never be Mrs. Stark. Not that Tony had expected her to change her name. She'd always be Pepper Potts to him. But now…none of that would happen. The future wouldn't come. His life wouldn't be better…it wouldn't be filled with her laughter, kisses, touches…it wouldn't be filled with children…

"She was fine," he found himself saying to Natasha and Clint. They just looked more worried. Clint put a hand on his shoulder. He was sure that it was supposed to be reassuring. Right now, though, he felt so numb.

Eventually, the doctor let him see her. The others had stayed with him the entire time and were still waiting out in the main infirmary area waiting for him. Here in their operation room Pepper lay. She looked like she was sleeping. They had cleaned Pepper up and cleared the operation equipment. She looked pale, but she looked like she was just sleeping. There was a light blue sheet that was pulled up, so that only Pepper's shoulders and her head were showing. He knew that was best. He knew that they had to operate, but he didn't need to see where they cut or what they did to her. None of that would change things.

Sobs exploded from him. He felt like he was going to collapse. Tony's head extended to brush Pepper's cheek. "I said I'd protect you," he barely managed to say between sobs. Finally, he allowed his legs to collapse under him and he just clung to the side of the operating table.

The world was going so dark… The color was being drained. And Tony knew that he wouldn't live. Life was over. Without Pepper, he knew that there wasn't a future. He might continue to exist, but it wouldn't be life. It would be empty and lonely. No other person would be able to touch his life like Pepper had. No one would bring the color back. The Stark line would end with him.

He didn't know how long he allowed himself to just grieve there in the operating room, his knees on the tiled floor and his hands still griping the side of the operating table. His chest and eyes ached. His face felt dried out and his throat was dry. He didn't think he had another cry or tear in his body. Fatigue was fighting to take over. Tony pushed himself back up to his feet. He looked down at Pepper again and he swore he was going to break down again.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice hoarse. Tony leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Forgive me, Pepper," he requested even though he knew she wouldn't be able to. Tony kissed her lips and somehow a sole tear had fallen from his achy eyes and fallen on Pepper's face.

Tony stayed for only a moment longer before finally exiting. He was happy that he was able to say goodbye. He didn't think he'd be able to go to any of the funeral arrangements that he knew would follow. He just didn't think he could do it. Tony didn't want to do anything stupid, either. He wanted to say goodbye and he had. Right now all he wanted to do was go home and hide in his workshop…for the rest of his life. He was fine with just 'You', 'Dummy', and JARVIS as his companions for the remainder of his so called life. After all, JARVIS was the only one that could talk back, so it should be fine.

"Tony—"

He stopped and turned to see that he had just walked past the trio of concerned Avengers. Natasha looked the most worried, which he found surprising. Maybe it was because she'd gotten close to him when she was infiltrated Stark Industries and knew how close he and Pepper had been. He wasn't sure, but he could tell it was different with her. "I want to go home."

"The carrier—"

"I want to go home now," he said to Clint. He looked back to Natasha. "Tell Fury… Make it happen or I'll just put on my suit and fly home."

"You shouldn't be alone," Steve told him.

Tony shook his head. "I don't need anyone to sit around and pity me. I just want my space," he told them. "I mean if you feel the need out of some misguided friendship code, that's fine. You can get yourselves smashed and collapse on the couch, but I'll be locked downstairs in the workshop."

He turned and didn't wait to see what their response was. He didn't care. They'd do what they wanted anyways. Tony was pretty sure that Natasha would be the ringleader and that she'd eventually break into his workshop, but he'd ignore her anyways.

. . .

"You keeping an eye on the house, JARVIS?" Tony asked.

"I am indeed, Sir," JARVIS responded. "Would you like a report on the house?"

Tony had been home for a couple of days. He'd gone straight down to the workshop and locked everyone out. Not only that, but he'd had JARVIS darken the glass wall near the door in order to give him some privacy. Steve would call once a day via the intercom and ask him to just say one word to let them know that he was still alive. Someone would also leave food outside of the door. He'd collect it, but would hardly touch of any of it. He figured that it helped them know that he wasn't dead.

He wished he were dead.

"Sir, Colonel Rhodes wishes to be admitted to the workshop," JARVIS announced.

"Tell him, I'm busy," Tony said. It was more of an answer than he'd given anyone else.

"He insists that I make sure that you are aware that today is Ms. Potts' funeral, Sir."

Tony felt as if his legs were going to give out. He gripped the worktable, letting it hold him up. He wanted it all to be some horrific nightmare and he was just waiting up. Tony hadn't even touched any of his liquor since he'd been home. He'd poured a glass here or there, but he hadn't even taken a sip.

"I can't," Tony blurted out. He screwed his eyes shut and tried to hold back the tears.

"He is insisting he sees you with his own eyes," JARVIS reported.

Tony crumpled onto the floor. He dropped his head into his hands. Everyone had given him his space, but this was the first time Rhodey had come to the house and wanted to see him…he for some reason felt obligated to let him in. "Let him in, JARVIS." He just sat there. He knew that Rhodey would find him.

Tony wasn't going to the funeral. He couldn't. He just couldn't bear it. The reminder that she was gone was far too much for him. It wasn't just that though. He knew that since the world knew of their relationship that it would be a media circus. People that didn't know her would be there. It wasn't right. She wouldn't want that. Pepper would want the people who knew her and loved her. Even when she was thrown into the spotlight, she'd always been humble. It had never been her world, even though she'd dressed for it and tried her best to make the world see that she could fit into it.

"Tony?" Rhodey called. "Tony?!"

"Here," Tony said quietly. He didn't move from his spot. He didn't need to. Rhodey's shiny black dress shoes came into view and he knew that Rhodey had found him. Tony didn't look up. He didn't want to see the pity, concern, or the worry on his face.

"I thought you would want to go," Rhodey said.

He stared at his shoes. He could tell that he was crouching down by the way his heels lifted up and the weight was distributed differently. "I don't," he told him quietly.

"Don't you want to have closure? Say goodbye?" he asked.

Tony shook his head. "I said goodbye," Tony explained. "They let me see her…after they cleaned her up…on the carrier… I said goodbye then."

"I know how much you loved her—"

"I had asked her to run away and elope with me… I promised her that I'd buy the ring and propose right when we got back. I was going to go ring shopping… I was ready to do it," Tony told him. He couldn't stop it now. Tears flowed freely from his eyes. He brought his hands up to completely cover his face. He didn't want Rhodey to see him in this state. He was always confidant and in control (or at least he thought he was) when he was around Rhodey. He was never weak…

"I know I can't say anything to make things better for you," Rhodey told him. He paused for a moment. "I just…I wanted to give you a chance to go…and to go with support."

"I can't… Maybe if it were just…you, me, Happy…" Tony told him honestly. He figured he could face it if it were just people he absolutely trusted.

"Steve, Natasha, Clint, and Happy are all upstairs waiting," Rhodey told him. "We'll all be with you."

"There's going to be cameras…media…"

Rhodey sighed. "Believe me, we tried to get it to be close and quiet services, but they're insisting on televising it. They're treating her like American royalty."

"I can't," Tony told him, looking up at Rhodey for the first time. "I know she's gone. I saw her…I said goodbye…but I just can't accept it."

"Tony—"

"Maybe I'm fated to be the crazy hermit who talks to himself," Tony told Rhodey, his voice he noticed was calmer than it had been minutes before. Maybe it was because he was accepting this fate. After all, there really was no other choice…not without Pepper.

"I think you already have part of that taken care of."

"Will you do me a favor?" Tony asked. He knew this was coming. The funeral. He knew someone who try to retrieve him and take him to it. He knew all along that he wouldn't be able to go. But there was something he had to do…something he needed to make sure Pepper got. "I need you to take something with you… I need it put in with Pepper…"

"Tony—"

"I'll do it," a female voice piped up.

They both looked over towards the general vicinity of the doorway to the rest of the house. Natasha Romanoff was standing there, dressed very modestly in a black dress with matching clutch in her hands. Tony was sure that the door had locked behind Rhodey, but he wasn't surprised she was there. He had wondered all along why she hadn't forced her way in…he had always thought she could. This proved it.

Tony got to his feet and headed towards where his Iron Man suits were stored. They were still in the same position that they were when he returned. The first row of suits were up towards the ceiling, while there was an empty row waiting for new versions of the Iron Man. In the spot where the Mark 1616…Rescue…had once stood…was a small box. He retrieved it and walked back to where Rhodey and Natasha stood.

"Are you sure?" Rhodey asked.

"I'm sure," Tony responded evenly. He stared down at the box for a moment before finally handing it over to Natasha, who accepted and slipped it into her clutch. At least it would still be delivered to her…she could be buried with it…Tony preferred that over leaving it with flowers or setting it on the gravestone…he'd rather know it was with her rather than most likely stolen.

"We should go," Natasha spoke up. She gave Tony a nod before turning and heading out.

Rhodey lingered for a moment longer. Tony knew that he was worried about him and he also knew that Rhodey was probably taking Pepper's death hard. He didn't have to talk to Rhodey to know what his friend was thinking. They might fight about practically everything, but he knew what was on his mind. Rhodey was blaming himself, just like Tony was (though he felt like he had more reason to do so). Rhodey most likely felt like he should have known Pepper would take off (even if Rhodey didn't even know about the Mark 1616) and he should have been her back up. He couldn't have known. But just the same, it was something that they'd have to live with.

"The arrangements—" Tony started to say.

"Happy made sure that everything was as you would have wanted," Rhodey told him. There was obvious sadness in his voice. "Natasha helped."

"Good. Thank you."

"Are you going to watch?" Rhodey asked.

Tony shrugged. "I don't know." It was the honest truth. He didn't know what would be worse…knowing it was going on and being seeing it, watching it from home, or being there in person.

"It's probably on every channel, just so you know," Rhodey said before finally leaving.

He was probably right. Tony wouldn't be surprised if it was even on the cable channels. They said that they were treating Pepper's death like the death of American royalty. They were right to treat her that way, though, he thought. And then guilt set in, he turned and slammed his fist into his worktable. He should have taken the time to treat her like royalty. She deserved it. She deserved so much more.

. . .

"Sir, they are requesting that you suit up," JARVIS spoke up.

"I'm not doing it anymore. Iron Man is retired," Tony told JARVIS. It had been days since the funeral. Or at least he thought it had been days. Time moved differently in the workshop.

"They are insisting."

Tony sighed. He ignored JARVIS. He wasn't suiting up. He wasn't Iron Man anymore. The Avengers could recruit someone else. He knew there were others out there. Ones that were better superhero types (well, actually they were the superhero type). The Avengers would continue to save the world…possibly the universe…without him.

He heard the keypad outside of the workshop being played with. He'd purposely made it a bit harder to crack. Tony had no doubt that Natasha would get in, but it would take her longer. At least it would give him more time to ignore them. Even if they loaded up his suit and dragged him off to the SHIELD carrier, he wasn't going to do what they wanted. They needed to understand that. No matter what anyone said, he was retired.

He turned to where he normally played with holographic projections. "JARVIS, bring up the funeral clips again. Play."

They appeared and Tony just sat down where he stood. He just watched and allowed himself to grieve. This was the only time and way that he told himself he could grieve. He'd watched the funeral before and had ignored the girl who sang a song. He didn't think it was important and he definitely didn't even know the song. But now, he felt like there was something that he was missing. So, he backed it up and let it play again.

"Does it say who's who, somewhere?" Tony asked. He knew some of the people they showed by name (like Rhodey, Happy, Natasha, Clint, and Steve), he knew some of the faces vaguely (they worked at Stark Industries), but then there were some who he had no clue (like the girl…okay, so she was more like a young woman).

"Was there a person in particular?" JARVIS asked.

Tony stared at it. "The girl."

"Camera captions state that she is Zooey Carter," JARVIS reported. "She is Ms. Potts' cousin."

Tony continued to stare. There was something nagging him. The girl that JARVIS said was Zooey Carter, she looked like she could pass for Pepper's little sister. She was in her mid twenties, red hair down past her shoulders, light colored eyes, pale skin, some freckles…and she definitely had the face of grief even through her song (which he hadn't paid any attention to again). Then it hit him, he and Pepper had had a small conversation before. "Pepper doesn't have anyone else," Tony blurted out. When he'd had to switch out the original arc reactor made from scraps with the palladium one he'd made in his workshop, he'd had Pepper help him swap them… He remembered the conversation, she hadn't been too thrilled with it, she'd requested that next time he have someone else help him with it, he'd told her that she was the only one he had, and she'd told him that he was the only one she had too.

"JARVIS, do a search on Zooey Carter," Tony said.

Could this be some way to get to him? He didn't know. All he knew was that the woman he loved was dead and there was someone he felt was masquerading around pretending to be a relative. So, either this was some distant relative or…maybe a spy…or…he wasn't sure yet… All he knew was that he didn't like it.

JARVIS' search showed up on the holo-screens. Pictures of the young woman accompanied by information about her. Tony frowned. He still didn't like this. All of the information and pictures were there. She had a Facebook and Twitter account, but that meant nothing to him. He knew these things could be faked. He'd experienced this before…

…with Natasha Romanoff. She'd been undercover in Stark Industries as Natalie Rushman. Everything had been there as well, including pictures and information. Could she be with SHIELD? Wouldn't someone had said something? Or did they not care since he didn't attend the funeral? Or maybe no one thought that he'd notice?

Clint and Natasha were standing rather close to Ms. Carter throughout the whole funeral and even until the very, very end. Something was going on. Something that he didn't know about…and he wasn't very happy about that. As far as Pepper was concerned, Tony felt like he needed to know everything. He needed to figure out how to get Natasha to come down and talk to him about this…he figured it would be easy enough; all he had to do was ask… Of course, he was still pretty certain that she was the one playing with the keypad outside of the workshop.

"JARVIS, keep whoever is messing with the keypad out for a few minutes longer," Tony requested.

"As you wish, Sir."

"Zoom in on Ms. Carter and play her song again," Tony said. He watched it as it played through and a few words caught his attention and then he realized that he really hadn't paid enough attention. So, he sighed and asked JARVIS to play it again. He was sure that Ms. Carter and her song were what was nagging him. There was something there, there had to be.

Zooey's face was already pink from crying and there were tears present on her cheeks. At first, her words were broken. It seemed to make everyone else break down even more.

"I never dreamed of this sorrow,

I never thought I'd have reason to lament,

I hoped I'd never know heartbreak,

How I wish I could change the way things went!

I wanted nothing but goodness,

I wanted reason to prevail,

Not this bare emptyness.

I wanted Days of Plenty."

Her voice stopped breaking and her words were more confidant. Zooey reached up and pushed the tears from her cheeks as she continued to sing.

"But I refused to feel tragic,

I am aching for more than pain and grief.

There has got to be meaning,

Most of all when a life has been so brief.

I have got to learn something,

How can I give her any less?

I want life to go on.

I want Days of Plenty"

Tony was starting to wonder if the girl had chosen the song or someone else. He didn't think it was something that Pepper would have selected. It was obviously touching people, but it didn't have that sense of connection to Pepper.

"You have to Believe,

There is reason for Hope.

You have to Believe

That the answers will come.

You can't let this defeat you.

I won't less this defeat you.

You must fight to keep her there,

Within you!"

It was then that Tony started to doubt everything.

"So Believe that she matters!

And Believe that she always will!

She will always be with you!

She'll be part of the days you've yet to feel!

She will live in your bounty!

She will live as you carry on your life!"

Tony spoke up quickly and before he really thought about his words. "She's not dead, JARVIS." Could it be true? Could he be right?

"So carry on,

Full of Hope,

She'll be there"

He found himself dropping to sit on the floor. He covered his mouth as he continued to watch. Would the people that were the closest to him betray him in such a way? The girl was pretty convincing as a relative of Pepper's… Was he just becoming paranoid and putting himself up for giant disappointment?

"For all your Days of Plenty""

His mind spun as the possibilities presented. "JARVIS, stop video." Tony could still hear the keypad being messed with. He sucked in a deep breath and held it for a moment as he closed his eyes. He had seen Pepper in the infirmary on the SHIELD carrier… He hadn't put his head down to her chest to listen for a heartbeat or anything, but why would they go to all of that trouble? Why would they tell him that Pepper was dead…if it wasn't true?

"Let Agent Romanoff in, JARVIS," Tony finally spoke up.

He just sat there, eyes closed and trying to steady his breathing. The one person that he really wanted to see right now was Doctor Banner, at least he didn't think Bruce would keep something like this from him…if he wasn't absolutely paranoid and crazy. But how could the others? And if he wasn't crazy, did Happy and Rhodey know too? Did they all keep it from him?

The sound of the door whooshing open and then the click clack of heels told him that he'd been right. Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow, was approaching. He needed to figure out how he was going to play this…and he needed to figure it out fast. He was sure that she wouldn't blink before throwing him into some kind of psych ward if he was wrong. Tony would really rather not vacation in a white padded room.

"We need you," her voice said, it was quieter than he'd remembered. It almost didn't sound like her, but Tony knew that it was her. Maybe it was the situation…or the location…

Tony shook his head. "I'm not suiting up anymore," he said. "I'll be like Banner. Just stick me in the lab." He didn't turn to look at her, but knew that she was behind him, to the right.

"Banner's on his way…and he won't be stuck in the lab. He's 'suiting' up too," Natasha told him. "No more excuses—"

"I'm grieving," Tony told her flatly.

"We need to go, Stark!"

"What's the rush?" Tony asked as he spun around on the floor, so that he was now facing Natasha. She was already dressed and armed as the Black Widow. She looked serious and like she wasn't going to take any crap from him. He was still going to push and try to figure things out.

"We have intell… I don't have time to fully explain. The point of it is, that millions of people could die if we don't act," Natasha told him. "Fury's called for us to assemble."

"I'll show up when Thor does," Tony told her.

"Stark—"

"Why not take Rhodey? War Machine could be almost as helpful as Iron Man," Tony told her with a slight grin. And then he remembered the questioning state he was currently facing and the grin dropped.

"I know that you're grieving, but—"

"Should I be?" Tony asked and looked straight up at her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Her face didn't give away any type of emotion. She stayed straight face and her tone was calm and even…possibly a bit of irritation in her tone.

He got to his feet and he threw his hand back in the direction of the holo-screen. "I was watching the funeral footage. Pepper doesn't have any family," he told her. "So, who's Zooey Carter?"

"We did our research," Natasha said. "She's her cousin, mother's side of the family."

"I don't believe you."

"Do you think this is a huge conspiracy?"

Tony shook his head and then waved his hand in the air. "Just tell me this. Did you take care of my favor?"

"I did," Natasha told him.

Tony stared at her and he could see it there, she was telling him the truth. He didn't know if that helped the feeling he had though. "Am I just paranoid?"

"I think you're grieving," Natasha said. "That's something different."

Maybe he should have gone to the funeral? It just seemed like he was full of doubts. "I can't go… I know you say you need Iron Man, but take War Machine… My head's not where it should be."

Natasha frowned at him. "I understand," she said finally. "Mind being back up?"

"I'll be here," he said. Tony turned his back to her. He honestly didn't know what to think. His mind kept spinning as his brain felt like it was kicked into overdrive trying to figure out if he was being paranoid or if he was really being betrayed by his friends. "Good luck," he said quietly as he listened to the retreating clicks of heels. He waited until he heard the door shut before turning around.

He was being honest though when he had voiced his concern about his head not being there. Pepper was gone. He couldn't endanger anyone else. And in all honesty, Rhodey could do the job. They fought about who was the 'bigger gun', but really…Rhodey could handle it and he would probably work better with the team than he did. Tony knew that when it counted, he was there…but not today. Not now. He needed time.

What he really needed…was Pepper. She'd know what to say. She'd know exactly what to do without being there being paranoia or craziness. Pepper was also famous for being able to control him. He was sure that she'd be able to get him to the point where he could leave the workshop, no matter the situation, into the Iron Man armor and off to help the Avengers.

. . .

TBC…


	8. Tony: What She Would Have Said

**Title:** Light Within

**Author:** Shannon – shannyfish

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the "Iron Man" movies, any other Marvel movie, or its characters; Marvel and other people do. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** An unknown foe has managed to grab Tony Stark's attention, enough so that he calls on the Avengers for help. With the one person that he loves most in the world in jeopardy, Tony must surrender himself…and in turn be rescued himself. Tony Stark/Pepper Potts

**Warning:** The POV will shift. Spoilers for all Marvel movies up to and including "The Avengers". Also, using creative license with a character from the Iron Man comics and Armored Adventures Cartoon.

**Author's Note: **Constructive criticism is appreciated!

. . .

"She'd tell me," he started and then stopped. He'd already gotten himself changed into the black under armor that he'd tried to wear when he was intending to use the Iron Man armor. His feet were clad in the correct footwear and in all sense of the word he was 'ready', but he kept finding himself doubting what he was doing. "She'd tell me that I had to do it even if I didn't want to," Tony finally said.

Pepper had pushed him on multiple occasions, okay maybe it was throughout their whole relationship. Since Pepper Potts had stepped into his life, she'd been one of the very few people in the world that would challenge him and the only one that he knew that he could absolutely trust. In a way, she was his conscious…and he found that he missed that.

"JARVIS, you wouldn't be able to be Pepper for me for a bit, would you?" Tony asked.

"I don't understand your query, Sir," JARVIS responded. "I believe I have enough voice recordings that I could change my voice settings to Ms. Potts. Is that acceptable?"

"Where did you get these voice recordings from?" Tony asked, suddenly curious. He'd left Pepper a message in case of his death, but he didn't think that Pepper had thought of that. Why would she? And why would she use the workshop to record it?

There was a pause before JARVIS responded. "From various recorded telephone calls and recordings of the workshop."

Tony stopped and thought about it. Had he put JARVIS in that mode? He knew that there had been times in which he had 'You' or 'Dummy' record his Iron Man armor trials, but he didn't think he'd set up anything else. The Malibu Mansion, like all other Stark properties had state of the art security…but unless he'd been drunk, he had no memory of doing that. "Who and when was that security function set up?" he asked.

"Ms. Potts," JARVIS responded and Tony didn't hear the date, but knew it was right around the time she'd started to work for him. It was likely one of the first times she'd been given access to JARVIS and the workshop.

"There wouldn't be any reason this setting was chosen?" Tony asked.

A moment later, JARVIS spoke up again. "There is no recorded reason, Sir. However, I do have footage of Ms. Potts right after this protocol was activated. Would you care to view?"

"Play it," Tony told the A.I.

On one of the holoscreens, Pepper's face turned up towards a camera (he wasn't really sure where it was off the top of his head. That's what was so nice about state of the art security; you didn't know it was there). "I know you probably don't think your behavior is an issue, Tony," Pepper said. "But one day…you'll thank me for this." She paused for a moment and looked around the workshop. "God only knows what you do in here…and when you try to keep things from me…I still need to know…I need to know in order to keep you safe."

Tears streamed from Tony's eyes and he found the words spilling from his mouth before he knew he was saying them. "Thank you, Pepper." It took him a moment to really let it all sink in. Pepper was always watching out for him, he knew that…deep down, but this just pushed the proof to the surface. It couldn't be denied. He wondered how he ever survived without her…and he wondered if he'd found her sooner in his life as a partner rather than his personal assistant if he'd have been a better man.

"JARVIS, has Pepper ever checked these video recordings?" he asked. He was suddenly thankful that they were always upgrading the computer storage in the house. He'd thought it had been just to store all of his projects, but obviously he'd been wrong. Probably if he'd been sober more, he'd have realized that years sooner.

"No, Sir."

Tony shook his head. Pepper set it up, but never checked it. But he knew Pepper. She was an honest person and she wasn't a good liar…she probably wouldn't be able to keep anything she found out from viewing the logs from him. She'd probably have to confess. Just the same, Pepper kept him safe. "Are there recordings of Pepper in the workshop in my absence?"

"During your apparent death, Sir?" JARVIS questioned.

"That would be the time," Tony said. Suddenly, pictures flooded the holoscreens. It was like an index print. It showed one picture for each date. He realized that he really had been gone for some time before Pepper had left to rescue him. Some of them, she looked like she was just wondering through the workshop while other times she was sleeping in one of his cars or cleaning.

He reached out and pressed one of them in order to play it. It took over the whole screen and he watched in silence. Pepper was there in his workshop with a pillow and a blanket, camping out in his Ford Flathood Roadster while she watched a movie on the holoscreen. He fast forwarded it and just watched her. She looked so sad…and at one point she burst out in tears. It broke his heart to see her so upset. Here and there, she'd stare up at the ceiling, like she was looking right at the camera. Tony wasn't sure if she remembered it was there or not, but it was as if she were looking right up at him. He reached out and paused it. Tears were in her eyes and she looked like she lost the world…and it was exactly how he felt…

"Time to do what Pepper would do," Tony told himself as he reached out to touch the holo-image in front of him.

He turned away from the image and headed back towards where JARVIS would assist in suiting him up. All he could think while the suit was being constructed around him was that he would get answers soon. That was something he was quite sure of. He'd throw himself back into the game and Tony knew that reality would hit him, whether it was to shine light on his paranoia or to reveal a truth that was kept from him.

He looked around his workshop one last time before the faceplate snapped shut. "Keep moving," he told himself. Tony took a deep breath before knowing it was time to really get down to business, he was going to commit himself to this and do it quickly before he could really change his mind. "JARVIS, contact SHIELD," he said as he made his way out of the workshop. "Find out where the Avengers are, so we can rendevous…and then once you have a timeframe for how long that's going to take…let's go on autopilot and put on saved video of interactions with Pepper and I from the workshop from the past year for that length of time."

"Understood. Please hold."

In the meantime, Tony flew straight up and hovered for a moment. He looked back down at the place he called home and hoped that he'd be coming back a better man… "Just gotta keep moving," he told himself.

. . .

"It's about time, Stark!" Steve's voice came through his communications.

Tony sighed. He really wasn't excited about the attitude…and in all honesty, he was interrupting his Tony and Pepper show that JARVIS had put on for him. He frowned when JARVIS halted it and switched off autopilot. Tony took over control and reminded himself that he needed to do what Pepper would want. That was what he'd agreed to and that's what he needed to stick with it. He was an Avenger and he needed to work with them.

"What are we doing here?" Tony asked. He hadn't missed the fact that Rhodey had been brought along. It was good, though. After all, Iron Man needed a vacation once in a while…it was good that they'd been okay with bringing along War Machine.

"Extraction," Clint informed him as he shot off an arrow.

The building they were trying to get into was heavily surrounded. It wasn't just men with guns; it was tanks and snipers and the whole nine yards. There was obviously something…or someone of value in that building. Tony wanted to know more, but right now really wasn't the time to be asking questions…and he figured that Natasha, Clint, and Steve would just be annoyed with him. "I thought Banner was coming," was what came out of his mouth as he worked on making a dent in things.

"JARVIS," Tony said. "Make sure you keep War Machine on my screen. I want to make sure I know where he is and his status at all times."

"Understood. On HUD," JARVIS spoke up. A silver icon immediately popped up for War Machine. It showed the status of all systems.

"He's here," Natasha said. "Give him a minute."

And it really only took a minute before a whole was ripped through the front corner of the building from the inside by the massive green Hulk. It didn't take long for the Hulk to start "playing" with the tanks.

"HUD to HUD," Tony said as he continued to take down unfriendlies. "Hey Rhodey… So… I was wondering if maybe they told you something more than 'extraction'…I mean, sounds pretty vague…"

"That's all I know," Rhodey responded. "Must be someone important."

"Still…vague… I don't like vague."

"I'm still glad you're here, even if you're not happy about how vague the reason is," Rhodey said.

Tony swallowed hard. "Pepper would have said to come. That's the only reason I'm here." Rhodey didn't respond and Tony figured that was probably for the best, but at least his friend knew where he stood. He was sure that everyone was probably a little on edge with him here, they weren't sure what his reasons where or what his mental state was…or even what his alcohol level was.

Slowly, they took down more of the unfriendlies and made their way towards the opening that the Hulk had made. Tony kept wondering whom they were extracting. Why didn't Banner grab the person before he burst out? Or maybe was it more than just a sole person? Or was it something even more than a person? Equipment? Intell? His mind raced with possibilities.

He and Rhodey took the tail and kept an eye out. They took down anyone who popped up. They did make a good team. Tony liked how they could work like this without needing to constantly talk. He wondered if this was how things could be if they worked together and Tony didn't drink so much. He knew that his drinking…and his ostentatious attitude (and in turn his lifestyle) were what pushed them apart.

"We close?" Tony asked. He noticed that Banner had reappeared and had obviously found a place apparently to stash some clothes for when he was in full human form once again. With the Hulk gone, clothes (well pants) just fell away. With the Hulk gone, he and Rhodey would have to make sure that his scientist brother was fully protected.

"We should be," Steve announced.

There were only a few rooms left and it was as if flood gates where opened. Armed men flooded from the rooms and started to fire at them. Bullets ricocheted everywhere. Suddenly, his vision turned green as Banner quickly transformed. His newly adorned clothing shredded everywhere. Obviously they hadn't expected these extra unfriendlies to erupt as they had.

As before, Tony focused on taking them out while trying to make sure none of the more unprotected Avengers were targeted. He knew that Steve, Natasha, and Clint were pretty solid, but they weren't as protected as Iron Man, War Machine, or the Hulk. His focus was pulled for a moment when a flash of gold and then black hair moving as it moved towards the room the farthest down the hall. Bullets hit him and Tony groaned. His focus had been drawn away, but now what he saw was all he could think about.

He worked now with more enthusiasm. His focus was to get to the end of the hall and confront Whitney…Madame Masque…whomever she was going by. He wanted to know whom she worked for and why he (and Pepper in turn) had been targeted. After all, it was because of her that Pepper was dead. He wanted his five minutes alone with her.

"The room to the right," Steve said.

The gunmen were in a sea before them on the floor. Right now, it seemed like it was clear. Tony wanted to go to the far room first, but instead he followed the others. Steve and Natasha entered first before Clint turned to the rest of them. "Stay here. Watch our backs."

Tony couldn't argue with that, but at the same time he felt like he was being kept in the dark. He hated that. They closed the door and Tony looked around. This was far too boring and his chance to have his five minutes was less than twenty feet away. The Hulk and War Machine were enough back up, he thought as he started down the hall.

"Where are you going, Tony?" Rhodey's voice came in over his HUD.

"Just doing a little scouting," Tony told him. "Making sure things are clear. I'll keep within twenty-five feet." Maybe it was the fact that Rhodey didn't want to argue or maybe it was because he realized that Tony was restless, whatever the rest…Rhodey didn't argue. Neither did Hulk.

So, Tony made his way down the hallway and slowly he opened the door. He looked back to see that War Machine and the Hulk were still in place. The others still hadn't emerged from the other room. He came upon Madame Masque with the Mark 1616 armor. Pepper's armor. Tony's heart stopped for a moment. He had forgotten about the armor. It hadn't been important because Pepper was gone. Tony realized that it had been left behind on the SHIELD carrier. He hadn't requested it back and SHIELD hadn't brought up returning it. Obviously someone had infiltrated SHIELD and stole it. Fury would have to figure out a way to tighten up things.

He heard her speak, but he was too far away to hear the words. The next words that JARVIS spoke almost made him jump out of his armor. "Rescue online," JARVIS chimed and brought up another icon. This time it was a red one.

"Rescue belongs to Pepper," Tony said to himself. He started to advance. He wanted so badly to just take her out. Finish it right then and there and be done with it all. He wanted answers though. He needed answers. This was his one shot at getting them from her. He pushed her back against the wall and pinned her there. She shrugged and her eyes widened. He was holding her by the throat, but didn't have so much pressure to cause damage…just so she knew he was serious.

"Tony, please," came her voice.

"Who do you work for?! Why did you target us?!" Tony demanded. Tears were streaming down his face as he remembered his last encounter with her. He remembered how terrified he'd been about the idea of them using Pepper to make him do what they wanted and how Madame Masque fully supported it.

"Tony, it's me…" her voice pleaded as tears welled up in her eyes. "Take off the mask…please…"

"Looking at you isn't going to charm me out of killing you," Tony spat. He removed the mask, though and he felt the blood drain from him. He removed his grip and stumbled back, all before the gold mask could clatter to the floor.

He had cracked, he'd decided. That was the only reason he'd done what he'd done. His mind was playing tricks on him. He was hallucinating. Tony stared at the woman in front of him in disbelief. She didn't stop to explain though. She stripped out of the tight black costume before finally stepping into an opening Mark 1616 that gladly welcomed her and closed up behind her.

The whole place rocked and he found that it didn't change his state of mind. He was seriously done, he'd checked out. They were going to put him in some mental institute and they'd use the Stark fortune to renovate the place and name it after him. Just the kind of legacy he needed.

"I think I did a pretty good job of charming you… I have you absolutely speechless," the voice bounced around his HUD.

They weren't alone now. Tony had heard the door being thrown open and the others joining them. It was then that he remembered that the Hulk was with them and maybe that had been the shaking that they'd experienced now long ago. But when the Hulk approached him, he realized that it wasn't quite the magnitude that he'd felt before. The Hulk reached down and helped Tony into an upright position.

"Hulk, carry?"

Tony just stared at his Mark 1616 armor that stood before him. No one was reacting. Was he hallucinating the whole thing? "I've totally lost it, guys. I-I-I came down here because I saw Madame Masque… I was going to confront her... I removed the mask…and I-I-I saw Pepper there instead…and then she just stepped into her armor. I swear I'm sober…today, at least… You can test me for drugs and alcohol when we get back to the carrier."

There was some chuckling and then there was the heavy shaking (and the Hulk wasn't moving) which included some loud rumbling this time. The whole building seemed like it was going to come apart. Everyone was on alert, but that didn't help when the ceiling started to break apart and fall towards them. Before it could hit them, though, a shield snapped up and out to protect them all. The building crumbled, but they were kept safe. Tony looked towards the armor. She was really there. Rescue was there… "Pepper?" Tony asked.

"You really haven't had a drink today?" came Pepper's voice. "Maybe someone spiked your orange juice?"

Tony couldn't help, but laugh. "You're alive!"

"I didn't know if anyone was coming for me…so I was making my own escape. I thought I did pretty good."

"Pepper Potts. You never cease to amaze me."

The shield dropped and dust filtered down, but they were all safe. It was then that things came into order. He snapped towards the others. "Please tell me that you were all sent on a vague mission and that none of your were purposely betraying me in any way," Tony said to them all.

They were all silent. The Hulk started to shrink back into Banner, who was holding the scraps of clothing around himself in order to stay covered. "Colonel Rhodes didn't know," Bruce told him.

Bruce Banner always seemed like a decent guy and Tony appreciated him telling him the truth, but he hated that his science brother hadn't told him about this. It was true that he was busy infiltrated and making holes in the building when he'd first showed up, but he hadn't dropped him a line or anything to warn him about how he'd be betrayed by people he'd worked side by side with.

"Let's not do this here," Natasha spoke up.

Tony flipped opened the faceplate. "Why not? You all lied to me…except Rhodey! You had me believing that Pepper was dead! You had a funeral for her! Or was that all fake too?"

"Wait…back up," Rhodey said as his faceplate flipped up as well. "That's really Pepper?"

It was then that Rescue's faceplate flipped up to reveal Pepper's face. "I'm really confused on what is going on," she said. Honesty was apparent in her voice and face.

"I'm not surprised," Tony said. "Let's go home," he said as he looked towards Pepper and Tony.

"Back to the carrier," Steve argued. "We have pick up en route. Two minutes."

"No!" Tony argued. "I only came here because I knew that it was what Pepper would want me to do! You lied to me! You made me face my worst fear…and for what?"

"It hadn't been the plan," Steve argued back. "It just sort of fell into place… This wasn't about lying to you! It was about keeping you both safe!"

"I can't see how lying to Pepper, Rhodey, and I was keeping anyone safe!" Tony screamed back.

"Settle down! Stop the yelling!" Pepper yelled over them both.

Tony looked over to her. He could see confusion and frustration in her face. There was something else there, too. "Pepper? You okay?" It was then that he realized that the suit was operational. When Pepper had last been in it, there had barely been enough power to get her back because they'd swapped the arc reactors.

"We need to get you back to the carrier," Natasha said as she approached Pepper.

Pepper nodded and Tony frowned. "We're not going back there."

"I have to, Tony," Pepper told him. When she looked back over at him, Tony knew that there was something wrong. He closed his faceplate and started having JARVIS run scans on the Rescue armor. He was trying to be discreet, but he was sure that the others figured he was doing something since he'd closed the faceplate.

"Ms. Potts is injured," JARVIS reported. "The Rescue armor is deploying pain killers and providing warmth to keep her comfortable."

JARVIS displayed her injuries on the HUD screen and Tony sighed. She needed to see a doctor and it would be quicker to see one up on the carrier, but that didn't mean he had to like it. Tony just wanted to take her home. He wanted to be able to wrap his arms around her, kiss her, and tell her everything that he'd wished he could have told her when he thought that she'd been dead.

His faceplate flipped back up and Tony turned to the Steve. "Your ride is late," he commented.

"I thought you didn't need it," Steve quipped.

Tony made a face. He waited a moment before thinking up some kind of smart remark. "Didn't Fury tell you? We're having dinner later. I may as well get there early…"

The sky above them was suddenly filled with three SHIELD planes. There was their ride, Tony thought. He looked over at Pepper and made sure he stayed close. Even if they didn't talk, he wanted to be with her. He hoped that perhaps he'd get a chance to talk to her alone, but had a feeling that Natasha or Steve would ride along with them. He figured that someone had to do damage control between the obviously two different stories they had been told.

. . .

Once on the carrier, they were all escorted to an area in which their armor could be stored. Tony and Rhodey were out of their armor quickly, while he noticed that it took Pepper a little longer to even get it to snap open. He walked forward and tried to be as subtle about it as possible. He held out a hand. Tony hadn't been able to talk to her on the plane ride back; Natasha had separated them before he could argue. Pepper accepted his help and stepped out of the armor. She was glad in similar looking under armor, black as well.

"Who fixed it?" Tony asked casually.

"Doctor Banner," Pepper told him.

Pepper started to stumble, but Tony had his arms around her and pulled her to her chest before anyone else could react. He wasn't going to let any of them separate them before he could hold her and tell her he loved her. He wanted a moment. Just a moment. He didn't think they were going to let them have a second more. Not right now. He kissed her forehead. "Don't do that to me again," he whispered as he closed his eyes. He fought the tears, barely keeping them at bay. Tony pulled back just enough to stare down into her eyes. "I love you, Pepper," he whispered and then dropped his lips to hers. Their kiss seemed to deepen and ignore those around them and Tony wished that it could go on until morning.

Pepper was alive.

His darling Pepper Potts was alive and well.

Her hands came up to cup his face in her hands. Tony noticed that she was cold, which he figured was probably why JARVIS had told him that the Rescue suit was trying to warm her. It was then that he realized that there was a warm spot on his cheek. He pulled her hand from his cheek and examined it. On her left hand ring finger was the ring that he'd asked Natasha to put in the coffin with Pepper. She'd promised to get it to Pepper and she'd kept her word.

The ring had been constructed by himself. He knew that it wasn't something from a jewelry shop and probably not on any woman's list of 'dream engagement rings', but it held symbolism for them. It was a part of their lives and probably marked a turning point in their story. The band was a simple silver color with diamond-like gems around it until it reached the center. At the center was a miniaturized version of the arc reactor like Pepper had mounted for him, which included the inscription 'Proof that Tony Stark Has a Heart'. The only different was that the center was a rather large diamond-like gem and the outer edge that held the inscription was a copper color instead of the silver coloring. He stared at it, like he'd never seen it before.

"You weren't supposed to see it like this…it's not good… I was going to have someone make it better," Tony found himself rambling. He wanted it to be perfect and he had wanted a second opinion on it. He thought that maybe the idea was dumb or that it was something that she wouldn't like. He'd wanted it constructed out of white and rose gold and real diamonds put in the places of the fakes. But since Pepper had been "dead" when he'd made it, he hadn't been able to push him past this state.

"It's perfect, Tony," Pepper insisted. "I love it…" She looked confused and looked over at Natasha before looking back at him. "Didn't you ask…for it to be given to me?"

Tony frowned. "Yes, but…it's complicated," he finally blurted out. He turned to Steve and Natasha. Clint had disappeared, but Rhodey was still there and keeping his distance. "It's time you two explain things to us… Fill in the holes… Try to give us some good reasons for lying to us… For telling me that Pepper was dead…"

"Nothing is going to make what we did make you feel any better about the hell we put you through," Natasha told him.

"We didn't want to do it," Steve added quickly.

Natasha frowned. "At the time, it was the only way we could think of and we needed it to look good."

So, they told them the story. How they lied to Tony and how they staged Pepper's death. How they really took care of her and how she'd been nursed back to health and almost completely healed before they'd been infiltrated and both Pepper and Rescue had been taken off of the carrier. They also told Tony the story that they'd told Pepper. Everything was out in the open and none of it made Tony feel any better. All he could think about was how he had really thought his life had been over.

"I thought about killing myself," Tony admitted.

The look Pepper gave him broke his heart, but he was being honest. He'd seen how absolutely heartbroken she'd been when she'd thought he was gone. Could she really say that she'd never considered it?

"I couldn't think of a life without you, Pepper… It would just be me hiding out in the workshop…but it wouldn't be living," Tony told her.

"There was a reason we stayed around," Natasha told him. "I had JARVIS keeping an eye on you."

"You do spying so well," Tony commented. He was going to something that was harsh, but it didn't come out that way. He didn't think that she'd take it as a jab even if he'd found the appropriate tone.

"Let me take you to the infirmary," Steve said to Pepper.

Tony looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"It's just…I probably just bruised my ribs…" Pepper told him. "It's not nearly as bad as before."

"You almost collapsed," Tony told her. "That's not from ribs."

"They didn't feed me while I was held, Tony," Pepper told him. "My blood sugar is probably so low…"

"We'll get you a snickers or something—"

"She needs to go to the infirmary," Steve interrupted. "We told the doctor that we'd bring her there as soon as we arrived back. It's time we do that."

Clint's voice interrupted the stand off between Tony and Steve. "Fury wants to see you, Stark."

"I'm not leaving Pepper," Tony told Clint without moving his eyes off of Steve. It still stung that these people that he'd come to trust and work with had betrayed him in this way. He didn't feel like he could trust them. Not now. Maybe he could trust them with other things, but right now he didn't want Pepper to leave his sight. He was too afraid that they might ferry her away.

"I'll be fine," Pepper insisted. "Let me go with Steve."

He couldn't trust him and that mistrust echoed within him. He held Pepper close to him and he just stared at Steve. He was sure that whatever Fury wanted could wait. After all, if Fury really wanted to see him then he would have made his way to them. Normally if Tony made enough noise and made enough bad choices, Fury would show up to turn his world upside down and show him some kind of truth.

"Let me take her," Rhodey spoke up, breaking the silence. He stepped forward and held out his arm to Pepper, who immediately took it. She looked back at Tony and then stepped a step closer to Rhodey.

"You keep her safe," Tony said.

"You know I will," Rhodey said. He walked slowly and carefully with Pepper. Tony could tell that Rhodey was watching Pepper and was just as concerned about her well-being and safety as he was. Steve followed, which Tony didn't think was necessary, but he really was relieved that at least Rhodey was with Pepper.

"Ready?" Natasha asked.

"Just so you know, you guys aren't on my top ten anymore," Tony told them as he walked past him.

"Who's on it now?" Natasha challenged as she and Clint fell in behind him.

"Pepper. Rhodey. Happy. …JARVIS."

"That's four. I didn't think that A.I.s counted for top ten lists of people," Natasha teased.

Tony frowned. "Maybe I just need a top four," he told them. Really, he wasn't too annoyed with Banner. He'd been there to fix the suit and it's probably best that he did so that Pepper could use it. Otherwise they might have all perished in the building collapse. "Thor. He's not here, so he can be there."

"Five more," Natasha told him.

"Banner."

"I thought you were mad at all of us," Clint said.

Tony shrugged. "He's different. He's a scientist. He was fixing things. He really didn't have much of a choice. If he doesn't do as you ask, you could lock him and the big guy away. I'm sure Fury's had a new Hulk prison constructed by now."

"You still need four more," Natasha said as they walked along.

"Coulson," Tony found himself say before really thinking about it. He heard them both stop and so he stopped after another step and turned to him. "I used to just think he was annoying, but Phil was a good guy. Pepper was the first one to know that, I think. She knew who he really was."

"You still need three more," Natasha told him before walking past him. Clint moved on to join her a moment later.

Tony sighed and turned to follow. Really, they were on his side. He knew that. He just felt like he deserved to be pissed off at them for more than just a few hours. Maybe a whole day…a few days…a week… No longer, just enough time that he felt like he got to be angry for a while.

. . .

TBC…


	9. Pepper: Going Home

**Title:** Light Within

**Author:** Shannon – shannyfish

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the "Iron Man" movies, any other Marvel movie, or its characters; Marvel and other people do. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** An unknown foe has managed to grab Tony Stark's attention, enough so that he calls on the Avengers for help. With the one person that he loves most in the world in jeopardy, Tony must surrender himself…and in turn be rescued himself. Tony Stark/Pepper Potts

**Warning:** The POV will shift. Spoilers for all Marvel movies up to and including "The Avengers". Also, using creative license with a character from the Iron Man comics and Armored Adventures Cartoon.

**Author's Note: **Constructive criticism is appreciated!

. . .

Pepper woke up and frowned immediately. She'd fallen asleep. She hadn't meant to, her whole plan had been to get to Tony as soon as she could. In his mood, he needed someone who knew how to control his behavior. Though Rhodey was on the carrier, Rhodey had been assigned to stay with her…she still wasn't completely sure why Tony couldn't trust Steve to walk her to the infirmary…but she knew how Tony got. She also knew and understood how emotional he was right now. He had thought she'd died…and here she was…alive.

"Hey there."

She turned her head and smiled a small smile. "Hi," she responded. She went to sit up when she found herself being pushed back down by a nurse who had obviously noticed that she'd woken up.

"You rest," the nurse said. "The doctor's orders. He said he wants you to stay here for at least a couple of more hours, just to monitor."

Pepper just nodded and then frowned slightly. "Where's Tony?" she asked Rhodey. She didn't know exactly how much time had passed and was just hoping that Tony hadn't caused too much trouble. She was sure that Director Fury (and possibly the Avengers assembled on the carrier) might have thrown Tony into the brig by now in order for him to calm down. It really wasn't his fault, but she knew that he needed to be supervised and controlled by someone (mainly her…but Rhodey could work too).

"About," Rhodey responded.

He didn't seem worried. That didn't mean anything though. Rhodey was well aware of how Tony was, but that didn't mean that he'd take care of Tony as well as she would. Pepper had kept Tony alive and on track for so many years… She knew better than anyone how Tony worked and right now, she really wanted him by her side. "Can you find out where he is, please?" she asked kindly.

"You're afraid they threw him in the brig, aren't you?"

Pepper gave him a small smile. "I think that with how Tony's acting…that wouldn't be surprising… But at the same time, it's not fair to him." She was quiet for a moment. "I'm not going anywhere. Steve's not here. Go and find Tony for me, please?" It was obvious to both of them that she wasn't going anywhere. The doctors and nurses were keeping a close eye on her and in all honesty, as long as she knew that Rhodey was going to get Tony for her…she had no intentions of leaving that infirmary for the time being.

"Pepper—"

"Check the lab… If he's not there with Doctor Banner, then he probably knows where Tony is… I doubt he's with the others," Pepper said. "I just don't want him doing anything he'll regret later."

Rhodey shook his head. "You're a good woman, Pepper. Too good for Tony." He turned and headed out of the infirmary. Pepper hoped that when he returned that Tony would be at his side.

. . .

It seemed to take Rhodey some time to find Tony. Pepper had gotten restless and worried and was thankful that by the time they arrived, the doctors had said that they were going to release her. That's all she had really wanted to hear from them. She'd gotten instructions, of course, she was still healing and it was to be expected.

Tony stumbling into the infirmary, even with Rhodey's assistance was not something that she'd expected though. Clint and Natasha were right behind and looked concerned and apologetic all at the same time. Since Tony had found a replacement for the palladium in his arc reactor, he'd dialed back his drinking. Maybe it was because he'd had a second lease on life or maybe it was because they'd gotten together, either way…Pepper had been relieved by the change she saw in him. The last time she'd seen him like this was one night after New York…but that had been a one time thing. It broke her heart a little. It reminded her of the old Tony, the one who had a different woman in his bed every night whom Pepper would have to as politely as possible have exit the house in the morning.

"Tony," she breathed and wanted to go to his side, but remembered that she was still tethered to the IVs. She looked over for a nurse. "I need these removed," she told the nurse quickly.

Rhodey let Tony drop into a chair. Pepper noticed that the other two were hanging back, she wondered if they were merely there as back up. All she knew was that they needed to go home. Things needed to get back to normal at least a little bit and the sooner the better as far as she was concerned.

"Do you want us to arrange transport?" Natasha spoke up once the nurse was removing the IV from Pepper's line.

Pepper shook her head. "It's not necessary, though thank you," she spoke up calmly. She remembered when Rhodey had taken the Mark II (now War Machine) to Edwards when she was first CEO of Stark Industries and how hard it was to take any action. She wasn't about to leave three of their suits there for SHIELD to do whatever they wanted with. She didn't want to risk it. There was a good chance that the two of them would just stay home and lay low for a while…

"How will you get back to Malibu?" Natasha asked.

"We'll suit up," Pepper told her. She looked to Rhodey. "JARVIS can put Tony's on auto-pilot, but I'd appreciate your help just the same." When he gave her a nod, she smiled a little. "Thank you."

"Let us at least he—"

"I think you've done enough," Rhodey spoke up, cutting her off.

Pepper honestly wasn't upset with them. They'd made sure she had the best medical care and had done their best to protect them both. Now, it was more that they just needed their space. She and Tony needed time alone to heal in other ways. They needed to understand and respect that.

"I'll let the director know and let you know where he's cleared you to leave from," Natasha said before turning and leaving with Clint close behind.

"Thank you," Pepper called after them. She frowned slightly and approached Tony. He was a sorry sight, but she couldn't be mad. It really wasn't his fault. Not this. She cupped his face with her hands and stared at him. "Hi," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, Pep—"

"Shh…"

"I messed up—"

"I'm going to get you home. You, me, and Rhodey are _all _going home," Pepper told him. She leaned in and kissed his forehead. "We'll get you into bed and tomorrow…we'll deal with everything…"

"I like that plan," Tony mumbled.

Pepper smiled at him. "I promise. No work for at least a week."

"Can we go to Geneva?"

"Not for a little while… I have to shake the idea of watching you being kidnapped from my memory," Pepper told him honestly.

"Is Rhodey sleeping over?" Tony asked and swung his gaze to Rhodey, who had been standing on the other side of Tony (probably to ensure that he didn't fall off the chair) in silence.

Rhodey smiled down at him. "Maybe on the couch."

"Great! A sleepover!"

He seemed a little too enthused, but Pepper had to admit at least he wasn't being belligerent. She looked up at Rhodey and between the two of them, they got Tony to his feet again and they headed out of the infirmary. Pepper made a mental note to really make sure that Rhodey was properly thanked later in the week. If he hadn't been there, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to get him home and really be okay with things.

It took them much longer than it would have, but eventually they got to where their suits had been stored earlier. Tony was placed in first and Pepper ensured that she locked Tony out of his own controls. With JARVIS being an AI, he knew who Tony was (as far as his personality and habits went and how they ended up affecting himself and others) and his personality and when she needed to…she could lock him out. Pepper and Rhodey got into their suits before Pepper ensured that Tony was on a 'follow' plan with her.

Natasha had shown up and had kindly escorted them to the designated spot Director Fury had asked that they depart from. Pepper hadn't even looked at her map to see where they were. The SHIELD helicarrier could be anywhere, but it didn't matter. Home was home and they'd get there sooner or later.

"Iron Man locked on auto-pilot with Rescue and War Machine," JARVIS announced.

"Thank you, JARVIS."

"Play me something soothing, JARVIS."

It was only a moment later before her ears were filled with music that suddenly relaxed her and she knew that no matter how long their flight, at least some of the tension that had built up would be released by the time she got home.

. . .

She had thought that she'd sleep, but she didn't. Rhodey had been kind enough to help her with Tony hours earlier. At least JARVIS could assist with disassembling the Iron Man armor, which had been what Pepper had really worried about. She never knew how well the new models came apart until she saw it with her own eyes. Rhodey had fireman lifted Tony up over his shoulder and had carried him upstairs and dropped him in the bed.

Rhodey had ensured that all three units were locked down in the workshop and then had crashed in one of the guest rooms. Pepper really was a little surprised that one of them just wasn't Rhodey's assigned room for when they partied or whatnot. Right now, all Pepper could think about was how thankful she was that War Machine had been with the Avengers and had been on the carrier to help them. She just hoped Tony would wake up in a better mindset and be able to be thankful towards him as well.

So, Pepper sat up in bed and just stared down at Tony as he slept. She'd stripped him down to his boxers on her own, even though Rhodey had offered to help her. If there was one thing she knew better than anything in the world, it was how to take care of Tony Stark no matter what condition he had happened to be in. At least he looked at peace, she thought as she continued to watch him. She ran her fingers through his hair and wondered if any of what had happened would impact how he did things and how he saw the world. Tony had already changed and she had thought for the better…twice, but this might push him back into a dark hole.

She wished that she knew for sure how things would be in the morning. Pepper had thought about just not talking about things and going on with their lives like nothing happened, but none of them could simply forget what had happened. She knew what it was like to think that the person you loved was dead and then to have people you thought you could trust betray you on top of that, Pepper knew all of these reasons was why they needed to get away. They just needed to be home, together…even if together meant Rhodey and Happy as well…and even Tony locking himself in the workshop.

The morning came too soon and Pepper found herself absolutely exhausted. She was sure that this was not what the doctors would have wanted, but it was what Tony needed right now. Pepper had purposefully requested that JARVIS not wake the house at the normal time. Things would remain dark and quiet until JARVIS was given further orders. She pulled herself out of bed and rubbed her face. Her eyes were especially feeling the strain of the exhaustion.

Pushing herself from the bed, she rubbed at her eyes as she made her way to the bathroom. Right now, she wanted a shower and then coffee. She just hoped that JARVIS had already started a pot and was keeping it nice and warm. For all she knew, Rhodey was already up, but she hoped that he was allowing himself to sleep longer. After all, he and Tony may as well get the sleep. Maybe if Rhodey hung around, then she could catch a nap while he watched Tony for her.

"What time is it?" she heard Tony call right before she started the shower.

Pepper turned about to locate the digital readout. "Seven," she said as she popped back into the bedroom to check on him. "I didn't mean to wake you." Even though she was exhausted, she was still used to being up early in the morning.

"You didn't," Tony told her. He stared at her for a moment; she could tell that he was concerned. "You didn't sleep…" A deep frown appeared on his face and she could only muster a shrug in response.

"Go back to bed," she told him. "Or come and take a shower with me…" She gave him a quickly smile before disappearing back into the bathroom. She stripped down out of the t-shirt and panties that she'd been wearing before stepping into the shower. Tony was right behind her and she couldn't help but smile brightly in response.

"Can't sleep," Tony told her as he kissed her shoulder.

"Mmmhmmm," she cooed as her smile brightened before she turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around him. "Do you feel better?" she asked as she caressed his cheek. Pepper was still worried about him and really how it would all hit him.

"Yes, just a little hung over," he told her. "Nothing a shower and some coffee can't fix."

Pepper lifted herself up on her toes so that she could kiss his forehead. "You had me scared last night," she admitted.

"I'm sorry," Tony told her. "Banner and I might have gotten carried away with the drinking… I might be becoming more of a lightweight…"

"That's not necessarily a bad thing," she told him as she rested her head against his chest, held him tightly, closed her eyes, and just enjoyed being there with him as the water crashed over them. The feeling of his arms around her brought tears to her eyes. Pepper let the tears fall from her eyes and join the warm water that washed over them. It was a bundle of comfort. How she wished that they could just hold onto this moment. She wanted to bottle it and keep it forever. Pepper turned her face up to him, the water cascading down her face and washing her tears along with them. "We're going to make more time for moments like this," she told him.

As he stared down at her, his hand came up and brushed her cheek. "Don't cry, Pep," he whispered. "We'll make time… You know I'm all for sleeping in and us having our time… I'll make Fury and whoever wait."

Pepper's lips burst into a grin. "I suppose we could put work second…"

"See…I'm corrupting you," Tony teased. "It took me long enough…"

"Is it a personal record?"

"Oh yes," Tony boasted.

Pepper eyed him. "What about Happy?"

"Happy and Rhodey, had them both on the first day!" Tony said. "Usually that's how long it takes most people…" He stood there in obvious thought for a moment. "Do you want to hear what happened?"

She shook her head. "I'm a little afraid that if you share how you corrupted them on their first day that I'm likely to not be able to look at them the same."

"It's not that bad."

"You forget," she told him as she closed the distance between them. Her lips were only an inch from his. "I know you, Tony Stark." She smiled brighter before leaning in to initiate the kiss. The enthusiasm that Tony showed in keeping the kiss going and extending it was no surprise to her…and she realized that she'd really missed it, the passion he showed…and she'd missed him.

. . .

"You made breakfast!" Tony shouted as he extended his arms outward before embracing his friend. "I didn't realize that you had a talent for food!" Once he was separated from Rhodey, he was looking about at the dishes of food set around the kitchen.

Pepper smiled brightly. She was thrilled to see Tony in such a good mood in seeing Rhodey and Rhodey seemed okay with it. "Good morning," she said with a nod.

"I hope you don't mind," Rhodey said.

"I don't mind!" Tony shouted over his shoulder, a piece of toast in his mouth.

"I hope you slept well," she said as she and Rhodey moved towards where the food was.

"I did," he said. His concern was quite obvious and the next words out of his mouth didn't surprise her. "You look like hell… Didn't you sleep? I thought the whole reason for coming home was that everyone was going to sleep…and less drinking," he said as he shot a look to Tony during the last part.

Pepper frowned. "Not very kind… I don't look that bad…"

"The circles under your eyes look like black eyes," Rhodey told her.

Pepper ignored him as she moved past him and further into the kitchen. She started to pour a cup of coffee, hoping that Rhodey would drop it. She couldn't help it, not with everything that had happened…she'd needed to stay up and watch him. She'd remembered after Tony's party in Dubai when he was first Iron Man and how he'd ended up battered and beaten. She'd gotten him home only to watch him hooked up to IVs and wires until he'd been completely healed. She'd held things against Rhodey in that time. It was like that… She'd had to watch him with her own eyes; _she _needed to be the one to look after him.

"Thank you!" Tony said as he stole Pepper's cup of coffee.

Frowning, she turned to pour herself another cup when she found that Rhodey was blocking her. "No coffee," Rhodey said. "Eat something, drink juice, and then go nap…"

"I—"

"Pepper, I'm not going anywhere, not yet anyways…"

She could see that he was telling her the truth. He'd intended on staying, most likely to make sure that Tony was really going to be okay. After all, even if Happy was around she could always use a little more help when it came to Tony getting out of hand. "I just—"

"I promise to behave," Tony said from the table. He was shoving food into his mouth as if he hadn't seen food before. "_Your_ version, even," he added a moment later.

Pepper let out a sigh and turned away from the coffee maker. Instead, she filled her plate with food. She realized that she was quite hungry as well. Fatigue was hitting her with a big punch. Slowly, she made her way to the table as well. She took a seat after setting her plate down before looking across to see both Tony and Rhodey happily devouring the food in front of them. Shaking her head slightly, she used her fork and knife to slowly cut through the French toast on her plate. Normally she wouldn't eat everything that was on her plate, but right now she didn't care. Rhodey had prepared it and she wasn't about to be picky in the state she was in.

She didn't even notice when Rhodey had moved from the table, but at one point he was setting a glass of orange juice next to her plate. "Thanks," Pepper mumbled and found her hand coming up to her face as she closed her eyes. Her exhaustion was truly hitting her. Her head was pounding and her eyes were so heavy and sore. Maybe she needed more than breakfast and some sleep. As if he were reading her mind, Rhodey slapped down two ibuprofen next to her orange juice.

"Good thing, I know where things are in this house," Rhodey said.

It was then that Pepper realized that he was handing out some to Tony as well. She was sure that Tony had some state of a hangover though and probably needed it for that. She actually found herself feeling a tad bit guilty for not thinking of it herself. Pepper snapped out of it and took the offered medication and followed it with orange juice.

Sometime in between eating, she'd drifted off. Pepper opened her eyes and tried to shake the sleepiness away. She remembered stopping in between bites to rub her head and rest her forehead against the palm of her hand. She looked up to see Rhodey and Happy across the table from her and to her left was Tony, who was still munching on breakfast food. "How long was I asleep?" she asked.

"Three pieces of French toast," Tony responded as he continued to eat the piece in his hand.

Pepper couldn't hide a smile from him and he smiled back at her in return. "Maybe it's time I head to bed."

"It's good to see you home," Happy said. "Both of you."

"I'll walk you," Tony said. He looked across the table. "And then, I'll come back and hang out with my two favorite babysitters…"

"I thought Pepper was your favorite," Rhodey said.

"Pepper's more of a warden," Tony told him and shot a smile in Pepper's direction before standing up. Pepper knew what Tony meant, so she didn't take offense to his word choice. He offered her a hand and she accepted it.

Pepper got to her feet and turned to Rhodey and Happy. "Thanks," she whispered sleepily. She let Tony guide her back to their bedroom. She didn't mind. She really appreciated it, Pepper was sure that she'd feel silly if she had tripped and fell.

"I don't want you to worry about me," Tony told her as they neared the bed. "I really will behave. Rhodey and Happy are here. We're going to watch some TV or something."

Pepper turned to him and grabbed both of his hands in hers. "I want you to stay out of the workshop…and I don't want you to drink…" she said firmly.

"Pep—"

"I know it seems cruel of me to ask you to stay out of your workshop, but I really just want you to wait a day… You've been through a lot…"

"So have you," Tony told her. His hand moved from hers and cupped her cheek. "I promise…no drinking…and no workshop… If I get bored, I can work up here with JARVIS…"

Pepper nodded. "I just—"

"I know," Tony told her. He kissed her cheek. "_I do know_." He pulled her close and kissed her forehead, her other cheek, and then his lips met hers. The kiss deepened and then a small laugh emitted from Pepper as she pushed him back a bit.

"There's supposed to be sleeping, remember?" she reminded before looking up at him. She ran the palm of her hands up and down his arms. She smiled sweetly at him before leaning in for a quick kiss.

"You're right," he said quietly.

Pepper grinned sleepily. "They'll be time for that later…"

"I'll make sure there is."

Pepper stepped out of the shoes that she'd slipped on and sat on the edge of the bed. She was utterly exhausted. She lay back with her eyes closed, too tired to undress further. Tony unbuttoned and unzipped her pants before sliding them down. She lifted herself here and there to help. She appreciated it. He took off her socks and then he was gone for a moment. She had thought about opening her eyes, but she couldn't. She was already drifting off. A moment later, Tony had returned and was removing her blouse and her bra. He slipped on what Pepper could only think was her sleep shirt. It really didn't matter to her, she was comfortable and she was sure that she'd sleep better now.

Tony scooped her up and repositioned her in bed. Pepper could feel herself being put under covers and then them pulled up. She felt herself slipping deeper, closer to sleep. "I love you, Pepper," she heard him whisper before she finally slipped into unconsciousness.

. . .

TBC…


	10. Tony: Following Through on Promises

**Title:** Light Within

**Author:** Shannon – shannyfish

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the "Iron Man" movies, any other Marvel movie, or its characters; Marvel and other people do. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** An unknown foe has managed to grab Tony Stark's attention, enough so that he calls on the Avengers for help. With the one person that he loves most in the world in jeopardy, Tony must surrender himself…and in turn be rescued himself. Tony Stark/Pepper Potts

**Warning:** The POV will shift. Spoilers for all Marvel movies up to and including "The Avengers". Also, using creative license with a character from the Iron Man comics and Armored Adventures Cartoon.

**Author's Note: **Constructive criticism is appreciated!

. . .

"I'm a little surprised that you're behaving so well."

"I honestly don't know how to respond to that," Tony said. He turned towards Rhodey. "I'm sure normally I'd have a quick retort…"

"Or you'd do something stupid."

Tony rolled his eyes in response. "That's the old me," he said. And it really was. So much had changed in such a short time. It was amazing how much. How different Stark Industries was… How different his Iron Man armor was… How different his friendship with Rhodey was… How different his relationship with Pepper was… How different he was… And most of all, how different the world had become. Tony wasn't sure if it had just changed drastically in his eyes…or if really had changed. Pepper always seemed to be the best judge of that.

Through all their years together, Pepper was the one who had kept her feet solidly placed on the ground and lived in reality. He didn't think he'd ever appreciate it…not until he needed her counsel…not until now. With all the change in his life and his person, Tony needed a rock and Pepper had been there…she'd always been right there.

"So, what do you want to do?" Rhodey asked.

"Upgrade the suits," Tony said. He saw the look from Rhodey. "I'm not going down into the workshop…calm down… I'm not going to even get JARVIS to work on it with me from here," he said. He held his hands out. "How about video games? Board games? Watch a movie? Watch basketball?"

"No basketball," Rhodey interrupted.

"Baseball?" Tony tried. In all honesty, he'd lost contact with all of that. His interest had really been in the Iron Man suits and his work in the workshop…and Pepper.

Rhodey shrugged. "Nothing's on today though."

Tony sighed and turned to look directly at Rhodey. They'd been hanging out on coaches and trying to keep things down. "Do you think she's okay?" It was the question that had been hanging in his head and he thought it was the question that really hung in the air between them.

The look that Rhodey gave him was enough to turn his insides into knots. He suddenly felt the need to go check on her, just to make sure, but he tried his hardest to stay where he was. "She's been through a lot," Rhodey said. The worry was clearly there. They'd all known each other long enough, but working in the type of situation…it was something new. Rhodey was a solider, but he and Pepper hadn't signed up for that. "You've been through a lot. I think we all just need to focus on rest and getting our heads together."

"It's all here," Tony said pointing to his head. "More or less."

"You proposed," Rhodey pointed out.

"Right," Tony said as he took a swig of coffee. It wasn't that he had forgotten. It was just something so big. It was probably the biggest and most important commitment he'd ever made in his life. He'd been sincere when he'd promised to do the proposal right, with the ring and everything…it just hadn't gone quite right. "I'm going to need your help with that…"

"I thought it was a done deal? Pepper said 'yes', right? You guys set the date now and then she'll be Mrs. Stark," Rhodey told him.

Tony shook his head. "Pepper Stark doesn't sound right…even if she'll be Mrs. Stark." In his mind, she was Pepper Potts. Maybe official documents eventually might say she was Virginia Stark, but she'd always be Pepper Potts to him. "Anyways! I didn't really get to do the proposal right…so…take…three, I guess…" Tony was not amused by the amused look at Rhodey's face.

"Three?" he asked. "You sound like you're not sure how many times you've actually proposed."

"I proposed before we left for Geneva…" Tony explained. "So, that's one." He was quiet as he thought about if the ring counted really as a second proposal or not. "And then, I thought she was dead. You wouldn't take the box to the funeral, so Natasha gave it to Pepper…who I later found out was really alive. So…that's sort of like two. Right?"

"I guess so," Rhodey agreed, still amused. "You know, for someone who can build all of these suits and rescue himself from a cave with a box of scraps…you're really no genius when it comes to Pepper."

Tony made a face at him, but he knew it was true. Maybe that's why they were so perfect. With Pepper, he had to work for it…he had to work to make the relationship work. With all the other women that he'd invited home, it had just all been about sex and then send them home. Pepper had been with him through everything. She accepted him who had was, had been, and who he would be. He really wasn't sure how she did it.

"So, what is this going to entail?"

"I want to do it tonight," Tony told him. "Hopefully Pepper will be awake by then." He wouldn't blame her if she slept until tomorrow or the next day. He sort of felt like he could go back to bed for another day or so.

"Tonight?"

"That's what I said."

Rhodey let out a small laugh. "And what exactly do you plan on doing?"

"We could go out," he said and then quickly changed his mind. "I really don't want to be out amongst the public and I doubt Pepper would feel up for it either." That left staying in, which he wasn't opposed to. Cooking might be a hidden talent, but he wasn't sure what else to do past the wine and dine part.

"So, eat here…order in or make something."

"I could give Happy a list…"

Rhodey nodded. "Would be better than going out yourself."

He was sure that Pepper would prefer that they all remain at the mansion. He didn't want her to wake up and them all be gone and have her worry. "But what do I do about the proposal part? She has the ring…I mean I did send the specs and pictures of it to my jewelry guy, but there's no way that it's finished." JARVIS had been kind enough to record scans and the whole nine yards before he'd even handed it over to Natasha. He was starting to like the Big Brother recording going on in his workshop. It came in handy here and there.

"Call them up and double check. Maybe you can persuade them to rush it." Rhodey shrugged. "It didn't look too complex."

"Oh, it was complex."

"Okay…okay…" Rhodey said as he held his hands up in surrender. "So, find that out… But how are you going to do it?"

"Don't you just get down on one knee and ask the question with ring in hand?" Tony asked him. That's what he remembered Pepper asking him when he asked again. Was there more to it?

Rhodey sighed. "Youtube proposals and you'll see… There's a lot more than just getting down on one knee."

Tony frowned. "If it wasn't for Pepper—"

"It's not a science project—"

"Oh, I'm well aware," Tony told him. "I wouldn't have to youtube anything for a science project."

"Do you really want to have to have a take four?"

"I'm not sure you're allowed to do anything past take three."

"There you go."

Tony just frowned at him. "You're absolutely no help. How are you going to be my best man if you can't even help me with the proposing part?"

. . .

He'd pushed to make everything perfect. Youtube and Google had resulted in far too many complex proposals, it had made his head spin and he'd felt completely ill prepared for something he wanted to happen that night. There were singing proposals, characters from all kinds of fandoms to assist in the proposal, proposals in pictures and signs, and proposals hidden in food. How could one possibly choose? After reading comments, he could tell that all of the women online thought that they were sweet and romantic. Pepper deserved the best, but she also wanted something honest and thoughtful from him. She wanted the proposal to be from him. That was harder said than done.

So, he'd done the absolute best that he could and had sent Happy and Rhodey away.

Of course, he'd used Happy and Rhodey to help him shop and prepare some things in the house before he'd banished them. The Stark Malibu Mansion was completely dark; he'd requested that JARVIS turn off all of the lights. He'd originally said candles, but Happy had returned with candles that were flameless, he had some long explanation about how they were better…Tony had been mainly concerned that they may not be quite as romantic as the actual candles. Rhodey had insisted that it was safer for everyone involved.

Flameless candles of all shapes and sizes had been set up from inside of the bedroom and provided a bath to the kitchen and dining area. It hadn't been setting them up in the path that had been the hard part; it had been going back and flipping on all the switches. Tony really had thought that this was one of the times when you needed a Clapper.

The dining table had been set up beautifully with more candles and flowers. A tablecloth had been set down along with sets of plates, utensils, and glasses in perfect order. JARVIS was playing soft music in the background and Tony had set to cooking a beautiful and quite large meal (and he'd promised Rhodey leftovers). Now, he just had to wait for Pepper to wake up and stumble upon the surprise.

Tony just hoped that it was good enough.

Pepper was so special in so many ways and that was what made this all so much more important. She made him whole and he didn't want to screw up. He wanted her to have the best and he wanted her to have the special memories. As he'd put everything together, he had thought about how he wanted this proposal to be more than him asking her to run away with him…or her saying yes in a prison with the possibility of death looming in the air over them…or a ring that had just appeared, handed to her by a friend. He wanted it to be worthy of his love for her…and her love for him.

He knew that he wasn't alone in the world. He had Rhodey and Happy…and the Avengers…and tons of fans, but none of them made him feel whole. Rhodey, Happy, Thor, and maybe even Steve could try to cheer him up and do things like bars and pick up girls… Natasha could probably do all of that and then on top of it all make him feel whatever she or Fury wanted him to feel. Clint could just stare at him. And Banner…well, he'd most likely be completely okay with getting lost in science with him. He would be okay with that, but it wasn't the same as Pepper and her role in his life. None of them could replace her or even come close to how she made him feel whole…and made him a completely better person.

He wasn't going to screw this up.

This was going to be good.

This was going to be worthy.

He wanted to be as good, if not better, than all of the sappy and romantic proposals that he'd read about or watched on the internet. He wanted it to be one of those stories that everyone talked about. He wanted it to be something to tell their children- Tony stopped at that thought. It was a thought that he'd never had before. Children. It shocked him a little. Was it really shocking? He and Pepper were going to be engaged…married…wasn't that what came after? They were two grown adults, had the money to have as big of a family as they wanted, and he supposed that he'd need offspring in order to pass along Stark Industries to. He'd leave a legacy behind and need someone to pass it along to.

It took him a moment to really think about it and come into a feeling of being okay with it. He and Pepper had never talked about it. He wasn't sure if she even wanted children. He wasn't even sure he wanted children. But here it was now…presenting itself to his mind to really think over. Sometimes it was so hard to remember that he had to leave behind the life that Obadiah had allowed him to be so accustom to… He'd lived so long like a boy who could have all the parties and toys he wanted. His life was so different now. He needed to act accordingly. Life grew and went on…and you had children…you left a legacy behind.

. . .

"You didn't have to do this."

Her voice was quiet and yet surprised. He turned to find her standing there in awe. Tony couldn't help, but smile. "I wanted to…" he said quietly. And as he thought about his original words, he amended them. "I needed to…" Tony lowered the heat on what he had cooking and made his way towards her. It took him only moments to close the distance between them.

The fact that she'd changed back into clothing hadn't gone unnoticed. Tony smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her as soon as she was in range. She was pulled to him; he held her tight and just took in the beauty of their embrace. Their lips met and Tony didn't want this intimate embrace to ever end.

"I was so scared for a moment when I woke up…that you wouldn't be here," Pepper told him, once their lips were parted. Her eyes lifted to his and she just stared at him. Tony's hand came up and cupped her cheek as he stared right back at her.

"I'm here," Tony said.

The moment was tender and sweet between them. "You didn't need to go to all of this trouble," she told him. Her words just made him smile more. It made it all worth it.

"I think we both needed this…" Tony told her. "Plus, it kept me out of trouble," he said as he winked. The melody of her laughter was music to his ears. She was so beautiful and he was happy that she seemed to have gotten some sleep. The dark circles under her eyes seemed to have faded and she just looked so peaceful and content. He ran his hand through her long red hair that framed her face. He leaned in for another kiss before pulling away. "I should finish up dinner…"

"Can I help?"

This was an odd position for them. Pepper had always been the one to take care of him for the longest time…but it really was his turn to take care of her. "How about you just relax and have some wine?" he suggested as he motioned to the table that was set up with the wine and glasses already in place on the table.

She looked a little hesitant, but he left her in order to tend to the food he still had in the kitchen. It wasn't anything too fancy. He'd prepared caprese and pasta. There was dessert too, but it wasn't quite ready yet. Tony had thought about going above and beyond and making about five different things, but then Rhodey had reminded him that though Pepper would be impressed…he'd end up with almost all of the food as leftovers. He knew that Pepper would be happy with what he'd prepared. It was the thought that counted in everything, right?

And he had put quite a bit of thought into dinner and the rest of the evening. He wanted it to be beautiful and perfect…most of all; he wanted it to be that way for Pepper.

He watched as she attempted to relax and pour herself a glass of wine. She still seemed a little uneasy, but he wasn't entirely sure why…if it was because this was just odd or because she wasn't in control or…he was sure he could go on a really long list of things. He pulled the now mixed pasta off of the heat completely and picked up the already waiting plate of caprese and walked over towards her. He set it on the table before reaching out to run his hand along her arm.

"Pepper?" he said softly. When she looked up at him, he didn't like what he saw. She looked terrified. That wasn't how he wanted her to feel tonight. "What's wrong?" He kept his voice quiet, but he couldn't banish the concern from it.

"Nothing."

He could tell that she was lying and that scared him all the more. Tony was honestly concerned about her and here she was…keeping things from him. "Pepper…"

"Tony," she said, her voice quiet as well. Pepper looked down and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close again. He placed a kiss on top of her head.

"Please tell me," he whispered. Tony closed his eyes and just waited.

"You're not the only one with nightmares," she whispered. "Before it was nothing…but it has gotten so much worse."

Tony ran his hand up and down her back and placed another kiss on her head. "About me? About being Iron Man?"

"About all of us…" she whispered.

One of his hands ran through his hair and he felt suddenly so guilty. "I don't know if I ever told you this…" He thought for a moment because he knew that what he was going to say could make things worse, not change things, or make them better. "When I was held captive in the Middle East… When Yinsen was operating on me, I heard you call my name. All that time thinking that I wasn't going to get out of there alive, you were the one thing keeping me going."

"I didn't know you felt like that then," she said quietly as she lifted her head to look up at him.

"I don't know that I fully realized it then," Tony told her. "I've taken you for granted, Pepper…for so long." He was quiet again and reached up to cup her cheek once again. "I heard you call my name another time…when I had you overload the arc reactor while I was still up on the roof—"

"I thought you were going to die," she admitted.

"I thought I was going to, too," he told her. "It knocked me out and before I blacked out…I remember your voice calling me…the same way I'd heard you when I was in the cave…" He moved his other hand up to the other side of her face. "You're what keeps me going, Pepper. You keep me sane and safe. I'm always going to come back to you…and I'm going to try my hardest to keep you safe."

"I don't want to be used against you," Pepper told him. "I don't want you to hesitate because you're worried about me."

Tony pressed his forehead against hers. "You make me stronger…but what I do now…everything I do is for you…to keep you safe. None of it is worth it, if you're not here with me… I'll lock away the suits and step down as Iron Man if that's what it requires." And he was serious. He'd thought about it, about stepping down, since he'd returned from New York. Stark Tower stood rebuilt and tall in Manhattan, but it had all hit him once they returned to Malibu.

"I don't want you to have to do that," she admitted. "You've been so different…."

"I guess I felt like I had a purpose."

"I know," she whispered and she reached and placed her hands on his face as well. "I just… I don't want us to fight… I don't want you to be distant… I don't want to feel like I'm running Stark on my own again…" She was quiet for a moment. "I don't want you drinking again…not like before…"

"Not like on the carrier?" he asked, but he already knew the answer. "I really hadn't meant for it to get so out of hand…" They were both quiet for a long time before he broke the silence between them. "I want you to know that I will do anything you want, Pepper… Anything that you think is necessary… Because I don't want to live without you… I'll put the suits away and focus on Stark…or I'll adjust Rescue for you, if that helps, too…"

"Since you became Iron Man, you've been a different man," Pepper told him. "A _better _man."

"It's just not since then," he argued. "It's because of you, Pepper…"

"It's given you a purpose," Pepper told him. "More than Stark ever did…"

And she was right. Stark had been a platform for him to show off his inventions, but it had always been his father and then Obadiah's…and even Pepper's stage. They'd all done a much better job of handling the company as a whole than he could. It was one thing if it was him and Pepper working together, but he'd been horrible when he'd been trying it all on his own.

He was sure that she was right, but at the same time he felt like he'd changed for the better because of his new sense of purpose as the Iron Man_ and_ because of Pepper. "I need you, Pepper..."

"Be Iron Man," Pepper said. "Maybe I've been too hard on you when its come to SHIELD. Maybe you don't have to be apart of the Avengers or SHIELD if it's affecting you so much."

One moment, he couldn't agree more with her, but then all he could think about was how those people were his friends and think about all the people he'd saved. "Maybe…"

"I don't have all the answers, Tony," she told him. "But for the near future…I just want to focus on Stark… Ensure that everything is stable on that front."

Pepper was always thinking…thinking about all of the fronts that they needed to be on. Stark was important to keep in mind though, without the money that the money made…Tony wouldn't be able to continue with all of his projects. "_Just _focus on Stark?" he asked. He let a hand slip to grasp hers. "How about me? Us?"

Her lips were on his before he could utter another word. She took his breath away and Tony couldn't have been happier at that moment. And then he remembered his original intentions. He was supposed to propose. He'd promised and he was going to do it. He was going to make this night amazing for her. And it wasn't just for Pepper, they both needed this.

"I think I understand," Tony managed to get out once their lips parted.

"I hope so," she said with a small smile. "Now… Dinner? I'm hungry."

Tony had felt like maybe they could just skip dinner, but then he remembered that he'd hardly eaten since breakfast and she'd been sleeping the day away. They both needed it. "Dinner!" he said with enthusiasm. He guided her to the table and pulled a chair out for her, once she was seated, he pushed it back towards the table. He started by dishing up some of the caprese onto her plate before disappearing again to retrieve the pasta.

Dinner went by and Tony had to admit that it had gone beautifully. It really had been just enough food, even if they hadn't eaten all day. The pasta had been rich and filling while the caprese had been so light and fresh. They'd talked and laughed and just enjoyed each other's company. It had been a welcomed relief compared to the last couple of months.

He retrieved the tiramisu from the fridge and headed to the table. He suddenly felt heavy, but he pushed past it. Dessert was going to go just fine. They continued their conversation through dessert and Tony couldn't help, but feel like this was what life could be like…

A normal life.

Could either of them do that?

Was this be what their life be like if they were both just Tony and Pepper? If they both gave up Iron Man and Rescue? If they gave up the Avengers and SHIELD? If they just lived life like everyone else? Dinner like this… Pepper's smile and laughter brightening the whole room… How quickly he found himself getting used to it. He had hated how they'd been...when they were distant…when they were upset with each other for stupid things. It wasn't necessary…

"Tony?"

"Yes?"

"Can we get to the part where you propose? I can't stand how tense you seem," she said with a bright smile.

He couldn't stop the laughter. He wasn't sure if he should feel foolish or not. How could he not be surprised that she knew where this was all leading? Tony didn't argue. He moved to her side and got down on one knee as she turned in her chair. He pulled the box out of his pocket and held it in his hand, still closed. "Pepper Potts. You have changed my life in so many ways… I wouldn't be alive here today…and Stark would be gone, if it wasn't for you. You make me a better person… Even when I feel empty inside…or that the world is going black…you're my constant…my rock…my everything. I would do anything for you. I hope you know that." Of all the words in his life, these were the ones that had been the most genuine and true. "We may not have always been partners, but now…that's what I want. You and I, working side by side in this life…true partners. I mean it, Pepper," he told her. He wanted to make sure that she knew how serious he was about the meaning. That he knew it and that he meant it. He was sincere about this…about all of it. "In everything, I want us to make all decisions together. I know that it's going to be hard. Sharing decision making hasn't been a strong point for me, but I know we can do it. I know we have a future together. Whether the future take us to SHIELD, Stark Industries, or just being here… I don't care where I am in this future, just as long as you're right there with me." He opened the box to reveal the finished ring that he'd designed. Pepper had one on her finger already, but this one was made correctly…not one that he'd made in his workshop. "I love you, Pepper Potts. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife…and my lifelong partner?" he asked.

Tears streamed down her face and her hand was over her chest. He waited, though. He'd seen enough of the videos to remember how the women reacted. He'd been absolutely truthful, straight forward, and had put his heart into it…and he supposed that maybe that took some time for her to process as well. He waited a minute and Pepper was still crying and he noticed that her hand was shaking.

"Hey…" Tony said.

"Yes," Pepper barely whispered through the tears.

"What?" he asked. He'd thought he heard her say 'yes', but he was afraid that he'd just heard what he wanted to hear. He needed to know that he'd really heard her say it.

"Yes," Pepper repeated a bit louder.

A smile stretched from ear to ear and Tony didn't even worry about swapping out the rings, instead he was up and had his arms around her. Their embrace was so happy and it almost seemed different. He didn't know why, but it felt different to him for some reason.

"Yes," she repeated again.

"I love you," Tony whispered.

"I love you."

After a minute or two and a few kisses later, they pulled back and Tony swapped out the rings. "I know you said that one was fine, but I wanted you to have this one…" He smiled as he put the original one that he'd constructed into the box and shut it.

"Can I have that one?" Pepper asked as she reached for the box.

He held onto it for a moment before handing it to her. "You're not going to put it in a glass box, are you?" he teased. Tony remembered when she'd done that with his original mini arc reactor, the one that the ring was based off of.

"Not this time…" she said with a smile as she looked down at the box. "Sometimes…nostalgia is good…"

Tony couldn't take his eyes off of her. She seemed so happy and so confidant suddenly about things; he wasn't sure why he felt that way…she just seemed to glow. "I know," he whispered. He reached out and ran a hand along her arm. Pepper caught his hand in hers once it had traveled down her arm.

"Come on," she told him.

He didn't fight and allowed her to lead him back to the bedroom. The weight felt like it had been lifted. He didn't know exactly what tomorrow held, but knowing that he was going to wake up next to his fiancée was enough. They'd figure it out from there. Her hand released him and she walked over to one of her drawers and stashed away the box before turning back to him. She closed the distance between them and suddenly their lips met. Tony wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss.

Before he knew it, their clothes had been shed and were covering the floor while they were in bed as their hands trailed over their each other and their lips fought for control.

. . .

TBC…


	11. Tony: A New Era

**Title:** Light Within

**Author:** Shannon – shannyfish

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the "Iron Man" movies, any other Marvel movie, or its characters; Marvel and other people do. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** An unknown foe has managed to grab Tony Stark's attention, enough so that he calls on the Avengers for help. With the one person that he loves most in the world in jeopardy, Tony must surrender himself…and in turn be rescued himself. Tony Stark/Pepper Potts

**Warning:** The POV will shift. Spoilers for all Marvel movies up to and including "The Avengers". Also, using creative license with a character from the Iron Man comics and Armored Adventures Cartoon.

**Author's Note: **Constructive criticism is appreciated! Also, reviews make me want to write quicker ;) So, if you're lurking and not reviewing, just think of how much quicker you may get the next chapter by simply taking the time to leave me a little note!

. . .

Tony woke first. He wasn't sure if it was because he was rested, though he really didn't feel that way, or if it was because of the nightmare that had woken him. For the first time, he hadn't woken in the middle of the night because of a nightmare that Pepper had had…instead, it had been his own that had woken him and that had just kept playing over and over again in his head. Even though he was very comfortable with Pepper wrapped tightly against him. He untangled himself from Pepper, feeling slightly guilty that he was leaving his fiancé alone in bed. Leaning over, he placed a kiss on her forehead before gently moving from the bed.

He made his way to the bathroom and stepped into the shower and turned it on. Tony didn't care about the ice cold water that hit him first. It helped to fully wake him up and then a moment later he was extremely thankful for his high quality water heater. He was quick and was out wrapped in a towel once he was done. He grabbed the bear minimum clothing he needed. A quick change and he left the room. He was careful not to wake Pepper. After everything, he still felt like she needed as much sleep as she could get.

"Morning, JARVIS," Tony said as soon as he entered the kitchen to see what he could retrieve for a bit of breakfast.

"Good morning, Sir," JARVIS responded. "Would you like the morning weather and news?"

"When I get down into the workshop," he responded. Normally JARVIS would wake him up and he'd have everything right then and there as he revealed the outside world to him, but he'd purposely kept the alarm off. He grabbed a couple of things and then headed downstairs. He'd promised Pepper that yesterday he'd stay out, but today was a new day and she'd made it perfectly clear that she didn't want him to stop being Iron Man.

He had half expected to find Rhodey in the kitchen making breakfast and he was actually disappointed when he wasn't there. He'd thoroughly enjoyed that breakfast, but he was okay with what he had grabbed…plus, he'd be able to get to work faster and with no supervision. With no one to look over his shoulder, Tony knew that he could look over all three suits without being bothered. Tony typed in his pass code into the keypad on the workshop door, only to walk into the glass door.

"I'm sorry, Sir," JARVIS announced. "Ms. Potts has locked you out of the workshop."

Tony frowned. He wasn't surprised that she'd put in place such a precaution, but today was a new day. He was fairly sure that he had permission to be in his workshop. He didn't want to veg on the couch watching reality TV. He preferred to keep his brain cells. "Didn't she put a date lock on it?"

"I'm afraid not, Sir."

"You do realize that this is _my _workshop and _my_ house."

"I do, Sir," JARVIS replied. "And might I add, congratulations on your engagement."

Tony made a face and headed back up the stairs in frustration. He wasn't sure if JARVIS' congratulations was sincere or a jab. He really wanted in his workshop, but he went up to Pepper's workstation and sat himself down. He'd have to settle with using Pepper's screens. It wouldn't allow him to do everything that he'd wanted to do, but it would do for now.

Most of the basics that needed to be done could be done from upstairs, but he preferred to be in the room with the suits and be able to use his holo-screens. It helped him visualize. Tony was happy that at least JARVIS could scan the Iron Man, War Machine, and Rescue armor suits and display everything to him. There were repairs that needed to be made on all three…but he was looking to upgrade them all. It always made more sense to him to make a better version rather than just overhauling the current version, especially since it often took more work when needing to overhaul some of them.

Tony made the most of it, though. He just kept reminding himself that this was close to how everyone else in the world did things. He went through and it suddenly dawned on him that he was paying the most attention to Rescue. Pepper's armor had never been upgraded, but still had been far above the original War Machine armor.

"JARVIS, cross all three systems," Tony said. He wanted options. He needed to know that they would all be protected. He wasn't sure if a Iron Man meets War Machine meets Rescue armor would be the correct option, but at least it was a concept that he wanted to look over and pick at.

The concept that eventually popped up was completely full of power and it was then that he had to remind himself that he'd gone out of the weapons business. He was sure that if he was still producing weapons for the US military that this would be a model that they'd definitely want to see. Tony immediately filed it away. No one else needed to see this.

"Please tell me that you're not going to make that the Mark VIII," Pepper spoke up.

Tony found himself jumping a bit and then looking over his shoulder to see her just staring. She was in one of his shirts, which was long enough to act as a makeshift dress. The look on his face made him feel guilty for even looking at any of these things, but he hoped that she'd understand that he needed to look at all of the options.

"No one else is ever going to see it," he told her quietly. "I just…I was playing with options…"

Pepper shook her head. "I can't…deal with this…not right now…" She took a step back; one hand snapping to her forehead while the other covered her stomach. She turned and headed away.

Tony frowned and wished that he could take back the last couple of minutes. "Shut everything down, JARVIS," he said before he got up and followed her. She wasn't far, he found her in the kitchen. Tony was quiet as he watched her slowly sip water from a glass; her hand was on the counter to maintain her balance. Slowly, he moved towards her, trying to remain calm and to project that as much as possible.

"I'm fine," Pepper said before he could reach her. Her hand extended out and kept him from coming closer.

This only worried him more. "Please," Tony said softly. "Let me explain."

"We just got engaged last night, Tony," Pepper said before turning to face him. "I just…I need some space from Iron Man and War Machine and Rescue and the Avengers and SHIELD…and just…everything else in the world." She took a moment to breathe and then sip her water again. When she continued, her voice was calmer and more collected. Pepper closed her eyes for a moment as she spoke. "I just…I want us to have time together right now… We've lost time…" She opened her eyes and stared at him. "I don't want to lose anymore."

"Then let's just go away," Tony urged quietly. He'd put it out before, but she'd shot him down. Maybe she'd agree now. He had to admit that they both really needed it.

"Not here, not New York…not Geneva," Pepper told him.

Tony reached out and set his hand upon her shoulder. "Let's just put in our requirements into JARVIS and let him spit out a destination… We don't even have to know where we're going until we get there…"

Pepper smiled a little. "That doesn't really help with packing."

"So, we imput a specific climate type and just pack for that," Tony told her. "Somewhere warm, but not to the point where it's uncomfortable."

"I think it's a plan."

And it felt as if all the pieces were suddenly falling into place. He and Pepper, he knew, really needed their time together. They needed this break…this opportunity… Pepper wrapped her arms around him and held herself close to him. Tony wrapped his arms around her immediately. "It's a plan," he whispered back as his lips touched the side of her head.

. . .

JARVIS hadn't announced their destination, which was what they'd both agreed upon. Tony was personally hoping for a nice beach destination. Though he'd honestly be happy anywhere as long as he was with Pepper. Tony looked over at her and could see the anxiety and worry that filled her. He was unsure of this all, too, but he just hoped that it went well. He'd tried to leave his armor case behind, but Pepper had insisted that he bring it along. Rhodey had come by and picked up the War Machine armor, just in case it was needed in their absence. The rescue armor was left locked up in the workshop at the Malibu Mansion as Pepper requested and Tony just hoped that he didn't regret it later.

Tony reached out and placed his hand over Pepper's, only to cause her to jump in her seat. Before she could apologize vocally, her look said it all and Tony feared that tears would fall from her eyes in a mere few seconds. "Shh… It's okay," he whispered. "I didn't mean to scare you." He felt bad even though he knew that his guilt wasn't needed in this moment. "I was just going to say that I hope you like wherever we end up," Tony said and added a smile a moment later.

"As much as things frighten me," Pepper said softly, her eyes never meeting his. "Knowing you…and the Avengers are out there…I know that the world is a better place." She turned to look at him fully. "What I fear, Tony…is a day when you don't come home to me."

"I will always come home to you," Tony told her. His eyes were fixed on hers as he spoke with confidence and sincerity. His hands both reached out and took both of hers. He had no intentions of dying and leaving her behind. Tony wanted to grow old and live out his life at Pepper's side. He wanted to live a life that they made together.

"You can't promise that," Pepper insisted as she looked down at their hands.

Tony shook his head. She was right, he knew, but in his heart he knew that he'd keep true to his promise. He'd come home to her, even if it was the last thing he did. "Please believe me, Pep… I mean it."

She looked back up at him and for a moment, he swore he could see that she was believing it. Did that make it any easier? Absolutely not. He knew that even if he died in her arms, that she'd be taken care of…and in his mind, that was really the most important thing. Pepper would always be protected and taken care of. He just wished that she felt like how things were was absolutely enough.

"I know you do," she said. Tony didn't miss the sadness in her voice. "I just wish that I could see into the future and know that…five…ten…fifteen…twenty…however many years from now…that you and I are alive together and still happy."

"I know we'll have that," Tony told her. "You and I… We're a team… We're going to make it through no matter what is put in front of us…"

Pepper smiled. "I thought that pep talks were supposed to be my area of expertise?" she teased.

"Trying something new…"

"I like it," she told him before leaning in for a kiss.

. . .

JARVIS had sent them to the Sangri-La's Villingili Resort and Spa Maldives, which was exactly the type of thing Tony had hoped for. They were at the perfect paradise-like resort in the Indian Ocean. It was far away from Malibu and Manhattan…and really, to Tony, that was all that mattered right now. He and Pepper were far away from all of the worries and danger that they had found themselves in. This was truly a place to be carefree and just to focus on them.

"It's absolutely breath taking," Pepper told him.

"JARVIS did good," Tony agreed. "Maybe we should make him book all of the vacations." He grinned and looked over to take in Pepper's face.

It truly was paradise. He was sure that Pepper would be able to relax and enjoy their Villa Muthee that was theirs to hide away in. It was almost as breathtaking as Pepper. It offered a beautiful ocean view and truly made them feel like they were on their own private island with all the comforts of the world right there. He'd noticed that there was a spa, activities, and plenty of places to eat right there at the resort. Of course, he'd be more than happy to just stay with Pepper in their villa, but he knew that Pepper really deserved some pampering. It wasn't often that she'd gotten to enjoy any part of his vacations in the past; it was time to start making up for overlooking her for so long.

He watched as she explored the villa and she just kept lighting up the more she saw. Even with all of the beauty that surrounded them, all he could take in…was the absolute beauty and splendor of Pepper. Tony took a seat in one of the posh overstuffed chairs and just stared. He realized, in the past…he'd fired someone for doing exactly what he was doing right now. Had he really loved Pepper for that long? Had he been jealous when he'd fired that employee? He was sure that he'd told himself a different story at the time…

"You're staring…"

Tony found himself not even realizing that she was looking back at him until her words hit him. He couldn't deny it, though. Tony shrugged and continued to smile. "The view is absolutely breathtaking…"

Pepper approached him and as she neared, Tony noticed her reddening cheeks. He liked that he could make her blush. "I have to admit, I don't think I can ever get tired of those lines…"

"They're not lines," Tony countered. "They're simply truth."

"I do prefer that kind of truth over you complaining that I might be sick…" she said as she sat down next to him.

"If you start hacking, I'm going to quarantine you," Tony told her quite seriously. A moment later he changed his tune when he saw the look he got. "I just…you know…wouldn't want you to get any…sicker…is all… Completely for your own welfare!"

"Uh…huh…"

"I suppose, marriage vows normally include things like—"

"For better or for worse? In sickness and in health?" Pepper threw out there.

Tony nodded and then put an arm around her, pulling her to him. "I still have time to learn about being an ideal husband."

"Husband…" Pepper mused quietly.

He couldn't help, but smile. That word coming from her mouth was the most beautiful word he'd heard in a while. He didn't think he'd ever have loved that word…but he did. Tony couldn't wait until it was a regular part of their vocabulary. Husband and wife had seemed so foreign…and much like four letter words… How things changed…

"Would you hate me—" Pepper started, but then Tony interrupted.

"I could _never _hate you."

Pepper smiled at him. "I was just thinking…maybe I could go on that nature walk tomorrow…"

"This vacation…it's entirely up to you… I just have to put out…that I think we should hide out here in the villa as much as possible," Tony said.

He was happy that she wanted to do something, even if it meant that there would have to be some time apart. Tony wanted Pepper to relax and really feel like she was pampered and rested. It was something that they both needed, but this place…it was more her style. He'd really rejuvenate when he got some time in his lab. In all honesty, his workshop was where he felt most at home and most relaxed and at ease with the world. It was probably because his workshop was what contained his own little world…

"I heard the lady talk about all the fun things to do," Tony told her. "Scuba diving…and there was other stuff that sounded like it would be fun…for other people to do." Tony smirked at her because he could see her face already. He knew that she'd find it amusing. "And I heard there was a spa too… You should take advantage of that… I really want you to do whatever you want… I want you spoiled and pampered." And it was true. He really was happy with JARVIS' pick. This was really the perfect place. He was almost tempted to ask the hotel if he could buy the villa…but he figured that his name was enough to get it any other time they may want to return to this paradise.

Pepper frowned a bit. "This really isn't that exciting for you, is it?"

"Oh, I'm sure I'll be excited on this trip…"

She looked away, trying to hide the smile that quickly formed on her lips. "I'm sure you will," she finally said.

"Just promise you'll make time for me."

"You know I will," she said as she turned back to him.

Pepper looked so happy and that was enough. Tony smiled at her and pushed her scarlet locks back from her face. "We can stay as long as you like, you know…"

"It's so nice…so far…it would almost be a tempting place to have a house," Pepper said.

"I was thinking the exact same thing," Tony told her honestly. "I just don't think that they'd appreciate me wanting to separate this villa from the whole of the hotel."

"Probably not…" Pepper looked out at the view and just sighed. "It's just so beautiful, though…"

Tony stared at her and couldn't agree more. "It really is…" he whispered. How he could stare at her all day…just watching her. She seemed different already… Maybe there was a weight from the worry lifted from her… Whatever it was, she seemed so content and serene.

"I'm going to go change," Pepper said as she swung her head around to look at him again. A big smile was in place and her hair had whipped around and was framing her face once again.

"Change?"

Pepper nodded. "I think I'll take a swim…"

"In the pool or the ocean?" Tony asked. It really was a valid question. They had a small, almost lap size pool on the edge of their deck. It was on the edge right before the villa dropped off to meet the crystal clear ocean.

"I think that I'll wait on the ocean… The pool is supposed to have temperature regulation. I'm thinking about heating it, soaking for a while, and then…maybe we can order in and spend the rest of the day in bed? I think jet lag is hitting me…"

"You never get jet lag," Tony said quickly as he looked at her. Worry that something was wrong quickly rushed through his head. His eyes told him that she was perfectly fine though.

She shrugged. "You said it's my vacation. I'm not having to plan for anything… No parties…no meetings…no racing…"

"I think it sounds like we know what we're doing," Tony told her with a smile. "Though, you do realize that we're practically on our own private island in this villa…" He paused for a moment as he leaned against her a bit. Tony stared at her. "We could technically go without the suits…"

"I'm really not that much of a free spirit…" Pepper told him.

Tony noticed the blush filling her cheeks. "Well…a couple of glasses of wine may change that…"

"Maybe, but don't get your hopes up," she told him as she leaned against him. Pepper's head rested against his and she closed his eyes.

"So…unnecessary swim wear…and I'm going to put a call in… Have them bring up some wine… They can wait a bit and bring up some dinner… Any requests?"

"Whatever is the chef special," Pepper told him.

Tony smiled. "As long as no strawberries?"

"I'm so glad you remember," she teased with a smile. Pepper pulled away from him an inch before opening her eyes and kissing him. It was a quick kiss and then she was up off of the chair and heading for the bedroom.

Tony let out a sigh as he thought about the night. He really was thinking it wasn't really necessary that he had packed any clothes. Maybe two sets…he was thinking that really that was all that he was needing…and apparently his swim trunks. It only took him a moment before he followed Pepper's lead. He'd make the call to the hotel's guest services once he got to the bedroom.

He dialed quickly once they were in the bedroom, voicing the orders he wanted in place. He even gave them permission to enter the villa with the wine on their own, Tony made sure that they knew that he and Pepper would be in the pool. Tony was already undressing while he was on the phone, so it took him no time at all to be fully changed and be joining Pepper in the pool. As he padded towards their private pool, he realized that if they'd forgone the trunks, then the poor person who brought up their wine might have stories to tell later. And in all honesty, he was sure that Pepper would be more embarrassed about the situation than he would be. Tony made a mental note to ask around to see if nudity was anything they didn't care about here…just so he knew for the future.

Upon seeing Pepper, Tony stopped. She didn't see him, her back was to him. Pepper looked absolutely breathtaking and he just hoped that this vacation worked out…for both of them. She was leaning back against the edge, her head slightly turned up towards the sky, and her eyes were closed. He wasn't sure if he'd ever seen her in such a relaxed state while she was awake. It was nice to see. When she started to move, Tony continued to close the distance between himself and the pool. Once there, he dropped in and was immediately at Pepper's side.

"I almost feel guilty at how relaxed I already feel," Pepper told him honestly once he'd joined her.

"Don't."

Silence passed between them and the wine arrived. Glasses were poured and they both started to enjoy the bubbly, tart yet sweet taste. At least for Tony, it helped with the relaxation so much more. Or maybe he was getting hit by jet lag, too…he wasn't sure… All he knew was that he had a feeling that they'd both be well enough relaxed tonight.

"But there's so much still to do for Stark—"

"Pepper—"

"It's not my fault!"

"I know, it's mine," Tony responded quickly. "You're too used to running everything…but Stark will survive in our absence."

"It isn't just Stark that I'm worried about—"

"Just forget it all."

Pepper frowned deeply at him. "We're supposed to be launching the campaign for that new tower—"

"That's still Stark business…"

"I can't help it!"

"And I told you that that building was on hold," Tony told her.

Pepper sighed and looked directly at him. "We can't just stop living our lives the way we want because of one psychopath."

"I believe there's been more than one," Tony told her. "Do I need to start listing them?"

Moving towards him, she wrapped her arms around him and just stared directly at him. "We still can't just stop living… We can't just use your money to live out our lives here…"

"Why not?"

"It will get boring soon enough."

"But until then—"

"You can't hide who you are, Tony," Pepper told him. "Not from me." She just stared at him and Tony found himself unable to think of proper words to use in this situation. "I know that you were bored of this vacation the moment we stepped on the plane."

"That's not tr—"

"I also know that you brought your computer and you can access JARVIS," Pepper told him. "Tomorrow, when I'm off on the nature walk…I want you to do whatever makes you happy…"

"We agreed—"

"I'm sure the Iron Man suit could use some upgrades," Pepper continued. "You can work on that at the very least."

"Pepper—"

"Do the virtual updates," she said. "JARVIS can upload to the server back to the house and I'm sure they can start machining the parts and assembling the new mark. By the time we get home, you'll have a new toy waiting for you."

"You're the best, you know that right?" Tony asked her before placing a kiss on her lips.

Pepper waited for the kiss to end before smiling brightly back at him. "Oh I know, but you can still remind me…"

"Well, you _are _the _absolute_ best," Tony said with a wink.

Pepper picked up her glass and took a sip before wrapping her other arm around Tony and leaned in as close as possible. "Here's to a new beginning," she said as she raised her glass just a bit.

"To a new era," Tony added and held his glass up higher and then clinked his with hers. They both smiled at each other before taking a sip of the wine. Tony was really going to have no problem tonight with what they'd planned. And tomorrow…would be a new day…a new and extremely beautiful day. Tony was okay with facing that tomorrow…he knew he'd wake up with Pepper at his side.

. . .

TBC…


	12. Pepper: Vacation Interrupted

**Title:** Light Within

**Author:** Shannon – shannyfish

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the "Iron Man" movies, any other Marvel movie, or its characters; Marvel and other people do. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** An unknown foe has managed to grab Tony Stark's attention, enough so that he calls on the Avengers for help. With the one person that he loves most in the world in jeopardy, Tony must surrender himself…and in turn be rescued himself. Tony Stark/Pepper Potts

**Warning:** The POV will shift. Spoilers for all Marvel movies up to and including "The Avengers". Also, using creative license with a character from the Iron Man comics and Armored Adventures Cartoon.

**Author's Note: **Constructive criticism is appreciated!

. . .

The next morning was even more beautiful than the day before. When she awoke, Tony was still asleep at her side. It was a nice change. She had really missed him being there when she woke up. It was something special when you woke up and the person you loved was lying right next to you. Pepper couldn't keep the smile from her face. She just wanted to take a picture of the two of them and save it forever. This was how she wanted every day in her future to start with.

Pepper propped herself up on an elbow and she just continued to stare at him. His face had already been memorized long ago, as were his voice and his mannerisms…but she wasn't tired of looking at him. She knew that he'd be peppy once she returned from the nature walk later, once he'd had his fix of tech, JARVIS, and the Iron Man. Right now, though, she was quite content waiting and watching until he woke.

"JARVIS usually would have woken us by now," Tony said, his voice still full of sleep.

Pepper reached out and pushed down his unruly hair, stroking it for a moment. "You can still sleep," she whispered. "Hush now."

"What time—"

"Shh…it doesn't matter… Sleep," she cooed. She continued to stroke his hair and just hoped that if he was still tired that he'd sleep. It wasn't often that Tony slept as long as he really needed to. Pepper was fairly sure that he did calculations and armor builds in his dreams. He needed this.

He stopped talking and seemed to drop off into a deeper sleep. Pepper just smiled at him and continued to lay there with her head propped up. She knew that it was about time to have breakfast, but she was going to wait. She'd thought about ordering and having it brought to them, but she wasn't sure if Tony was going to sleep for thirty more minutes or three more hours.

Pepper wasn't sure how much time had passed before Tony had opened his eyes again, a smile firmly in place. She had wanted to go on the nature walk…but in all honesty, it could wait. She wanted them to wake up next to each other, have breakfast, and at the very least…have dinner at the end of the night. They would be the beginnings and ends to their days. Pepper felt like that was how it should be.

"We should do this more often," Tony said, his smile so wide. There was a long look of content before he propped his head up as well and moved towards her for a kiss. It really was a beautiful way to start their day. After they'd parted and Tony had settled back on his pillow, he looked around before finally opening his mouth again. "What time is it?"

"Not sure."

"You live to keep schedules," Tony pointed out.

Pepper shrugged. "This place doesn't seem to keep clocks…"

"You haven't checked your phone?"

Pepper smiled. He knew her so well when it came to these things. "I purposefully turned it off and left it near the entry. I don't think anyone despartley needs to get a hold of us…and if they do, then they have access to the hotel information."

"Very good point," he said as he leaned in for another kiss.

Pepper had to admit that leaving the world she was so accustom to running behind was rather hard. She'd really told herself that this was the best way to do things. After all, Tony was here…they were together…and Stark would survive them being gone for a while. For all she knew, the company's stock points might go up a bit from the lack of antics.

"Let's order breakfast," Tony said, reluctance was evident in his voice. "I don't want you to miss your nature walk…"

"I can miss it," Pepper told him. "There will be other nature walks…" she told him as she stared at him. And then the thought hit her. "Or are you just trying to get rid of me so you can play with toys?"

Tony smiled. "Never."

"Don't lie."

"Not lying right now," he whispered before ending it with a kiss.

. . .

Though she was happy that she'd chosen to go on the nature walk, Pepper felt like it just wasn't the same without Tony. Of course, he would have come with her if she'd insisted, but this walk was supposed to be for the relaxtion qualities as well as taking in aspects of local beauty rather than Tony turning it into some entertaining adventure. She was sure that he was happy doing what tinkering he could do while on vacation.

There were a lot of couples and only a few people on the walk who were there on their own. Pepper really didn't mind, she just ended up spacing out as she took in their surroundings. The tour guide's voice faded from her attention and she just paid enough attention to know to move along when the group did. It was just enough so that she didn't get lost or left behind. The hot climate was starting to have her long for the cooling comfort of the pool or the actual ocean that met up to their villa. Pepper would grab Tony and make sure they'd really take time to relax in the water when she got back.

Lost in her own little world, Pepper almost ran into the two who had been walking in front of her. Startled into reality, she looked around for the reason that they'd all come to a halt. She was waiting for the tour guide to point out some local wildlife that they'd paused to observe. The local wildlife was actually not what stopped the tour group, but a familiar face. Dread filled her immediately and she found herself panicking.

"Tony—" Pepper started.

"He's fine," Natasha said quickly before Pepper could even get her full thought out.

Before Pepper could ask another question, Natasha quickly said something to the tour leader in the native Divehi language. She didn't know what was said, but since they continued on without her while Natasha turned her in the opposite direction, she figured it was something along the lines of 'continue without us'.

"Tony and I just got here," Pepper started and then pulled herself free from Natasha. She really wasn't sure why she was so angry, but she was. "We said we needed space."

"None of that matters now," Natasha told her.

Pepper stopped and turned to her. "You have no idea how much I want to be able to trust you and the others," she said quite frankly. "You lied to both Tony and I—"

"SHIELD doesn't have the luxury—"

"I'm not talking about SHIELD," Pepper said. "You and the others are supposed to be part of the Avengers…"

"I'm still a SHIELD agent."

"And I'm still CEO of Stark Industries, but I tried to help as Rescue."

Natasha sighed. "I don't want to fight with you."

"Then why are you here?"

Reluctance was heavy in her voice. "I'm going to need your help in order to convince Stark of some things."

"We're on vacation," Pepper countered.

"This can't wait."

"Then take care of it without Tony," she said. Pepper felt a bit selfish with the response, but at the same time she knew that she and Tony deserved the vacation time.

"You _need_ to _listen_ to_ me_," she said. Natasha was obviously annoyed.

Pepper shook her head. Her arms crossed over her chest. They didn't need to dive back into that world…not yet. "It has to be Tony's choice. I'm not going to just convince him for you. If he really feels that it's necessary, then he'll go with you."

Natasha stared at her. "You understand that if I need to that I can forcibly take you up to the carrier and use you to get Stark to do what we want."

"Then he'll never trust any of you again," Pepper said firmly. After a moment, her voice was almost a whisper. "And I honestly don't think you'd do it." It was too much like what they'd tried to do when they'd all been in prison…and it was what Tony feared. Someone using her in order to get to him.

Pepper took a moment to take a breath and regain her composure before walking back toward the villa without Natasha's help. She really wished that things were different and that she and Tony had really been able to have a chance to be together and relax.

"She I congratulate you on your official engagement?" Natasha asked as she walked alongside Pepper.

"Thank you," she said rather quickly and very business-like. Pepper really just wanted to get back to Tony so she could be clued in on what everything was really about.

The walk back was quiet and completely stressful for Pepper. She could feel the stress building in her body and moving to tense her back, shoulders, and neck. When they entered the villa, Pepper noticed that Natasha wasn't the only one who had been sent. Clint and Steve were there talking with Tony already. She could already tell from the look on Tony's face that he was 'in'.

Proceeding into the bedroom, Pepper decided that she may as well just keep from wasting time. So, she started to pack. She didn't want others packing her things and she didn't know what was going to happen next.

"What are you doing?"

His voice made her jump a bit. She hadn't expected him to come in and check on her so quickly. "Packing."

"Why?"

Pepper closed one of the suitcases and zipped it shut before turning to look at him. "You're going to go with them."

"I haven't decided that yet," Tony told her.

She sighed and shook her head. "If you don't agree, then they'll make you do it any way they can," she told him. He needed to know the truth. "You go with them and save the world… I'll have Happy meet me at Stark Tower and I'll work on everything that's been ignored lately."

"Even if I went with them, I'd be back by dinner…maybe breakfast," Tony told her. "You could stay here… Go to the spa… We could pick things up when I return."

"That's not an option, is it?" Pepper asked. It was like she could sense the other woman eavesdropping on them.

"No, it's not," Natasha said as she stepped out into their view.

"Then I'm not going," Tony said as he turned toward Natasha.

"Also, not an option."

Pepper frowned. She went back to packing and tried to push away her anger. Tony saving the world was much better than drunken Tony with a new girl in his bed every night, at least most of the time.

"Remember, you're not on my top five," Tony told her.

Pepper tried not to laugh at his comment. Even when he was trying to be serious, it seemed impossible for him to banish his own sense of humor.

"Don't make me do what I really don't want to do," Natasha told him. "Can you for once…just cooperate?"

"Just tell Fury no," Tony told her plainly.

"Then he'll task Barton or Rogers to do it."

"All three of you should be on _my side_," Tony said. His voice rose. "You know us, both of us."

"It isn't enough," Natasha told him. "Better me than someone who doesn't know you. They'd have no qualms and there would be no hesitation from them as they put a gun to Pepper's head to make you cooperate."

Pepper knew that Natasha was right, but it didn't make the truth any better. In fact, it just really creeped her out. Shivers ran through her as her mind forced an image into her head. She zipped up the next suitcase and then quickly disappeared into the bathroom in order to retrieve the items that were stored there. She was back before Tony and Natasha's back and forth continued.

"I can handle myself," Tony pushed. "Have Fury send someone else down."

"Maria Hill would probably jump at the chance," Natasha said as she leaned against the doorway.

"Pretty sure that she hates all of us," Clint said as he appeared beside Natasha.

"She'd take too much pleasure in it," Pepper added as she finished the packing. The only thing she had left to do was to change into something less casual. Of course she hadn't expected to do any business on their trip, so her black dress was going to have to work. "Let me change and then we can go," Pepper said.

When she looked back up, Tony was the only one in the room and he was staring at her. "I don't feel like testing Fury today," she told him. She held up her hand and took a breath before continuing. "I do understand why they are insisting on me returning to the carrier, but at the same time I don't think it's completely necessary."

"I'm sorry, Pep," Tony said quietly.

Guilt suddenly hit her. She'd been angry with Natasha and had assumed that he'd already completely made up his mind. "I'm sorry," she breathed as she crossed the room to him and cupped his face with her hands.

"I promised this—"

"You're a hero, Tony," she whispered. "Apparently they're calling you to save the world again."

"I promise I'll make it up to you," Tony said.

"Oh, I know…" Pepper would make sure that Tony made it up to her. She'd always been one to make sure that Tony made it up to her. She'd always been one to make sure that Tony made things up to her, even if it was just through expensive presents.

. . .

"I don't understand why she's here, Director," Maria Hill voiced. She obviously didn't care who heard her. "I can have her escorted back to her quarters and kept under guard."

"I can hear you, Agent Hill," Pepper said. Maybe it was because she was familiar with Hill and her outlook or maybe it was just the dress that was making her feel especially patient. Pepper had changed into a black knee length dress that she'd originally packed in case they'd went out to dinner and she'd put her hair half up. It was the closest that she was getting to business mode.

"I appreciate you coming aboard, Ms. Potts," Fury said. "I understand that congratulations are in order for you both."

Maria Hill scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest before looking away.

Pepper pressed forward a smile and kept cheer in her voice. She wasn't going to let Hill get to her…and she was fairly sure that Tony had heard none of it since he seemed extremely distracted with Doctor Banner. They were like little boys who hadn't seen each other over summer break. "Thank you," she said and acknowledged Fury.

Now, Fury's attention moved to Hill. "Agent Hill, Ms. Potts is here as a…consultant," Fury said. "I expect you to treat her as you would me or any SHIELD agent. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Sir," Hill said. The heavy irritation thickened her response.

Pepper had to admit, she was suddenly happy that she'd come to the carrier of her own free will. This was more than enough to have made the trip and missed bulk of her vacation at least partially worth it.

"I hoped the two of you are over there coming up with something that will actually help us rather than just geeking out," Fury said as he shifted his attention to Banner and Stark.

"I haven't decided whether I should feel _proud _or _offended_ at your usage of the phrase 'geeking out'," Tony told Fury.

Fury smirked. "I'll leave that up to you."

Doctor Banner smiled and nodded towards her. "It's good to see you again, Ms. Potts."

"Her name is Pepper," Tony said. "Call her Pepper!"

"It's good to see you again as well, Doctor Banner," Pepper said.

"Bruce! His name is Bruce!"

"I think you need to come around and visit more often," Pepper said. "Tony needs someone other than JARVIS who can bounce ideas back at him."

"I'm starting to wonder if I'm invisible," Tony grumbled a bit.

"Believe me," Maria Hill spoke up. "You're not."

Pepper just smiled a bit. She turned to Fury. While she was there she intended to stay on Fury's good side. She just hoped that perhaps in the future he'd give them more leeway with things. Mostly, Pepper was looking for more communication that didn't involve threats or weapons. "What can I do, Director?"

"Until we get to our destination, I'd appreciate you keeping an eye on Stark and Banner," Fury told her. "Last time they hacked into my system."

"He_ was_ lying to us," Tony pointed out.

Pepper tried to ignore Tony in that moment. She knew what they both meant. Babysitting Tony was something that Pepper excelled at and she could only hope that Banner would keep Tony occupied and out of trouble. "I'll try my best, Director," Pepper responded. "Are there specific areas you'd like them to be in?"

"I'll have Agent Romanov—"

"That won't be necessary," Pepper said quickly. "I remember the carrier layout. I wouldn't want to take Agent Romanov out of her way."

"Agents Romanov and Barton _will_ accompany you," Fury insisted. "We've quarantined some of the carrier and I want to make sure you all stay safe."

"Quarentine?"

"Not medical," Fury told her.

"Maybe we could help?" Tony offered.

"Things are just about online," Fury told him. "Thank you, though. Next time I'll call you for tech support."

"Make sure you get my consultation hours from Pepper."

Shaking her head, Pepper wondered what Fury really thought of Tony. "Come on," she told Tony in a quiet and calm voice. She held onto his arm and walked with him and Banner out of the main command bridge. Natasha and Clint were right behind them.

"I understand you're made," Natasha spoke up, but not until they'd made their way into the hallway and away from the bridge.

"You threatened to hold me at gunpoint in order to persuade my fiancée into doing what Fury wants," Pepper told her. "Whenever I think I can trust you…you do something like this."

"I was following orders."

"Sometimes you have to think for yourself," Pepper told her.

"Why don't you two find a common enemy? Didn't that work before?" Clint suggested.

"But this time," Tony spoke up. "Not me."

"How about Hill?" Clint suggested.

"I don't think _anyone_ likes her," Natasha commented.

"She's really not a very kind individual," Pepper said.

"Is that your way of saying that you don't like her?" Tony asked.

"Maybe."

Tony smirked at her. "Go ahead and be honest."

"Did you even hear what she said to me on the bridge?" Pepper asked him.

"Were Bruce and I discussing—"

"Yes."

"Then…no."

"She tried to have her escorted off the bridge and locked down in a room," Natasha told him. "Fury reffered to Pepper as a consultant."

"Weren't you here for a while at one time?" Tony asked. Confusion was apparent on his face. "When I was told you were dead?"

"Yes," Pepper told him.

"Hill didn't like her then either," Clint spoke up.

"So, now that we've established someone to collectively dislike, then can we focus on the work?" Tony asked.

Pepper sighed. Maybe it was the back and forth in Natasha's personality and actions that made her so upset. It was hard when you had someone who was on your side and would protect you that was suddenly willing to put a gun to your head. "After everything… I just thought we were all friends."

"But we were taking a break while we were on vacation," Tony chimed in.

"I can't help timing," Natasha told them.

"You could work on how you ask for our help," Pepper pointed out.

"You really can't argue with that," Clint told Natasha. She gave him a sharp glare for his comment.

"Wait," Tony said and he stopped. He held a hand up as his brain visually processed. "Are you two dating?"

"What?" Bruce asked.

"No," Natasha and Clint responded in unison.

"You two are always together," Tony pointed out.

"So are you and Banner when you're on the same continent," Natasha commented.

"I think you struck a nerve," Bruce told Tony.

Pepper just watched in silence. At least the obvious tension was amusing. Though, she'd wondered the same thing, she just hadn't actually ever asked it aloud.

"Can we continue?" Natasha asked.

"Are we going to get an honest answer?" Tony asked.

"I'm called Black Widow for a reason," Natasha told him. "Think on it. _Now move_!"

. . .

TBC…


	13. Pepper: Doing Exactly what Fury told us

**Title:** Light Within

**Author:** Shannon – shannyfish

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the "Iron Man" movies, any other Marvel movie, or its characters; Marvel and other people do. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** An unknown foe has managed to grab Tony Stark's attention, enough so that he calls on the Avengers for help. With the one person that he loves most in the world in jeopardy, Tony must surrender himself…and in turn be rescued himself. Tony Stark/Pepper Potts

**Warning:** The POV will shift. Spoilers for all Marvel movies up to and including "The Avengers". Also, using creative license with a character from the Iron Man comics and Armored Adventures Cartoon.

**Author's Note: **Constructive criticism is appreciated!

. . .

The remainder of the walk to the lab had been silent and uneventful. They were left in the lab with strict information on where they could travel on the carrier. Pepper wasn't too thrilled, mainly because the word 'quarantine' made her feel extremely unsafe. "You two are going to play nicely, right?"

"Sure," Tony said.

Pepper wasn't convinced.

"We'll find…something to do," Tony told her. "No need to stand around and babysit. They have excellent snacks in the commissary."

"You're going to use JARVIS to hack into SHIELD again, aren't you?" Pepper asked.

Tony stopped what he was doing and looked over at her. "I…may…already be doing it…"

"Did you find anything yet?"

"No."

"They have to be hiding something."

"I agree with that," Bruce spoke up. "Did you notice that Steve hasn't been around?"

"I didn't think that was so important," Tony said. "But I _did _notice that.

"What do you think they're hiding.?" Pepper asked them.

"Obviously not you," Tony said. "Not this time anyway."

"Anyone else get the feeling that 'keep out' warning was specifically directed at the two of us?" Bruce asked as he motioned between him and Tony.

Tony moved to Pepper and wrapped an arm around her. "That's because no one ever expects Pepper to do something forbidden," Tony said with a smirk. "Which is why she's the perfect spy!"

"That was _one_ time!" Pepper said as she held up a finger to illustrate her point.

"And you were brilliant!" Tony praised.

Pepper turned and glared at him. "That was one of the most terrifying moments of my life."

"Because you had to be sneaky or because of Obadiah?"

"Both," Pepper admitted. The thought of how close Obadiah had gotten her on occasion still made her skin crawl.

"What about all of the times you've almost been killed?" Tony asked and then immediately regretted his words, which was written all over his face. He went to say something else, but she spoke before he could.

"I really am trying _not_ to think about any of those moments," Pepper told him honestly. "I really don't need to dwell on any of that. It'll keep me from living life." And really, it was true. She couldn't hold onto all of those scary thoughts. She couldn't do that. Pepper had to continue to live. She needed to be there for Tony. If she didn't do it, then all of Stark would fall. And it wasn't just Stark Industries… Whether Tony knew it or not, she was his rock that held everything together.

Tony cringed a bit. "My point is…that you are a hidden weapon—"

"I don't want to be a weapon," Pepper told him.

"People underestimate you, Pepper," Tony told her quickly. "Maybe even me sometimes. You're stronger and more resilient than anyone expects. You're determined and yet you're kind and thoughtful and so full of love and patience."

In that moment, she truly felt like Tony noticed her. Not just her standing there in front of him, but everything they'd been through together in the past. She stared at him and felt the urge to embrace him, but before she could take a step, a beep sounded throughout the lab.

"Is that JARVIS?" Pepper asked.

"He's found something," Tony spoke up.

"What exactly?" Bruce questioned.

Tony started to smack the console closest to him. "There must be something wrong with my uplink to JARVIS…or his interface with the SHIELD systems," he said.

"Try rebooting the link," Bruce suggested.

It was obvious that Tony was bothered by what JARVIS had 'found', whether it was true or not. "Tony? What did JARVIS find?" Pepper asked as she closed the distance between them. It was possible that Tony was right and there was something wrong with JARVIS, but most of the time…JARVIS was right.

"It can't be right…" Tony breathed as he continued to stare down at the screen.

"What?" Pepper demanded. When he turned the screen, she held her breath because she couldn't believe it either. This time JARVIS had to have screwed up. There seemed like there was any other answer. "How long is it going to take to reboot JARVIS?"

"I think we need to pull a Steve and do this the old fashioned way," Bruce said. He motioned to the doors that led from the lab out into the carrier. "We need to go out and see for ourselves. It's going to be faster."

Pepper frowned a bit and crossed her arms. "What if JARVIS is glitched?"

"Then we just got lost…" Bruce said. "We were looking for…"

"…the commissary," Tony finished. "Geniuses needed pie…"

"I feel like Fury isn't going to buy that," Pepper told them. She had to admit that she was curious now, though. She just had really planned on staying on Fury's side and they were sure to get caught. After all, it wasn't like they just blended in with the other SHIELD agents. Everyone was sure to know Tony and Bruce. Maybe Tony was right; maybe she needed to be sneaky and to spy on things just this one last time… "Maybe…if I…" Pepper started, but struggled to finish her thought. It scared her a bit, mostly because she didn't want to be yelled at by Fury when they were all caught. And she knew that they would get caught.

"You exactly right! This isn't going to work unless you can go completely undercover!" Tony exclaimed.

Pepper stared at him. "I didn't say anything about that…"

"I can't help that I'm a genius…" Tony told her, he was obviously trying to look innocent as she continued to stare.

Pepper sighed. This was going to be interesting. She knew the only way this was going to work if they wanted to get close to knowing what was going on. "I'll get it."

"What?" Tony and Bruce asked in unison.

"I'll go and find a SHIELD uniform and go and scout the quarantine area. See if what JARVIS says is true or not." Pepper really wasn't exactly sure if it was going to work long enough for her to reach the quarantine area. After all, she'd spent some time on the carrier working with SHIELD. So, it was possible that someone would recognize her and would know that she shouldn't be in SHIELD uniform.

"Really?" Tony asked. "You sure?"

Pepper stared at him. "You want to find out if JARVIS is right...you wanted me to spy…and now you're questioning it?"

"I just don't want you to push yourself if you're not really comfortable with it."

Pepper felt like if she and Tony were really going to continue with a life together that she just had to do some things that she wouldn't normally do. It didn't matter if she was comfortable with it or not. "I'll be fine," Pepper tried to assure.

"You're—"

"Shhh," she shushed as she shook her head at him. "I'll be fine. Just…you two try to stay out of trouble until I get back."

"What if you need help?" Tony asked.

Pepper looked around and then pointed at where she knew the camera in the room was. "I take it you two can hack into SHIELD's camera system as well?"

"Already done!" Tony said with a bright smile, his tablet in his hands.

"Now you can keep an eye on me," she told him. "But you two really need to behave while I'm gone. I'm serious." She felt like she was lecturing twelve year olds. It was close enough when it came to them together on the carrier. "Don't leave this room unless I need help. Understand?" They both nodded, but she wasn't convinced. "Promise?" They both stared at her for a long minute and looked a little tortured before they both reluctantly agreed. Pepper just hoped that they kept their promises. Maybe Bruce would keep Tony in check, since he was really the one she was worried about breaking the promise.

. . .

Finding a SHIELD woman's uniform wasn't as hard as she'd thought. She even had a variety. One with a skirt and one without. She went for the one without; Pepper had figured that at least it would give her the better option for movement if she needed it. She donned the navy tight fitting SHIELD uniform and quickly secured her hair up. She wanted to have every chance of not being noticed, which meant blending in.

Her anxiety level was high, but she could deal with it. She moved slowly at first, but then when she started to pass agents who were moving much quicker than she was, she realized that maybe her slow pace was going to make her stand out. So, she tried to look like she was on a mission and move along quickly.

The carrier was easy enough for her to navigate. She'd spent enough time on it when SHIELD had healed her and kept her on for a bit, though those memories burned a bit as she remembered how Tony had thought she had died. SHIELD was really an agency that did what it had to do for what it thought was right and now that they knew that, she and Tony would be better prepared.

When she came upon the 'quarantined' area, she found it nothing different than the other areas of the carrier. There were no plastic walls or closed bulkheads or even any kind of caution tape. Pepper continued, but found it all so confusing. To her eyes, there was nothing to be quarantined, not even in the 'needs to be fixed' sense. She wondered if Tony and Bruce were still watching her on the cameras. Had Fury disabled them? It made her wonder if there were problems, if she really had back-up.

It was starting to look different. Areas that she'd remembered looked different, like they had been converted over to a different set-up. She couldn't figure out why exactly SHIELD would do that. She couldn't see SHIELD needing to switch around what area was used for what on the carrier too often. After all, the carrier was built for a reason and had specific tasks that had to be carried out, Pepper was sure that the designers took this to heart when they'd drawn up the plans and then when it was later built.

The 'quarantined' zone seemed nearly deserted. There were a few agents here and there, Pepper made sure that she didn't make any eye contact with them and tried to act as if this were business as usual. When she came upon what seemed like the middle of the redesigned 'quarantined' zone, it hit here. This was like a command center in the middle with offices or workstations on the outer edges.

Questions ran through her head, including why SHIELD needed this back-up command-type area. Was it in case the bridge was lost? A back-up for emergency situations? Did the carrier break up like the Enterprise did? Pepper frowned for a moment; she'd spent too much time with Tony and Bruce at one point or another if she was thinking in terms of _Star Trek_ ship designs.

She looked around again for cameras, in hopes that Tony and Bruce were able to watch her. When Pepper spotted a camera, confusion continued to spread through her mind as she tried to work out why they would purposely cover a camera lens. Every camera she saw had some kind of black bag pulled over it in order to keep that area hidden no doubt.

What could be so top secret about this place?

As far as Pepper could tell, it was just an ordinary place. There wasn't anything overly special about it. It was all so suspicious though. Why would Fury tell them to stay away from a deserted area? Why take all of the time to ward them away when there was really nothing there? None of it made sense to her.

"You're not supposed to be here."

The voice was quite familiar. She was used to Tony arguing with the owner of that voice. She noticed immediately that the tone was matter of fact rather than scolding. Pepper turned around to see Steve Rogers standing there. He was dressed in civilian clothes, though still not quite up to the current wardrobe trends.

"Stark put you up to this didn't he?" Steve asked.

"Not quite what happened," Pepper told him.

"New look I see," Steve said as he motioned to her attire.

It really was quite odd wearing the SHIELD uniform, not only because it wasn't what she was accustom to but also because of how form fitting it was. She was used to business attire and this definitely wasn't that. There was a certain confidence that came from wearing something that you were comfortable and familiar with. "I was…trying…to blend in?" Pepper tried. It was half a lie because in all honesty, it was a reality. Though she was really right about the blending in part, it just was being used to be sneaky was all.

"Sometimes we don't need to blend in," Steve told her. "I can tell you that you didn't. Every SHIELD agent that you passed immediately recognized you and reported you to Hill and Fury."

Pepper frowned. She had hoped that she'd done a better job than that. Of course the red hair was a bit of an attention getter. She didn't remember seeing any red heads the last time she was on the carrier. "I guess…I might be a little obvious."

"You do realize that even if I hadn't met you before that even I would know who you are," Steve said. "And I don't watch the television as much as everyone else seems to do. Stark and Stark Industries are always in the papers and the news. Which means so is their CEO."

She hadn't even thought about that. Her face had been all over magazines and papers and on the TV and everywhere else imaginable since she'd taken over as Stark Industries CEO…and even when she stayed after she'd wanted to quit. Pepper used to be so keyed into what everyone said and what was printed and published about Stark Industries, it was harder to keep up as CEO rather than Tony's assistant.

"I'm sure it helps that you're quite striking," Steve told her with a matter of fact tone.

Pepper wasn't sure how to reply to that, so she just smiled in return.

"Do I want to know what you're doing down here?" Steve asked. "I know that Stark convinced you to do this…probably with Banner's help… And the only reason they aren't on top whatever 'mission' you're on is because the cameras are down in this area…and they depend on technology."

She stared at him for a moment. Sadly, he was completely right. "This place is supposed to be quarantined," Pepper simply said as she motioned to their surroundings.

"And Stark feels like he needs to know everything that's going on," Steve deduced.

"It_ is_ Tony we're talking about," Pepper said.

"Fury's not happy."

"Not surprised," Pepper said, trying to keep a smile on her face. She held her hands behind her back and just tried to stay calm.

"When did you realize that there was something going on?"

"Actually, when you weren't on the bridge of the carrier," Pepper told him. "So…are you going to explain what's going on?"

"It's not _my_ place."

"Then, who's is it?"

Steve looks nervous about responding, it was quite clear to Pepper, which only worried her more about what Fury was hiding and how it could impact them all. "You can tell Tony that it's nothing he has to worry about. This one time, I can vouch for Fury. It has nothing to do with using technology to produce weapons of mass destruction or anything along those lines."

"Then what is this all for?"

Before Steve could answer, Tony and Bruce could be heard from down the hall. Obviously the cameras hadn't been working for she didn't know for sure how far in. Pepper was relieved that she wasn't going to be there alone when Fury came down and had it out about them trespassing. Pepper turned in the direction they were coming from when their voices became louder.

"Nice of you two to join us," Steve commented.

"We were…worried…we were trying to help with the quarantine," Tony lied badly.

Bruce tried to look convincing with a nod. "Right, see what we could do from our lab… Get the cameras up and working…"

"There's nothing wrong with them," Steve pointed out.

"Yeah…" Tony said. "We did notice that."

"You thought that someone had done something to Pepper," Steve said.

Tony shrugged. "It was more that we thought she'd been detained… I honestly don't think anyone's going to physically harm her on the carrier." Tony started to motion to her. "Especially with her looking…so…"

Pepper glared in his direction, hoping that he chose his next words carefully.

"I used the word striking," Steve offered.

"I was thinking more like…toned…" Tony said instead. "Maybe you should go to work for Fury…just so you can wear that uniform more often."

Pepper rolled her eyes. She'd have words with him about this later. She turned her attention back to Steve, who just seemed amused with Tony and Bruce. Even though the three of them were part of the Avengers together, it was obvious that Tony and Bruce were buddies, but that it wasn't that way with Steve. Maybe it was because Steve seemed to work for Fury and Tony and Bruce clearly didn't. "You were going to tell me about who could tell me about why this place is hidden away…what it's for."

"It's not weapons," Steve told Bruce and Tony.

"Well, there's _one _possibility I can check off my list," Tony told him sarcastically.

"What do you want, Stark?" Steve asked, he was obviously getting defensive now.

Tony started to take a step towards him and Pepper could see that Bruce was trying to talk him down. She moved herself so that she was between them. The last thing they needed was a pissing match in the room that they weren't supposed to be in. Fury would really enjoy adding that to the list, she was sure. There was also the matter of hurt feelings in whichever one of them ended up getting beat up. Also, Pepper didn't want to watch…mainly because she was a bit afraid that Steve could take down Tony. She'd seen him injured enough since becoming Iron Man. She didn't need to see anymore…and she didn't need to practice her nursing skills.

"Can we not do this, please?" she asked.

"If he agrees to back down," Steve said diplomatically.

Tony sighed. "Fine…" He motioned to Pepper again. "You have to agree…this uniform—"

"And…I think there's been enough talking," Bruce said as he put a hand on Tony's shoulder and pulled him a step away from Pepper. "Let's not dig a deeper hole."

"I don't understand."

"That's the problem."

Pepper had to admit; Bruce was good for Tony…at least sometimes. Bruce tended to think with his head more. Tony tended to think more south of the border, especially in non-life threatening circumstances that involved her. "Steve—"

"He's right," a voice came from off to the side. "It's not his place to explain things…"

Silence filled the room. Pepper stared in shock and she was sure that Tony and Bruce were thinking the same things. It wasn't possible. He was dead. But she was seeing him with her own eyes and hearing his voice…and Steve obviously could see him.

"Phil," Tony breathed.

"You're alive!" Bruce added a moment later.

Pepper didn't have a complex relationship with Coulson. He'd always been someone who would pop up or contact her. He seemed to know that she was good at controlling Tony and that if Fury really needed Iron Man, then she'd help them with it (if they asked the right way). Tears were running down her face and she moved in and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're okay! We all thought—"

"It was supposed to be that way…" Coulson said as she hugged her back for a moment. "It motivated the team…and I'm really not needed right here anymore…"

Pepper stepped back and stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"They're giving me own division…but not here…" Coulson said. "This area is for training those who will be going with me, which is why we were trying to keep prying eyes away."

"What? We're curious!" Tony told him. "I'm happy you're alive, by the way."

Coulson smiled. "It's good to see you all, really it is…"

"I'm not happy that Fury lies, though."

"I see that Stark convinced you to wear the uniform," Coulson said to Pepper. "I think you might do it the most justice."

Blush found its way to light up her cheeks. "You're sweet. You and Steve say the nicest things…" she said and then turned to glare at Tony a bit.

"What? That's the same thing I meant… They just say it better…" Tony complained.

And Pepper knew that was true. Tony had always been far more brash and blunt than the others and she was used to it. She supposed that she should really expect it. "Mmmhmmm, okay," she said. Pepper really just didn't want to fight. "Should we pretend to even be concerned about Fury coming down here?"

"He's already on his way," Coulson said with a casual smile. "With Hill."

There was a collective groan. "There still might be time to flee," Bruce suggested.

"C'mon," Tony said. "You can't tell me that you're scared of her!"

"More like she just pushes my buttons to the point that the big guy wants to come out and teach her a lesson," Bruce explained.

Pepper shook her head. "Except when you two are ignoring her being rude to me."

"You can handle yourself," Tony told her matter of factly.

Pepper just frowned in response.

But before any other arguments or positions could be put out there, Fury and Hill entered the room. Suddenly everyone was quiet and looking anywhere, but at them. Pepper already knew they were in trouble…though really, Fury couldn't be that surprised. He knew this was going to happen…he probably just didn't expect them to recruit her into it.

. . .

TBC…


	14. Tony: Coulson lives and Fury lies

**Title:** Light Within

**Author:** Shannon – shannyfish

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the "Iron Man" movies, any other Marvel movie, or its characters; Marvel and other people do. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** An unknown foe has managed to grab Tony Stark's attention, enough so that he calls on the Avengers for help. With the one person that he loves most in the world in jeopardy, Tony must surrender himself…and in turn be rescued himself. Tony Stark/Pepper Potts

**Warning:** The POV will shift. Spoilers for all Marvel movies up to and including "The Avengers". Also, using creative license with a character from the Iron Man comics and Armored Adventures Cartoon.

**Author's Note: **Constructive criticism is appreciated!

. . .

"What did I tell you?" Fury bellowed.

Tony ignored him. "You still have that girlfriend?" he asked Coulson. "Don't forget my offer…"

"I haven't," Coulson just told him.

"Good!" Tony said and then noticed that besides Fury and Hill, that Pepper didn't look very happy with him. He was fairly sure that he hadn't not overheard Maria Hill bashing her anymore. "So!" Tony gestured towards Coulson. "Coulson lives…" He then he motioned to Fury. "And Fury lies…" He crossed his arms over his chest. "I feel like it needs to go on posters somewhere…or on the side of the carrier as a warning…"

"We really did think he was dead, Mr. Stark," Fury explained. "By the time I was told that in fact, he was alive…you were all too thick and battle… I couldn't destroy what you all stood for… You were doing what we'd always envisioned."

"The others know, though…don't they?" Bruce asked.

Tony turned to Steve. "You didn't seem surprised."

Steve crossed his arms. "I found out…later…but you're right, it was wrong for him to keep it from us even after the battle…"

"He could have come and celebrated with us! There was shawarma!" Tony exclaimed. He turned to Coulson. "Have you ever had shawarma before?"

"No, I haven't," Coulson responded, still a cheery attitude.

"See! He's missing out!" Tony told Fury.

Pepper reached out and touched his arm. He knew she was trying to rein him in, but he couldn't help it. Fury's lies and Maria Hill…just standing there with that look on her face. How could anyone not be pissed off with that look she gave.

"I'm not amused about this…" Fury stated. "And I didn't expect you to get involved, Ms. Potts."

Pepper shrugged. "They're…convincing…sometimes."

"I still think we should lock them up," Hill commented.

"I prefer not being confined," Bruce said as he raised his hand up.

Tony sighed. "We're not there, Fury… We've got a few more hours…" He looked around at everyone before looking back to Fury again. "So…I say you let us off with a warning…again…and those of us who you expect to do superhero fighting stuff later should all go eat lunch… We get grumpy when we're hungry."

"Fine…" Fury pointed at Tony. "I expect you and your big green sidekick to stop causing problems…you're rubbing off on Ms. Potts."

"You act like that's a bad thing," Tony said, trying to act confused. He knew that if Pepper really didn't want to do it that she wouldn't have done it. He was proud of her. Getting outside of your comfort zone was a good thing…or at least he'd been told that before.

"I have no idea how you cope," Fury told Pepper. "He never stops, does he?"

Pepper smiled and moved her hand down his arm until her hand was in Tony's. "Years of training," she said and gave Tony a teasing smile. "But he's worth it."

"Ugh," Hill groaned and turned away from the group. "I can still have them watched, Director. I have the resources."

"Not necessary," Fury told her. "Not yet, anyways."

Tony's hand felt like it was in a vice, mainly because Pepper was squeezing it so hard, mostly likely to ensure that he got the point to keep from having the last word. It was so tempting though! Especially when it came to Fury…and Hill. With Steve, he could just harass him later about things. With Fury and Hill, you had to attack them with wit and words all at the same time in a perfectly choreographed verbal assault. There was also the dash of annoying he needed to add in, along with a pinch of superiority. It wasn't his fault though, he really did have a winning personality and brain…he just didn't like to be lied to or crossed.

"That was…smooth," Pepper teased once Fury and Hill were gone.

"That's exactly what I was going for," Tony said evenly and them smiled at her. "He didn't say anything about you in that uniform…maybe we should call him back."

Pepper glared at him. "Don't you dare!"

"I just want to make sure that you can kept the uniform," Tony told her.

There was a collective sigh as Pepper just grabbed his arm to keep him from going after Fury. Tony just beamed. It was a valid question as far as he was concerned. After all, he couldn't have Fury or Hill coming after them proclaiming that they'd stolen SHIELD property… Though, Tony was sure that he could talk his way through it to the point that they didn't want it back.

"Does this mean we can actually get lunch?" Bruce asked.

"I think that's what Fury was hoping you'd do," Steve added.

Tony sighed and looked over at Steve with some irritation. "Do you really always have to be teacher's pet?" He received a glare in return for his comment. He was okay with that. Tony turned to Coulson. "You hungry?"

"Haven't had lunch yet," Coulson responded cheerily.

"Please…come keep me company… Bruce and Tony will end up talking about the ends of the universe and I'll be there trying to keep up with it all," Pepper told Coulson.

"Steve will be there," Tony pointed out.

"I think you two confuse him more than me."

"See," Tony said to Coulson. "She really knows everything we're talking about…she just doesn't like to act like she knows about it."

. . .

Lunch was relatively boring aside from Tony's excitement in explaining something extremely complex to Bruce while using his food to illustrate it exactly. Steve had only looked confused, Coulson had tried to keep up, and then Pepper had just sighed and glared at him occasionally. He knew that she was missing the water and the spa treatments and everything that they were missing from their vacation. As much as he liked being around Bruce…and was happy to know that Coulson was alive, Tony had to admit that he missed the vacation get-a-way as well.

Tony swore he somehow was sleeping (or at least zoning out) for the first half of the conversation, but when it broke out into loud voices…he was there.

"I'm just saying," Bruce said rather loudly. "I thought we were a team…and it keeps coming up that I'm obviously not really supposed to be clued in until the last minute. I know the big green guy isn't exactly everyone's favorite, but it's good to know where I still stand with you guys…"

"I'm not exactly best buddies with Fury," Steve told him. "I don't work for SHIELD—"

"Please! You'll do anything Fury asks you to in the name of the United States!"

"Is this because of the prison Fury had on the carrier or the fact that I found out Coulson was alive before you two?"

"It's not _only _that!" Bruce yelled at him.

Tony turned to Pepper to find that she and Coulson were whispering, but obviously watching them fight. Normally, intervening and keeping the peace was something that Pepper did well and did quickly…but obviously right now she was placing bets with Coulson about how things were going to go down.

"Why do we have to fight about this?" Tony asked. He looked at Bruce. "We already discussed this. They're threatened by our intellect and stunning good looks…that's why we're always the outcasts."

"I might need to argue against your points there, Mr. Stark," Coulson interrupted politely.

Tony shrugged. "Pretty sure I'm right, though… We could use Pepper as the tie breaker…"

Pepper just looked at Tony.

"Let's face it," Tony said after a moment. "All Avengers are outcasts… Natasha has Clint to follow her around, I have Bruce, and Steve…has Coulson. See, works out… Buddy system."

"What about Thor?"

"Loki?" Tony put out there. "Plus, they're both in Asgard at the moment…"

"What about Pepper?" Steve asked.

The group was silent and all ended up looking towards his rather stunning redheaded fiancée. He stopped as he pondered that word again. It was odd, but it felt good. "Pepper's not part of the—"

"Fury said he offered it to her…and Rhodey…"

It was then that he noticed that Pepper was neither confirming nor denying the information. She was looking down at her lap and just sitting there quietly.

"I need to make upgrades to all the armor suits, by the way," he said in Pepper's direction. Tony really wasn't sure what to think. He knew that Pepper could handle herself. She'd proven that in the field. She was human just like they all were. He was sure that Pepper's greatest weakness in the field was most likely her empathy and emotions. It could be seen as an advantage though as well. But if Pepper was going to be going out as Rescue, he wanted to make sure that the suit was up to par. He didn't want her getting into a suit that had powering issues or that was faulty in any way.

Instead of questioning Pepper or turning the light on her, he just reached out with his hand and held her hand. His thumb ran over the top of her hand occasionally and he turned his attention back to the others. "So… When are we all getting together for shawarma again? We can figure out what day and time are good for Natasha."

"What about Clint?" Steve asked.

"We're going to ask Natasha…so of course he'll be there whenever is good for her," Tony told him. "They're _together_! It's _so obvious_, I don't know why it took us_ so_ long to see it!"

"Alien invasion," Bruce reminded.

"Oh," Tony said. "Right!" He paused thoughtfully. "So, if they were normal people… we would have already known about their relationship via facebook or some other ridiculous social media platform. Maybe we'd even be getting one of those 'save the date' cards by now."

"You know if she finds out we we're having this conversation, she's going to kill us," Bruce pointed out.

Tony shrugged. "Living in constant fear is no big deal…"

"Mainly because you never know if your upgrades are going to work properly?" Pepper teased with a small smile.

He was glad that she wasn't hiding her face anymore and had spoken up once again, even if it was merely to tease him. "I haven't been knocked into a wall…for weeks now," Tony said, acting like it was a big accomplishment. Because really, it was.

. . .

"You never told me—"

"I hadn't decided—"

"You could have still said—"

"I know…"

She sounded sad about it. Tony wasn't sure if she thought that he was upset with her or if it was something else. Truth was, he just really didn't like surprises like that… Tony wasn't sure how he felt about Pepper being asked to join, but if she wanted to do it…then he'd support her. That still didn't excuse the fact that the Rescue armor and pretty much all of the other armor sets needed to be upgraded. The Mark 1616 still had the damaged arc reactor in it. He was going to replace it when they returned and to do a full work up of all their armors. It was the plan. He would ensure that she would be safe. That his tech wouldn't be to blame for her becoming injured.

"I just," Pepper started and then stopped. She didn't look at him.

They were waiting for Rhodey. Tony still wasn't sure why Tony was coming, but Fury said he'd explain as soon as he got on board…and Fury had a lot of explaining to do. He still didn't even know where they were going or what the exact perimeters of their mission was. He knew that people were in trouble and too many were going to die if he didn't help. That was why he was there.

"I just didn't know what to think," Pepper finally said. "Everything's just been a lot… You were missing, I found you… I was on the carrier and they were telling me that you knew I was there… It's just all been so much to process… And I honestly don't know that I can do it…"

"You could," Tony told her confidently. "The Rescue armor wasn't built with weapons, but you could still do so much good in this world, Pepper… You already do it… Avengers would just be a different club of doing good." He reached out and touched her cheek. "I'm not mad, you know that right?"

Pepper looked up at him. "I know…it's just…" She frowned at him. "It's confusing…"

"It doesn't have to be," Tony told her. "And out of all the people I know in my life, you've always been the one who's been the least confused about everything."

She smiled and he felt a little better about things. He loved when she smiled. Pepper was one of those people who could easily light up a whole room with her smile. "Other things are easier…"

"Really?" he teased. "You can't say I'm easier…"

"I didn't say you," she teased back.

He grinned and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "You do what you have to and what you want, Pepper… No matter what, you already said 'yes'."

She smiled brighter. "Not sure if I can handle anything else so…complex…right now," she told him sarcastically. He smiled in response. "I'm glad I have you back…to the mostly normal version."

"There's a normal version?"

Her arms wrapped around him and he held her tight. "Things are going to get back on track…but you still owe me a proper vacation," Pepper reminded.

Tony just smiled as he held her. And as if Fury knew that they were having a moment, the door chirped to let them know someone was there. He sighed. "Come in," he called and purposely held onto Pepper. He was a little surprised when it was Rhodey who entered.

"Am I interrupting?" Rhodey asked.

"Always," Tony told him and finally allowed Pepper to pull away. It wasn't like Rhodey didn't know. Tony was pretty sure that Rhodey wasn't surprised that they were alone in a room together. Of course, his friend should just be happy that they were fully clothed and just talking. After all, it seemed like he really hadn't had any time with Pepper.

"Nice vacation."

Pepper frowned and crossed her arms. "Sore subject."

"Sorry," Rhodey said. "So…what's going on?"

"They're supposed to do all of the explaining once you're here…and you're here…"

Rhodey shrugged. "That cranky officer just told me that Fury couldn't talk to me right now…apparently I'm not allowed to wander…and I needed to make sure you two were keeping out of trouble…because apparently you've corrupted Pepper into causing problems."

Tony shrugged. "So…Hill."

"Is she always like that?"

"Always," Tony and Pepper responded.

"Let's go find out what's going on," Pepper told them. She had Tony's hand and was tugging him along. "We'll pick up Tony's playmate on the way…"

"Not the bunny kind," Tony told Rhodey, who just rolled his eyes. "I just wanted to make sure we were clear."

"Banner's on board, too?" Rhodey asked as he followed.

"They're all here…except Thor," Pepper said.

"We're having shawarma later," Tony said. "So, you're totally invited later, if you like shawarma… And you can explain why you didn't tell me about Fury offering you and Pepper positions as Avengers…"

"When did you tell him?" Rhodey asked.

Pepper sighed. "I didn't. Steve Rogers did…"

"You shouldn't blame Steve," Tony told them, not so seriously. He just liked to mess with them both. After all, he had to give them a hard time for something. It wasn't too often that they messed up, especially not both at the same time. They were normally the ones who had everything together and wrapped in a neat bow.

"Behave," Pepper told him. "Or else we won't pick up Bruce."

"Don't punish Bruce!" Tony pretended to complain. "He doesn't get out much… He needs to socialize! He ends up hiding in third world countries…and jungles…and stuff…"

"I brought the suits, by the way. They're docked in the bay where they're storing the Iron Man armor," Rhodey said casually.

He and Pepper both stopped suddenly. "What do you mean?" Tony asked. Maybe Rhodey hadn't meant to be plural, but Tony worried suddenly. There weren't many people who had access to his workshop and there were even fewer in which JARVIS would allow to remove any of the suits. Last he knew, Pepper had everything on lockdown.

"Fury told me—"

"You brought the War Machine armor?"

"And the Rescue armor…"

"Why?" Both Tony and Pepper asked.

"Fury said that you guys needed them…so I put Rescue on auto-pilot, like we did with Tony when he was too drunk to fly home…"

Tony frowned. "No."

"No?"

"What do you mean, no?" Pepper asked, turning to Tony.

He stared at them both. "The Rescue armor needs repairs. You swapped our arc reactors, remember? SHIELD geek squad fixed it, but it's not really fixed f_ixed_." He tapped on his, which shone from under his shirt. "Unless you swapped it out once you parked it? I'm a little amazed that it's functioning as well as it has been."

"I did it," Rhodey said. "JARVIS walked me through it…"

"Okay…then I guess we're good," Tony said. "All three suits are going through a major overhaul after we actually have a vacation."

"Aren't you_ always_ overhauling armor?" Rhodey asked with a roll of his eyes.

"That's why they're _so awesome_," Tony said with way too much enthusiasm. He knocked on Bruce's door since they were now just talking outside his door. Might as well have him join the party…

"Hey," Bruce said once he'd entered the hallway, the door pulled closed behind him. "I didn't realize that Rhodey was going to be here so soon." He nodded with a smile towards the other man. "Nice seeing you again."

Tony liked the Bruce was one of those guys that everyone got along with, at least most of the time…when he turned into the green ball of anger…then it was a toss up (and sometimes quite literally) whether or not that side of him liked you. They walked along and Bruce and Rhodey and Pepper casually chatted. It was nice though… Tony just needed to figure out how to transition all of this to Malibu… He and Rhodey were close, but he and Bruce were friends on another level… It was like Rhodey was the cool friend and then Bruce was the friend you did fun things in the lab… Now, if only he could mix the two…

"You're not paying attention, are you?"

Pepper's voice rang through and he frowned for a moment, trying to see if he'd absorbed anything that had been said. She was looking over her shoulder at him, an amused look on her face. "No. Absolutely not. But…carry on…"

. . .

"There's something going on in Scotland," Fury explained.

Tony wasn't sure how they were now over Scotland…he was fairly sure that they'd already passed it. He'd have to find out later if the carrier made its rounds in circles or figure eights. "Are we fighting against kilts?" Tony joked and then noticed how serious Natasha and Clint appeared (well more so than normal). Hill was also glaring daggers at him.

"Not exactly," Fury said. "I'm sure you're aware of groups such as the X-Men. Mutants. Well, that's what we're going to be dealing with. Just the rather unfriendly kind. There's been report of a gathering, but it's a gathering of mass destruction… So far it's been just destroying pubs, but we've received word from a very trusted source that it's going to escalate…"

"Isn't this more of an X-Men thing?" Steve asked.

At least the old man had been doing his homework! With groups all over, it was hard to believe that they were the only ones that could possibly be on call for this. Tony had met with Reed Richards of the Fantastic Four, but had not yet met any of the X-Men yet…most likely because none of them went to the same conferences that he attended.

"The X-Men are unable to respond," Fury said vaguely. "The Fantastic Four are currently up at the space station—"

"Again?" Tony complained.

"Isn't that how they mutated? Because of a trip up into space?" Bruce asked.

"Freak accident," Tony said and smiled Bruce's way.

"Wouldn't know anything about that," Bruce said with a smirk.

"What do they want from us?" Rhodey asked.

Tony noticed that Pepper was listening quite closely and when Fury pulled up his visual aids, she was completely one hundred percent focused. He knew right then that they needed her. It wasn't like they didn't have other focused people, but he knew Pepper could do this…and that she may even grow to really love doing it. It was all a level of getting comfortable in the suit and knowing what you're doing.

"Sean Cassidy is going to be your contact there. He's a mutant, code named Banshee. He's a colleague of the X-Men and he's familiar with Muir Island if you need it. It's basically a lab—"

"We like labs," Tony spoke up and motioned between him and Bruce.

Fury just nodded. "Doctor Mac Taggart might have some more information on how you might contain these mutants at her lab."

"It still sounds like we're just going down there to break up a mutant bar fight, Sir," Natasha spoke up. "Is there something I'm not seeing?"

"We have intelligence that there's a big meeting going on. That the bad goes, so to speak, are getting together and joining forces."

"The anti-Avengers?" Tony put out there and cringed a bit.

"Something like that," Fury said. "Right now, with Pepper and Rhodey included…you're seven extraordinary individuals…but right now, Cassidy is reporting twenty…and they're expecting more…" He paused for a moment. "I'm sure you all understand that we can't go through something like New York again…"

"How about containment?" Steve asked.

"Muir Island also has a holding facility inside of it that was purposely built for dangerous mutants."

"So, we're going to go in there…break up whatever they're conspiring," Bruce summized. "And then throw them into mutant jail?"

"And we have to stop the bar fights…very important," Tony added.

"Very important."

"We've already received reports of over fifty people hospitalized just from the fights alone," Fury told them. "I'm sure you can imagine what they could be capable of if they were unleashed outside of a pub."

"So…if there are as many as you say…and we need back-up?" Rhodey asked.

"You're War Machine," Tony teased. He looked over at Fury, who didn't look amused. "No, really… What if we do need back-up?"

"You're the Avengers…plus two…since I don't have answers yet," Fury said looking at Pepper and then Rhodey.

"They're in."

"I'm waiting for answers from them, Mr. Stark."

"Apparently, you're not allowed to volunteer people for the Avengers? Isn't that how we pretty much all got here?"

"I think they use the word 'drafted'," Steve tried to clarify.

Tony smirked. "Now's as good a time as any to give him your answer."

"I'm up for it," Rhodey spoke up.

Pepper was silent, however, and Tony noticed her staring at him. He wasn't sure if he was worried on her decision either way or if she really wasn't ready to decide. Rhodey had had so much more experience with the War Machine armor… Pepper hadn't had enough time flying around as Rescue. She lacked the confidence, but only when it came to being an iron clad superhero. In every other way, he swore Pepper had confidence to spare…even if she was a bit shy about it at times.

"It's okay, Pep," he whispered as he reached out and squeezed her hand lightly.

"This isn't something to be taken lightly, Ms. Potts," Fury said. "You don't have to give your answer first."

"I'm just trying to think if I say no if that means that my vacation will be interrupted next time," Pepper said quietly.

"Yes," Natasha and Maria Hill responded in unison.

"She never gets a vacation," Tony said quite honestly. "Or a day off really…"

"Well someone has to keep track of you," Fury teased him.

"Then yes," she said.

Tony watched her, she seemed happy with her decision. She hoped that she did it for the right reasons and not just because she felt pressured or like he expected it. He wasn't sure if having her there with him on missions would change his level of worry about her or not. At least, he could keep track of both the War Machine and Rescue armor while in his own suit. Being able to see the feeds of their vitals and the armor levels gave him some peace in the middle of everything.

"I think we should go," Clint spoke up for the first time since they'd been there. "Before they tear up any more of Scotland…"

"Go on, then," Fury said. "Suit up and head out. Report in often."

"Will do," Steve said and was the first one out the doors.

He was always so eager and Tony wondered if it was just the decade he'd been born in or if it was just the genuine Steve personality. Either way, sometimes it was just annoying at how ready he was to be on board with Fury's mission. Tony held tight to Pepper hand and they made their way out as well. He really wasn't in that big of a hurry. After all, he, Rhodey, and Pepper would be flying down on their own in the suits. It wasn't like they needed to catch the flight down.

At one point they split up and everyone else headed off to either suit up or just make their way to the hanger while he, Rhodey, and Pepper headed for where their armor was being stored. He was a little sad because Bruce didn't get to come along with them. "I want to run a quick diagnostic on all the armor before we leave the carrier," Tony told them.

"You're just worried that I didn't install that arc reactor correctly," Rhodey told him.

"Not that I don't trust you—"

"JARVIS would have said something if he'd done it incorrectly," Pepper pointed out. "It wouldn't have been safe to leave the house."

"You never know…JARVIS might have been glitched," Tony tried to come up with a good excuse. He knew that they'd both see right through it, but he had to try.

"Glitched?" Pepper asked. "Really?"

He couldn't lie to her when she looked at him like that. "Okay, so that's pretty far fetched…" Tony frowned. "The truth is, I just want to make sure that everything is one hundred percent with the Rescue suit."

"Thanks," Rhodey grumped.

"No offense, but you're not my fiancée."

Pepper smiled and shook her head. "Why don't you do a quick scan of all three for real instead of just mine? After all, it's been a bit since you looked at them…"

"I suppose…I could…do that," Tony said and pulled her closer before putting an arm around her. He was suddenly envisioning being able to finish their vacation. It was going to happen, he told himself. It wasn't just a mental note, but a promise. Pepper deserved it. And for all he knew, it might be the closest they'd ever have to having a honeymoon. It was like a pre-honeymoon. Though, a honeymoon was still a good excuse to get away from everything.

When they arrived in the room where their armor waited, Rhodey was in his armor quickly, but Tony kept Pepper behind. He opened the Rescue suit and had JARVIS start the scans, but he wanted a few minutes with Pepper. "Are you sure about this?" Tony asked.

"I can do it," Pepper told him. "I just might not do everything right."

"Do I need to leave you two alone?" Rhodey asked as his faceplate flipped up to reveal his face.

Tony sighed. "Yes. JARVIS, close War Machine faceplate and mute."

"Not nice," Pepper told him with a small smile. "I can take care of myself, though…mostly, anyways… And I can help."

"I know you can, I just…we haven't had a chance to talk," Tony told her. "Too busy saving the world…"

"At least Scotland," Pepper corrected.

"Sir, all suits are running as well as can be expected," JARVIS reported.

"And the arc reactor in Rescue?" Tony asked.

"Running at one hundred percent."

"See?" Pepper said with a smile.

Tony helped Pepper into her suit, but cupped her cheek while JARVIS started to button her into the armor. "Just stay safe."

"I always try to," she told him with a smile.

"Try harder…"

"I think I might have a better track record than you," she pointed out.

"Give it time," Tony said before leaning in and kissing her. "Cover my ass?"

"Don't I always?" she said before the faceplate snapped down.

Tony smirked and then leaned down and activated the Iron Man armor. It only took a minute before he was completely covered in armor and his HUD activated. "JARVIS, put Rescue on my display."

"And War Machine?" JARVIS asked.

"I guess you can throw him up there, too."

"I'm sure Colonel Rhodes will appreciate your concern, Sir," JARVIS commented as War Machine was added to the display.

"C'mon…I have to make sure Pepper's okay… Rhodey's got about a hundred more weapons than Pepper has."

"Isn't that because her armor was built as purely protective, Sir?"

"Yes," Tony said slowly. "Okay, time to stop talking to myself—"

"You mean me, Sir?"

"Yes," Tony said with a bit of a smile. "Time to talk to Rhodey and Pepper."

"I'll leave you to it, Sir," JARVIS said.

With communications open, Tony started towards the opening door that led out of the carrier. "Time to save Scotland…" Tony said. "Do they have shawarma here?"

"I think the local delicacy is bangers and mash…" Rhodey told him. "At least I'm pretty sure that's what TV's taught me."

"That…sounds wrong…and not tasty," Tony said. "I guess we'll save them anyways…"

. . .

The End


End file.
